Different
by DaizeeG
Summary: Rose Weasley is different from everything she knows... she was born a Squib. While her many cousins and her brother attend Hogwarts, she attends the local muggle secondary school, dreaming of life as a wizard and poring over letters from her closest cousin Albus. But unbeknownst to everybody, Rose will soon have an important part to play in the Wizarding World. RoseXScorpius
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So i said i wouldn't be able to stay away from fanfic very long since finishing Black's Brother, and here i am, back with something new! honestly, this is really new for me. the marauders era has been my comfort-zone for fanfic writing for years, but now i'm moving away from that and trying out the future generation...woo! _**

**_Now, this story has a little bit of a twist, not sure how much this idea has been explored previously, but, Rose Weasley is a SQUIB. *shocked gasp*. i know, i know. how could a daughter of Hermione possibly be magic-less... but yeah. she is. and this story will be based a lot around how she copes with life and being so different from everyone she knows and loves and care for her. so hopefully you'll give this story a go and see where i'm going with all this! i have a few ideas up my sleeve that i hope you might like in the future, but the plot isn't yet concrete or anything, and i'm having new ideas everyday. _**

**_I've actually already written a couple of chapters, but i didn't want to post immediately and then find that the story goes nowhere. But i'll probably be a rubbish updater as i'm busy as hell most of the time, so being a few chapters ahead usually works well so i can update even if i havent had time to write. _**

**_anyway. i've rambled enough, now i'd love it if you'd go ahead and read the chapter, and then if you're feeling generous, drop me a review and tell me how the very first chapter sounded to you! _**

**_Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once in this story, as it got a bit tiring writing the same thing every chapter with Black's Brother... so here it is. I do not own any of Harry Potter. I don't have any OCs (yet...?) that i can claim to be my own, so everything i write about is purely the property of the (wonderful, godlike) JK Rowling. Cheeeeeeeeers. _**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rose Weasley brushed away a stray red curl as she met her own stare in the mirror, fastening the top button of her shirt and tightening her tie. Somewhat satisfied, she stepped back from the hallway mirror and grabbed her coat and school bag from the peg.

"Goodbye mum, bye dad." she called, not waiting for a reply before she shut the large oak door behind her. Her feet left a path across the green grass that was still heavy with dew, as she crossed the front garden to take her bike from against the tree. Grasping the handlebars she wheeled it out of the gates, before swinging her leg over and beginning to pedal. This was her favourite part of the day, she'd decided years ago, cycling the same journey into the nearest town to the local muggle comprehensive. Year eleven, she thought wistfully. Her fifth year in the rotten place.

The narrow country lane that passed by the Weasley family farmhouse reached a junction, and Rose took the road to the right directing her into town. She pushed herself now as she did every day, peddling at a speed to almost match the cars whizzing past along the A-road. The sun was low in the sky obscured by morning mist, and the air was chill. For a second Rose allowed herself to imagine she was flying through the sky on a broomstick, her hair streaming out behind, eyes watering from the sheer speed and excitement, the way she'd once heard her father describe to her younger brother Hugo.

_"Imagine it Hugo. It was the first match of season, the sky was grey and the rain had begun to pour down. You have never experienced bad weather until you've felt it from the sky - felt the rain soak through your robes, painfully cold, making your hair stick to your face; the wind whip around you, tugging at your clothes and threatening to knock you off your broomstick. All below us the sea of Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were shouting and cheering our names over the howling of the wind and thunder of the rain."_

_Hugo's little hands were clenched tightly around the edges of the blanket listening to his father's thrilling bedtime story. This was the last one he'd ever hear before he arrived at Hogwarts and experienced it all for himself._

_"The match was almost over, and the scores were tied: Gryffindor 120, Slytherin 120. But no one on either team would settle for a tie. I waited by the goalposts, watching the Quaffle fly from Slytherin to Slytherin, to be intercepted by a Gryffindor, to be violently reclaimed by a Slytherin, hurtling towards me..."_

_From the bedroom door Rose heard Hugo's breath catch in his throat; he was caught up in the excitement of the match like he was right there beside his father hovering next to the goalposts. _

_"Of course the pouring rain was making it terribly difficult to see, but the Slytherin Chaser approached and I watched his arm pull back and launch the Quaffle towards the ring to my left and I shot to one side, thrusting out my hands and saving it with the very tips of my gloves!" Ron Weasley ended the story in a whisper, grinning at his son who stared back in amazement and pride._

_Bidding goodnight with a smile, he tucked the covers around his son and switched off the light, knowing there was no way Hugo would be able to sleep tonight with the excitement of what tomorrow would bring. When he caught sight of his daughter lingering in the shadows outside the door, he couldn't help the shadow of guilt that crossed his face before he hastily replaced it with a smile._

Rose snapped out of her daydream. She wasn't on a broom. She wasn't a witch. And she didn't attend Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. No amount of guilt or sympathy on her parents part could make up for that. There was nothing anyone could do about it, Rose Weasley - the only daughter of the famous Ron and Hermione Weasley - was a Squib. A_ Squib_. Magic-less. Two-thirds of the Golden Trio had produced an anomaly, a freak.

Rose had often pondered the question whether she'd have just been better off born a muggle, and knowing nothing of the Wizarding World. As a Squib, she she knew the Wizarding World like it was her own, yet it could never be hers and she'd never belong. A world without that knowledge would be a world without pain. She could have grown up a normal muggle girl, gone to school, made lots of friends, not cared much about school work because she'd know she had nothing to prove to anyone and nothing to make up for. She might even have got the odd detention – maybe she'd be one of the loud and confident ones, who answers the teachers back. Or maybe she'd wear lots of makeup and jewellery and nail varnish with her school uniform, despite being told every day by every teacher who passed her way to remove it. She could've turned out as one of the popular girls, the beautiful ones with all the attention from the boys, who held parties at their houses and were driven to school by pretty mums in nice cars.

But Rose never pondered this question for long, because deep down she knew the answer. She couldn't live without magic. She may not be able to do magic herself, but the Wizarding World was to her, simply wonderful. She spent hours simply dreaming of lifting up a wand and being able to pick any spell from the depths of her mind and upon uttering it and waving her wand, be able to do anything. She'd seen her mother point her wand towards the dishes after dinner and set them about washing themselves. She'd seen her father red-faced, de-gnoming the garden by blasting the little things into oblivion and throwing them as far from the garden as he could. And when Hugo was home from Hogwarts for the holidays, she hung on his every word as he told her stories of lessons stirring cauldrons of pungent potions, transfiguring household items into small animals, peering into crystal balls, or getting into 'near-death' situations with all manner of magical creatures.

The Wizarding World truly was Rose's idea of heaven; of utopia. It was – literally – magical. Most days she could manage her feelings of isolation and alienation, and the pain of being so unbearably different, because she told herself she was thankful that she at least knew this world existed, and could experience it in her own detached way.

Because of this, her happiest times were in the school holidays. Not only was her brother home from Hogwarts, but all her cousins too. Her aunts and uncles and grandparents and numerous cousins visited regularly – her parents loved to have a houseful. Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny visited lots during both term time and the holidays, as did Granny Molly and Grandpa Arthur, Uncle George and Auntie Angelina and their daughter Roxanne who works in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the family shop George and his late twin brother Fred set up while they were still in Hogwarts.

Fred died during the Battle of Hogwarts when her parents were just eighteen, and that was why Roxanne's brother was named Fred in his memory.

Oh the Battle of Hogwarts was a thrilling tale Rose often begged to hear, when she was as young as three, right through to now as a fifteen year old. Sometimes she forgot that it was all true, and got caught up in the suspense and drama and the emotion and the tragedy and all the fighting and battle... and then when she remembered that it all really happened, it made her breathless. To think her father, mother, and Uncle Harry, and all the rest of the family had gone through all of that... to think they fought the most dangerous dark wizard in history, defeated him, and survived to tell the tale to their children, all cozy in front of the fire or tucked up in bed for a bedtime story! It really was amazing. Rose could never imagine giving up all that. Being part of such a wonderful family with such a noble and exciting history – even though she knew she would never be the same, and could never experience anything like it – just being a part of it was enough to keep her clinging on to the Wizarding World with all she had.

Nowadays her favourite cousin was Albus Potter. She could barely even call him a favourite when she loved every single one of her cousins alike, but Rose almost felt like he was different from the others, a little like her maybe. He was quiet and studious like she was, and he seemed to understand her. Many of her cousins felt awkward around her, sometimes unsure what to say, sometimes hesitant to mention magic or Hogwarts in case it might upset her. And honestly, for a little while it did, in the beginning when she was first left behind while the other cousins her age went off for their first year at Hogwarts... But Albus was different to the others. He never hesitated to mention Hogwarts, he didn't try to hide his wand, and he wasn't afraid to ask Rose how she really felt. Albus was sensitive and he was kind.

By the end of Albus' first year, he and Rose had a wonderful friendship that hadn't been nearly as strong before it was discovered Rose was a Squib, and Albus had joined Hogwarts. They wrote letters all through term-time, and when Albus returned home for holidays, he brought books loaned from Hogwarts Library, textbooks on his various lessons, and the odd magically moving photograph for Rose to pore over. Albus – along with her own brother Hugo – were Rose's best connections to Hogwarts.

Sometimes Rose thought that maybe somewhere inside, Albus really was different from the rest of her cousins, because he was the only one of all of them to be Sorted into Slytherin. At first he was devastated. He had always worried he might be Sorted into Slytherin, the House that was renowned to be full of pure-blood-maniacs and dark wizards in the making. But as his father reminded him, he was Albus _Severus _Potter. One of the wizards he was named after was in fact a Slytherin, and he was a very great wizard. He was a hero. It didn't take long for Albus to settle into Slytherin, and in his letters to Rose and home to his family, he explained that it actually wasn't that bad. He even joked with Rose that the emerald Slytherin colours complimented his green eyes much better than the scarlet red of Gryffindor. Well secretly Rose thought she'd much rather be in Gryffindor, but she never said that to Albus. She'd read '_Hogwarts: A History' _countless times, and Gryffindor Tower sounded like a much more pleasant place than the Slytherin dungeons. Plus she would much rather be assumed to be brave than to be evil – as the house stereotypes tended to be.

Rose stopped peddling, and let the bike wheel her down the little road into school. All around her car doors opened and school-kids got out, teenagers on bikes and scooters thronged through the gates, and over by the doors teachers stood, watching the students piling into the building. She climbed off and pushed her bike the last way to the bike sheds, feeling her spirits dampen. Another day at school. Another day doing same old Chemistry, same old maths, same old geography... same old, same old. Muggle school was _boring. _Not one of the lessons was exciting or interesting, not one had elements of fear or danger. Not one allowed you to do anything remotely magical, and that – to Rose – made each and every lesson completely pointless.

Rose locked the padlock on her bike and let herself drift with the crowd into the building. Whether she wanted to be here or not, this was where she was, and she had to make the most of the pointless education she was getting. Someday she would have to get a muggle job in the muggle world, and earn muggle money. She couldn't live off her parents forever, and she couldn't keep dreaming of being something she's not. And, Rose decided, she could do it. If this is what she was – as good as a muggle in most respects – then she was going to do it, and do it well. She would pass her GCSEs with flying colours at the end of this year, and then she would go to college, and once again do very well. She might even go to University after that and really excel. Rose was determined to show the world that despite what she was, she wasn't a complete failure.

* * *

**_A/N: So that was the first introduction into Rose's life as a squib. sounds tough huh. it'll get better i promise, good things are in store for Rose!_**

**_For anyone who read my other story Black's Brother, my main character was called Roe, and i keep finding myself writing Roe instead of Rose, and it's quite weird. something to get used to, i suppose. I've also switched to writing in 3rd rather than 1st person... fancied a change, no particular reason for it. _**

**_Next chapter will introduce you all to Scorpius and Albus. They are two of the other main characters in this fic, i'm already learning to love both of them very much! _**

**_I'd love love love some reviews on my very first chapter, let me know what you think pretty please! _**

**_-DaizeeG_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: thanks for all the reviews on my first chapter! great to hear from you all, and i'm glad you all think i'm off to a good start! so... it's about time i introduced the lovely Scorpius Malfoy, don't you think? read on..._  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Scorpius Malfoy glanced in the mirror as he hurried out of the dorm; a last minute check that it wasn't too obvious that he'd overslept. His shock of white-blonde hair was sticking up at odd angles from a night of tossing and turning, and he wasn't quite sure he'd buttoned his shirt up right, but nevertheless, the familiar Malfoy glint shone out from his grey eyes as he settled a look of cool composure onto his face. Somewhat satisfied, he continued on his way out, pushing past a few dawdling First Years as he went. When he finally dropped onto a bench in the Great Hall, he was a little breathless.

"Thanks for waking me up!" he grumbled to the boy next to him.

"I did try, but you probably couldn't hear me over your own snoring." Albus Potter replied straight-faced, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I don't snore." Scorpius raised his eyebrows, looking ever so slightly worried.

"You don't usually, but you were this morning. Loudly." He grinned. For such a quiet boy, Albus sure had perfected his mischievous grin. Scorpius frowned.

"Hey Scorpius!" a soft voice called. He looked up as a dark-haired Fourth Year whose name he didn't remember – or probably never bothered learning in the first place – drifted past, sending a sweet smile his way.

"Alright." he nodded, feigning recognition, but looking back at Albus quickly enough not to notice the way she almost melted when he looked her way.

"Do you know her?" Albus asked.

"Do I ever know them?" Scorpius countered, piling a few slices of toast onto his plate.

"Fair point. Nope, never." Albus accepted with a knowing smile. He'd gradually gotten used to Scorpius's apparent popularity with the girls of Hogwarts over the last few years, while Scorpius on the other hand seemed to find it normal to be so lusted after. That or he just didn't see it. Either way, he never attended a school dance alone, and there was always a romantic note or two or box of chocolates that found it's way onto his lap on Valentine's Day. And though the chocolates more often than not were passed in Albus's direction, Albus wasn't surprised when from time to time he'd turn up to dinner to find his best friend's arm round some girl's waist, or holding her hand in the corridor.

"Post!" A couple of First Years began to exclaim excitedly. First term was always the same, the new kids getting used to the way the school ran, and squealing every time something remotely interesting happened. Scorpius rolled his eyes. Not expecting any post he proceeded with munching on his toast. No doubt Albus would get a pile of letters from various relatives, he always did. The owls swooped low over the four long house tables, dropping letters and packages in front of students, and to Scorpius's surprise a package dropped to the table in front of him, his father's owl flapping its great wings and flying off again.

Albus threw him a questioning look, to which Scorpius shrugged, eyeing the package. His stomach clenched at the thought of what his father might have to say. He hasn't spoken to him since... Scorpius dispelled these thoughts, opening one edge of the package carefully. A folded note dropped onto his plate. He put the half-opened package down for a moment to read the note first.

_Scorpius,_

_I hope you got to Hogwarts okay, and Fifth Year is going well. I haven't heard from your mother, but I'm sure she will return home soon. I am so sorry for what happened, Scorpius. I hope you understand that. I swear, I'll never let that happen again._

_From, your loving father._

_PS, I enclose a gift to celebrate a new year at school._

Scorpius dropped the note back to the table. The handwriting on the note was shaky and scrawled, not his father's usual neat script. Scorpius imagined his father sat at his writing desk, his unsteady hand causing his quill to tremble as it traced across the page, his other hand clasped firmly around the neck of a Firewhiskey bottle. That's how he'd left him, slumped in the armchair staring into the empty fireplace, swigging from a bottle. Draco Malfoy, proud, intelligent, strong, refined. To the rest of the world that's who he was, a handsome man of presence, from a family of wealth and history; pure blood and powerful. He made sure part in the Great War was down-played while he played Mr Nice Guy who'd realised the error of his ways and lived to make amends. He faked respect and good-nature even to the faces of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley when he encountered then in public. None but Scorpius and his mother Astoria really _knew_ Draco Malfoy.

"What is it?" Albus asked, peering at him over the top of one of his own letters.

"A gift..." Scorpius muttered, picking the package up again and sliding out a square box. It was smooth black leather, with a groove running all the way round it. Taking it in both hands he pulled it firmly, and the box opened with a muffled 'snap'. Inside sat a sleek silver watch, ticking silently. The tips of each hand were studded with tiny emeralds Scorpius noted, turning the box so each silver link caught the light.

"Wow. That looks... Expensive." Albus commented, his dark eyebrows raised.

"It is." He nodded, shutting the box and putting it on the table next to the note. _And so it begins_, thought Scorpius. The extravagant presents, the 'heartfelt' apologies, the empty promises. Sure, maybe it hadn't got this bad before, but this same old routine had played out countless times.

"What's it for, then? You're birthday isn't for ages." Albus asked.

"Apology." Scorpius said sardonically.

"Ah." he said. After a few moments he said, "So... it happened again then."

"Yeah."

Neither boys spoke for a further few moments. Albus considered his next words carefully. He knew a little of what Draco Malfoy was like at home from the scant details Scorpius shared, but like his father, he was proud. In a different way of course, but in such a way that sharing details – even with his best friend – on his family issues and domestics was not something he did readily. He kept his personal problems to himself. Albus never pried; he knew Scorpius would tell him what he wanted to tell him, but something told him things were a little different this time. He glanced over and read the note from his father.

"Where did your mother go?" Albus asked quietly, when he was sure all those on the table around them were engaged in conversation.

"You know how it is... he got wound up, mum and I spent the day treading on eggshells around him, then mum snapped." Scorpius said lightly, trying to hide the anger and upset in his voice.

"Your _mum_ snapped?"

"Yeah... She said she's had enough. She told him he was shameful, disgusting. The way he treated his family, the way he lied and pretended to be such a nice guy, when really he was an abusive, controlling waste of space." Scorpius laughed humourlessly. "I respect her for it, actually. She said _everything _she could have possibly needed to say. How his looks and his money were all he had, but time would take his looks, and his habit of chucking gifts our way when he'd 'gone too far' would take his money." Scorpius screwed the note up, clenching it into a ball in his fist.

"And do you know what he did? He hit her. For the first time she actually stood up to him, and the only way he knew to react was to swing his fist."

"I'm so sorry..." Albus said, watching Scorpius and trying to gauge how was feeling.

"No, I'm sorry. That my father is such a sickeningly pathetic excuse for a human being." He said.

"So... your mum walked out after that?"

"Yeah. She just went. His mood suddenly changed and he hurried after her begging and pleading and apologising. But she's heard it all before; we both have." Scorpius dropped the screwed up note to the table.

"So she went, and I got left with him. 'Scorpius,' he said, 'you know I love you both, you know I'd never mean to hurt either of you.'... 'bollocks' I told him, and went to my room before he could try and play any other mind games."

Albus regarded his best friend with concern. Scorpius stared at his hands, not meeting Albus's gaze while he spoke as if he were too ashamed.

"I couldn't face coming down for supper and sitting at a table while he showed off his best acting skills. Thankfully it was the 31st of August, so I packed my trunk for Hogwarts and slipped out of the door while he was giving stern instructions to one of the house-elves."

"Where did you go?"

"I walked to the nearest village, called a taxi from a pub phone, and arrived at Kings' Cross by seven. With the last bit of muggle money I had left, I bought a burger and a drink, and found myself a quiet corner in the station to sleep." Scorpius explained matter-of-factly.

"You slept in the station?!"

"Well I didn't get much sleep if I'm honest, but yeah. Then it was just a case of waiting till noon to go to Platform 9 ¾ and get on the train. Which is where I found you." He finally looked over at Albus.

"No wonder you looked so... ill. You must have been so tired." Albus frowned.

"And hungry. Never has the trolley lady seemed so attractive."

Albus raised an eyebrow at Scorpius's dry humour.

"Scorp, you should've just come to mine."

"Nah, it was fine. I would've barely arrived at yours before it was time to leave again anyway." Scorpius shrugged. Really he just wouldn't have been able to face seeing anyone that evening. It took enough effort to put on a blank face at the station the next morning when Hogwarts students and their families began to appear, there was no way he could've hidden it from Albus too. Sharp as a needle he was; Albus had come to be able to understand Scorpius far more than he would have usually been comfortable. But since it was Albus, he didn't really mind all that much.

"Forget about it, anyway. We've got more important things to worry about at the moment... like being late for Potions." Scorpius said, suddenly keen to change the subject. He grabbed the black box off the table and shoved it in his bag, leaving the screwed up note where it was.

"Like you need to worry about being late... you'd just smile and bat your eyelashes and the professor would have miraculously forgotten anything about it." Albus said, getting up from the bench and scooping his own bag off the floor. Standing up next to Scorpius it became clear how short and skinny Albus was, his frame almost the complete opposite from Scorpius's tall, well-built body.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Al." Scorpius said nonchalantly, only the cheeky glint returning to his eyes betraying him. Albus smiled, following him out of the Great Hall at a brisk walk, satisfied his comment had managed to wipe the worry lines from Scorpius's forehead, even if just for now.

* * *

**_A/N: and so that is Scorpius! and Albus too. what do you think of them both? ooh. and Draco. do you hate me for making him not a nice person, would you have preferred a 'nice' Draco? hmm. tell me what you think!_**

**_although im working in 3rd person, i'll probably flick between focussing on different characters in different chapters, not necessarily scorpius and rose. new way for me to write, but i'm enjoying how its working so far. hopefully you guys'll like it too. :) _**

**_anyway, REVIEW if you have any questions or hopes for the future plot, or if you just wanna tell me you're enjoying it. (or hating it? ...i hope not)_**

**_-DaizeeG _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: okay i'm updating a lot sooner than i thought i'd be able to, but i had written this in advance a while ago anyway. updates will slow down after this, as i will no longer have chapters 'pre-written', so..enjoy my speedy updating now while it lasts! haha yeah, so back to Rose, she's feeling a bit more cheerful in this chapter which is good, read on to find out why :) _  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Is that a _laptop?_" Hermione Weasley asked as her daughter walked in home from school, holding something square and metallic that vaguely resembled the much more obsolete laptop that used to sit on her father's desk when she was a teenager.

"Yes it is." Rose said, holding the laptop close to her chest and smiling.

"Where did you get it?"

"School. They set a project to do on a computer, and I said I didn't have one, so they've loaned it to me." Rose said happily. For once the prospect of doing homework was actually exciting. Using the computers in ICT lessons at school was fantastic enough, but bringing one to her own home was something new to her. It would be the only electrical device in the whole house.

"Oh that's good of them. What's the project about?" Her mother asked conversationally, putting down the basket of laundry she had been in the middle of carrying to the kitchen. It wasn't often her daughter came home with a smile on her face, she was intrigued to find out more about what had made her happy.

"It's a history project on the Great War." Rose told her. Hermione's eyebrows lifted so high they nearly disappeared into her hairline.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh. The muggle war, mum. The First World War." Rose amended at the shocked look on her mother's face. Obviously she'd heard the words 'Great War' and instantly related them to the Wizarding War, which was often now referred to as the Great War.

"Oh of course. Sorry." Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Um, how are you researching it? Will you be visiting the library in town?"

"Yeah... I suppose I'll have to, since we don't have internet." Rose shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Yes... Well, I could talk to your father, maybe we could get an internet connection set up here. Since it's for school work and all."

"You don't have to, it's fine." Rose shook her head fervently. The last thing she wanted to do was put her parents out or cause them unnecessary trouble.

"Are you sure, dear?"

"Yes of course. I much prefer the library anyway. And I'm sure the teacher would prefer us to use books rather than the Internet. I'll just use the computer to type it all up." She assured her mother.

"That's my girl. Libraries are treasure troves of information, there's nowhere better. When I was your age I virtually lived in the library, reading and studying..."

"When we were her age we were helping Harry in the library find a way to bloody breathe underwater for the Triwizard Tournament." Rose's father Ron interjected, appearing in a doorway wearing a jumper knitted by his mother.

"No Ron, I think you'll find that was Fourth Year." Hermione corrected him. Rose looked between the two, listening hopefully, wondering if either parent would continue and tell her the story. They hadn't told her a story in ages.

"Oh yeah. Anyway. What's this I hear about a school project?"

Rose sighed inwardly as her father briskly changed the subject.

"It's a project on World War One for history. I'm going to research it in the library then type up my findings on this laptop the school have loaned me." Rose explained again, careful not to use the phrase 'Great War' again.

"Well that sounds... Interesting. Let me know if you need any help." Ron said. Rose nodded and thanked him politely, and he wandered off again. She exchanged a look with her mother before they both burst out laughing. Her father helping her with muggle history? Or using a laptop? Or even using a library for that matter! It was literally laughable.

"Oh dear..." Hermione sighed, giggles subsiding. "I'd best finish this..." She picked the basket of laundry up again and made for the kitchen.

"Clear a space on your desk for that laptop then Rose, and you can pop down to the library on the weekend. If you're anything like I was, you'll end up spending all day in there!" Her mother called, before disappearing through the kitchen door. Hermione smiled to herself, happy to see her daughter come home from school with a smile on her face for once.

Rose was still smiling as she ascended the stairs, despite feeling a little put out that once again the opportunity for an interesting story was avoided. She reached her room and closed the door behind her, relishing in the thought of a little time alone after a long day surrounded by people. Ignoring the desk, she took the laptop to her bed and sat down, opening it up in front of her. The screen came to life and she typed in the username and password the school had supplied.

"First things first..." Rose murmured, pulling a small device from her pocket and plugging it into the side of the laptop. Clicking the browser icon, the internet loaded up the school homepage. Of course she hadn't planned to spend the weekend with a laptop without internet; she'd taken a detour on her way home from school and purchased the USB modem in town, so she could get online anywhere and any time she wanted. Thankfully her parents hadn't even noticed that she was almost twenty-five minutes late home from school, so she even managed to avoid any questions that she might struggle to answer. Rose pulled the history file from her bag and opened it to the page that explained the project she was to carry out. Heading straight for Google, she began to collect her information.

An hour or two later, Rose had almost ten typed pages of text on the war, and had began organising it onto a powerpoint presentation. She was determined for her project to be the best in the class. She'd seen some of the girls' faces when she'd quietly mentioned to the teacher that she didn't have a computer... she would show them that you didn't need to own a computer to produce the best project. Rose knew her way round a computer probably better than they did anyway. She may dislike school quite a lot, but there were a few things about it she did like, and one of those was making use of the IT suite at school. Growing up in a Wizarding household where they don't even have electricity, let alone computers, getting to grips with modern day technology was a learning curve, and one that Rose relished. Maybe it was knowing that she could do things her family couldn't, or maybe it was just the thrill of finding something that she found easy, but either way she worked hard to be just as good – and better – than those in her class who had electricity, computers, and mobiles of their own.

Rose was so engrossed in her work that a sharp tap at the window made her jump. Sliding off the bed she went to her bedroom window and let in the owl that was insistantly tapping it's beak against the glass. It hopped inside and waited on the windowsill as she took the letter... it was from Albus! Rose opened the letter excitedly.

_Hey Rose, hope your week went well. Mine was... same as always really! It was the Quidditch Trials on the weekend, obviously I didn't go, but over in Gryffindor I hear Hugo did really well, and so did James (obviously) and Dominique too. Can't say the same about Louis though... don't think he'll make the team. Although with Fred as Captain who knows? He might put him through on sympathy. As for the Slytherin team, it all looks promising. Scorp trialled again, and will no doubt get a spot on the team. The list goes up tomorrow morning, so we'll see if there's many happy faces around! You'll probably get a letter from Hugo telling you about it. I've already had a blow-by-blow recount of the trial thanks to Scorpius, lucky me. I wouldn't complain though... Scorpius has been pretty low recently, him coming back from the trial was the happiest I've seen him for a while.  
__Anyway. This whole business about having OWLs this year is really putting the pressure on. Every single professor seems to deem it necessary to give us enough work to keep us busy for a year, yet to hand it in the following week. The worst bit is Divination... seriously. A pointless subject. We have to write a dream diary for the next few weeks! I know you find it all very interesting, but there is honestly nothing remotely interesting about it at all. I think I'll just make a few things up to slip in the diary... have you got any ideas? So I'm guessing we'll have our exams around the same time this year... you with your GCSE things, and me with my OWLs. And I bet you won't get TROLL all round! Neither will I with any luck... I'm hoping to beat my dad's OWL results. James isn't exactly competition, I hate to say it. I bet you would be serious competition!  
__I'd better sign off... it's beginning to rain and I have to get all the way to the Owlery to have this posted to you. Just a few weeks till half term, I'll see you then. If you're lucky I might steal and bring you home one of Trelawney's crystal balls! Ha..._

_Your cousin, Albus._

Rose was smiling as she reread the letter for the second time. Grabbing a pen, she immediately began to write a reply, her head filled with all the things she wanted to ask him and tell him.

_Dear Albus,_

_The trials sound very exciting. Disappointed to hear that you're letting down the team by not trying out, though! Come on Al, we all know there's secretly a star player hiding inside of you! Fingers crossed for the others though, sounds like Fred will have a really strong team this year! Do you know how he's handling his first year as Captain? Must be awfully exciting. Do let me know who gets on the team, for Slytherin and Gryffindor. _

Rose poised her pen just above the paper. As she wrote she was responding to each part of the letter in turn, but now she came to the bit about Scorpius. Now... she knew Scorpius was a good friend of Albus, yet she had never heard much about him. From the rest of her cousins she heard little that was particularly positive, and all she knew from her parents was about his father... and that certainly wasn't postive at all. She knew the stories well, and the part Draco Malfoy played. How he hated her mother and father and Uncle Harry all through Hogwarts, how he became a Death Eater, how he lead other Death Eaters right into the school and caused the death of Albus Dumbledore... and lots more besides. Draco Malfoy certainly wasn't a nice man, and Rose didn't know anything about Scorpius that might make him any different. What was it they said... the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree?

Of course, Rose trusted Albus's ability to make friends with the right people, so he can't be that much like his father... Yet Rose recalled things she'd heard James say about how arrogant Scorpius was, a ladies man, too intelligent for his own good... all sorts of things. It was obvious how much James disliked Scorpius, but Rose just couldn't see how James could hate him, and Albus could be best friends him.

Rose continued to write, shaking the thoughts from her head. She'd never know who was right about the boy, so she would just have to stay impartial.

_Say good luck to all of them for me! Sorry to hear about Scorpius. I'm sure you'll look after him._

Rose wrote after a little deliberation. She kept it friendly and non-judgemental. That was the best she could do.

_I'm having the same thing... all my teachers are setting us essay after project after book, GCSEs are bringing plenty of work to keep me busy, so rest assured, I'm in the same boat! I've been loaned a laptop from school to do one of these projects on... it's so cool to be able to use a computer away from school at home! Maybe I might be allowed to borrow it over half-term so I can show you. I bought a thing that lets me use the internet at home too, it's brilliant! I can't wait to show you actually, I'll beg to borrow the laptop again if I have to. I'd love to help with your dream diary but I don't think I'd be much help... you should just make things up. Pretend you dreamt about being a unicorn swimming in a desert or something stupid like that... you're teacher might think you're a little psychotic, but it'd be entertaining for her to read!  
Well I don't know how the grades would translate with GCSE grades, but let's say... a GCSE grade A is equivalent to an O, a B is equivalent to an E, a C to an A, a D to a P, an E to a D, and an F to a T (though hopefully neither of us will get an F or T...). So let us compete! I will beat you, you just watch me! Though I have a certain feeling muggle chemistry is a good deal easier than potions sounds, I think it's a fair battle. Game on, cuz? _

_-Rose_

_PS... hope you didn't get rained on. I'm looking forward to getting a crystal ball at half-term now, so you'd better not let me down! lots of love. _

Rose attached the letter to the owl and let it back out of the window, feeling significantly happier as she watched the owl disappear into the darkening sky.

* * *

_**A/N: aww, I really like their relationship, they're sweet cousins :) anyway. so we've got a little bit of Rose and Albus, some Rose and her parents, and a little info on what Rose actually knows about Scorpius. Also a bit about how Rose's life compares with Albus's, i find it so sad that she is so...detached from their world, yet a part of it too. I'd hate to be in that situation, it would be so depressing :( Let me know what kind of impression you're getting so far anyway!**_

_**-DaizeeG **_


	4. Chapter 4

******_A/N: Hellooo everybody. Thanks for the feedback on last chapter - and I've noticed people have been favouriting and following, so thanks for that too. :) I wrote this on the bus the other day, hope you like it. I've got exams in a few weeks so I'm going into revision mode, so I may not be able to update for a bit - but though I say that I might end up writing a quick chapter anyway, I'm unpredictable. Hope you enjoy this chapter! _  
**

* * *

******Chapter Four**

Albus finally returned from the Owlery, his clothing significantly dampened by the late September rain that had swept over Hogwarts. Casting a quick drying spell as he stepped inside the building, he ran up the stairs, catching up with a familiar ginger-haired boy.

"Louis!" he greeted him.

"Oh hey Albus." His Third-Year cousin greeted him. Albus noted that he was looking just as rained-on as he did only moments ago. He pointed his wand at him and cast another drying spell.

"Drying spell. You should definitely learn that one." he laughed at Louis's bemused expression.

"Thanks. I've been down at the Quidditch pitch practicing flying. Didn't fall off today which was great." Louis said enthusiastically, lifting his broom that he carried in one hand.

"Oh fantastic Louis, well done." Albus smiled, feeling a little guilty about what he'd written in his letter to Rose. "Good luck with trying out for the team, Fred'd be lucky to have you."

"Thanks. I didn't make the team last year or the year before, so maybe this year is my year!" Louis grinned.

"It could be!" Albus tried to mirror his enthusiasm.

"See you later anyway, Albus." Louis waved, continuing up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, while Albus took the route to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Yeah, see you." Albus called back. When he eventually arrived in Slytherin Common room, it was to find Scorpius draped across one of the emerald leather armchairs with his legs hanging over the side and his quill in hand, scratching across a rather large scroll of parchment. He looked up as Albus approached.  
"Defence Against The Dark Arts. Four foot scroll on the Unforgivables. Due tomorrow." He explained, his quill not pausing in it's frantic journey across the page.

"Oh that. I've finished it already." Albus said, only a touch of smugness in his voice.

"What! When did you have time for that? What with all the other work we've been set this week..." Scorpius asked incredulously.

"I did it the day we got it actually. Time management is the secret to success, my dear friend." He laughed, falling into the chair next to him and dropping his bag to the floor.

"You'll have to teach me your secrets one of these days." Scorpius muttered. The boys fell silent for a little while, the only sound was the fire crackling in the grate, and Scorpius's quill on the parchment. Albus thought back to the other letter he'd sent at the Owlery.

"Just been to the Owlery. It's tipping down outside and I got soaked." Albus remarked.

"Good old weather." Scorpius said.

"Yeah. Listen... you know what you were saying the other day about what happened with your dad..."

"Mmm..." Scorpius said absently, but his quill stopped scratching across the paper.

"Well I had this idea that you could come stay with us over half-term. I mean, if you really don't want to see your dad, then you might as well. More fun than staying at Hogwarts for half-term too. My dad won't mind. And it gives you time to think about the situation, and your dad to think about it too." Albus suggested nervously. He wasn't sure at all how Scorpius would react. There was a few moments of heavy silence.

"You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you." Scorpius said dryly.

"Well... yeah. I just thought it would be a good idea, you don't have to. I mean, you've never been to my house before anyway, it could be fun and stuff. And I just thought, it would be convenient for you, since you really don't want to go back home..."

"Well I had been planning on staying at Hogwarts, going back _there _was not my intention."

"Oh okay, well I don't mind. It was just a suggestion." Albus said quickly, realising that maybe his suggestion wasn't a good idea.

"That's not what I meant Al. But I don't want to intrude."

"Oh. Scorp, you wouldn't be intruding. Honestly... the house is always full of people, one extra won't make much difference."

"Are you sure? I don't really know any of your family either." Scorpius hesitated.

"Seriously it's fine. And you'll never get to know them if you don't actually meet and talk to them." he said. Scorpius shifted round in the armchair so he was facing Albus.

"Um... Are you sure your dad would be okay with it?"

Albus could tell he was getting somewhere now. "Of course he would." he said, knowing he'd only just written to his father with the idea and had no clue what he was going to say.

"Well... as long as it's alright, then yeah. I'd like that. I don't want to intrude though..."

"You won't be intruding." Albus repeated, smiling slightly.

"Okay, okay. Well um, cool. Thanks Albus."

"That's alright." He shrugged. "Anyway, see you later."

"Where you going?" Scorpius's eyes followed Albus as he stood up and began to leave.

"Library. I have to research for the Transfiguration essay we got today." he frowned.

"Fun. See you later." Scorpius said, raising an eyebrow. With a grimace of agreement, Albus disappeared out of the Common Room, leaving Scorpius alone in the quiet with his thoughts.

Discarding the half-finished essay, Scorpius closed his eyes and leant his head back in the chair. The firelight gave his usually pale complexion a warm glow, but it failed to hide the dark shadows that still hung under his eyes. He still wasn't sleeping properly. Scorpius knew it, Albus knew it, all the boys in the Fifth Year Slytherin dorm knew it, but no one said a word about it. Scorpius would never admit that he was dogged by bad dreams when he did sleep, and couldn't stop thinking and thinking things over and over when he was awake. He lay there most of the night, curtains drawn tightly on the bed, blanket pulled up over his head, forcing out light and sound, hoping for some feeling of shelter or safety. Nevertheless, his thoughts went round and round in his head – worries and fears and concerns. For his mother, his father, himself...

His mother must be living somewhere else, he knew, but she hadn't got in touch with him. Sure, Scorpius thought, she wouldn't want to speak to his father, but why not Scorpius? How hard was it to write a letter to him and assure him she was okay? Maybe even ask if he was alright? She had no idea what happened after she left, anything could've happened and she just wouldn't know. Scorpius wasn't sure if she even wanted to know anymore... his thoughts had echoed round and round his head till he wasn't sure how he felt or what he believed.

And what of his father? Scorpius had ignored the letter he had sent and the watch stayed in its box, shoved to the very back of a drawer. He'd also ignored a further three letters over the past two weeks. Each one had progressed in tone from his 'heartfelt' apology, till the most recent demanded that Scorpius reply to his letters immediately. Scorpius had anticipated all of this, and threw each letter in the fire as he received them, ignoring the way his stomach twisted and his hands shook. He let Albus think he wasn't bothered, and Albus didn't bring up the subject again. Not till today anyway.

The idea of even going to Albus's house was not usually an attractive one, let alone for the whole of the holiday. Albus's life was so... different. He had good, loving parents and countless cousins and aunts and uncles. He was surrounded by a huge, close-knit family that wrapped round him like a comforting blanket. There was always someone there for him. Thinking about it made his chest ache. His dislike for his own life was nothing compared to his jealousy of what the Weasleys and Potters had, though he could barely admit this to himself, let alone anyone else. He didn't want to even consider how he would feel seeing their world from the inside.

All his life he'd had his father whispering in his ear. The Weasleys are _scum _he told him. Harry Potter is an arrogant fool and a fraud. Hermione Weasley is a filthy mudblood. ...He had nothing but hate and contempt for them all. Even when Draco discovered his friendship with Albus Potter, he derided him. He scoffed, he insulted, he ridiculed. And so never once did Scorpius mention their names at home. The speech of disgust and disappointment in his son's choice of peers that was sure to follow was not something Scorpius could handle on a regular basis.

Now it came to it, Scorpius was choosing them over him. He almost smiled at the thought, despite the knot of nerves and worry that tightened in his stomach. He would take a week at the Potter's any day over returning home.

"_Hogwarts_ is my home." Scorpius murmured, correcting his thoughts. Hogwarts had always been more of a home to him than Malfoy Manor, and now it was all he had. Malfoy Manor was not his home, certainly not anymore. That was it now.

* * *

_**A/N: I love the image of Scorp just sitting there with his eyes closed and the firelight flickering on his face - I literally had the perfect image of it in my head as I was writing, gah. Anyway. We briefly met Louis there too, what a cutie. He's one of those kids who's really enthusiastic about everything, even though he's really not any good at any of it. No one has had the heart to tell him, aww. He's Bill and Fleur's son if you don't remember. Bit more about what Draco's like at home too, and how Scorpius feels about it all. He's feeling rough at the moment. How many of you would love to give Scorpius a hug right now? ;) I would.**_

_**Thanks for reading/following/favouriting/reviewing. Hope to hear from some of you.**_

_**-DaizeeG**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: exams out of the way, i'm straight back on the fanfic bandwagon. hope you haven't missed the story too much. ;) _  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Harry Potter read over the letter in his hand a second time before handing it to his wife. Her brown eyes flickered over the words in her son's rushed handwriting.

"Malfoy?" She questioned, arching one perfect eyebrow.

"Well what can we say? It's his best friend." Harry said, eyeing the letter Ginny had dropped to the kitchen table. "He's not his father." He reminded her.

"But he _is _his father's son." She countered, remembering all the years she spent at Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy, who made it his business to make her – and everybody's – life uncomfortable, as well as being an ex-Death Eater and everything else she could list that made him significantly undesirable to be involved with. She also wasn't sure how likely it was that his opinions of Weasleys and Potters had changed much.

"Come on, Albus wouldn't be friends with the kind of boy Draco ever was." Harry reasoned. He knew that Scorpius was the only one Albus would call a close friend. Their friendship was like Harry had with Ron and Hermione in school. He couldn't deny him this.

"That's true I suppose." She accepted reluctantly.

"Albus has never had a friend stay, it'll be good for him. We could let Scorpius stay in the spare room." Harry continued.

"Okay, fine." Ginny quickly gave in. There was never any point in disagreeing with Harry, he was nearly always right. Harry smiled triumphantly.

"But one thing, Harry. _You_ get to explain to James." She added with a cheeky smile and walked out of the kitchen before he could argue. She wouldn't let him get away with being right that easily, she decided. Plus she knew how much their son James disliked Scorpius. Harry would certainly have his work cut out to persuade James; he was feistier than even Ginny had been as a teenager, plus he had the arrogance and insistence on being right all of the time that most certainly came from Harry's side of the family.

Harry rested his chin on his hand, contemplating the letter he would have to write to explain to James before they all arrived at King's Cross station in a few weeks... He got up and rummaged in the kitchen drawer and found a scrap of parchment, and began to write a letter.

_Albus,_

_Of course Scorpius is welcome here over half-term – tell him it would be our pleasure._

_I'll leave it up to you to explain to your brother. _

_Good luck. _

_Dad_

Smiling smugly, Harry attached the letter to the the tawny Hogwarts owl that was perched on the kitchen tap and directed it back out of the kitchen window into the late morning light. He'd let Albus deal with James, he thought to himself.

* * *

"...I can't believe she doesn't have her own computer."

Rose turned her back on the blonde girl, rolling her eyes. Behind her another girl replied in a poor excuse for a whisper, "I know right, _everyone _has a computer, even my _grandma._"

Surreptitiously sliding the borrowed school laptop to one side, she put as much distance as she could between her and those girls. _Those _girls... the same ones that always had something to say about everything. It was pathetic really. At the front of the classroom the teacher loudly reminded them all that they were supposed to be working in silence. The two girls fell silent.

"So why don't you have your own computer?"

"Why is that a problem?!" Rose hissed, turning on the boy leaning over from the table to her left. She instantly regretted it when she saw the look on his face was one of genuine interest rather than a mocking taunt.

"Sorry." They both said at the same moment. Rose's face went pink.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that..." The boy repeated, looking embarrassed.

"It's okay, Jake... I just assumed..." Rose was thankful she could remember his name. She only shared this one class with him, and she wasn't one for socialising with her classmates as it was.

"So why don't you have a computer? That's quite unusual." he said again, pushing his glasses up his nose. Rose was thankful to move on from the subject of her reaction.

"Um... Well my parents are a little old-fashioned. They'd rather handwrite things and visit the library, than type or use google." she told him, knowing it was kind of true in a way.

"Oh I see... and what about you?" he whispered. It wasn't often someone asked what she thought about something, other than a teacher for academic reasons.

"I love computers. I mean, the library's great too, but computers and the internet are such a fantastic tool..." Rose replied after just a moment's hesitation.

"Mm, Me too. They really are." he agreed with a smile.

"Shush!" the teacher called from the front of the class. Rose and Jake turned back to their respective laptops. After a few moments Jake leaned over again and tapped her on the shoulder. Rose looked over, and read the message he'd typed on his computer screen. _What's your email? _

Rose was taken aback. But she opened a document on her own screen and typed out her school email address and turned the screen towards his table. He nodded, and turned back to his laptop. Rose opened her email account.

_Not everyone's as rude as them – it's fine if you don't have a computer. Hell, my mum refuses to use microwaves as they 'take away from the act of cooking' or something along those lines. And hey, it's not like you don't know how to use one or anything._

Rose read through the short email from Jake with conflicting emotions. Half of her couldn't believe someone was making the effort to talk to her and be nice to her – the other half was wondering when the punch-line would come. A lot of the guys at school were complete jokers, who lived to wind teachers up, make fun of other students, and make themselves look like idiots. Jake wasn't usually one of those boys though – he'd only joined the school this September, so Rose had only known him just over a month, but he seemed nice enough. She noticed that he was very clever – he was certainly at the top of the history class at least.

_I know, I don't care. They've been like it for years anyway! Well I can agree on that – my mum doesn't use a microwave either for the same reason. Yes, I know my way around a computer well enough, they're not exactly difficult to use, are they?! _

Rose didn't want to commit to writing too much – a part of her was still a little wary that this was some big set-up to make her look a fool.

"Five minutes." The history teacher called from the front of the class, reminding the students of the deadline to finish their project. Around the rooms there were a few groans, but Rose was fairly confident her project was already complete.

A new email appeared in her inbox.

_Well it's good you're not fazed by them. Yeah, computers are easy to use. Obviously it would be a great advantage if you'd grown up using them, but you're no idiot, you can manage to pick it all up. How do you use the school laptop at home then, I'm guessing that with no computers in the house, you don't have internet either? _

Rose almost smiled at his use of decent English. Too many of the boys in her year thought it was cool to contract every word and remove almost all the vowels, and use words like 'bruv' on a regular basis. Chavs, Rose thought. She wondered if Albus' Muggle Studies lessons covered 'chavs'...

_No we don't have internet, but I bought one of those USB modem things. I have internet wherever and whenever I want, it's brilliant. I visited the library to keep mum happy, but really everything I needed I could google. Have you finished your project?_

She clicked send, and glanced sideways at the boy, trying to understand him. He didn't _seem _like he was trying to wind her up. He seemed genuine. As she was looking, he looked over and met her gaze, and smiled. Rose looked away immediately and flushed for being caught watching him, but looked back and smiled in return to be polite. He looked back down at his laptop screen and his fingers began to fly across the keyboard tapping a reply. Rose looked back at her inbox.

"Right! That's the end of the lesson! I want the projects emailed to me, please. When you've done that, you can leave for your next lesson." The teacher announced from the front of the class, writing her school email address on the whiteboard to remind the class. Rose attached the document to an email to her teacher, and returned to her inbox. No email from Jake. She closed the laptop reluctantly and slipped it into the laptop bag the school were lending her. On the next table, Jake slung his laptop loose into his rucksack and pulled it onto his shoulder.

"Hey Rose." he followed her out of the classroom into the quickly filling corridors. "Sorry, didn't get a chance to finish my reply."

"That's okay." she smiled, letting the throng of students push and pull her along the corridor.

"I have one of those modem things too – my dad got it for me. That way I'm not held back by the schools filtering software and stuff." He said, pushing past a year seven to stay near her.

"Oh really? I didn't think about that – the filtering software has never been a problem for me." Rose replied, speaking quite loudly to be heard over the hubbub of student voices.

"Oh. I suppose you don't use all these social networking sites... they're all blocked at school."

"No. I don't."

"I finished my project, anyway. Did you?" Jake continued.

"Yeah, I finished it. It was an interesting project actually."

"That's what I thought. I mean, history isn't always the most interesting subject, but it's a lot better when you can do your own research instead of reading from a textbook all the time." He said, stopping by a locker and swapping the books in his bag for another lot. Rose nodded in agreement, walking to her own locker a few metres away and taking out her English file. He caught up with her and they continued to walk.

"Same here. It's much more independent." Rose said when he fell into step beside her.

"Exactly." He nodded. "Hey, what lesson do you have next? I don't think I have many lessons with you, do I?"

"I've got English next. We only have History together."

"Really? Just History? I swear I see you more often than that."

"Nope. Just History." Rose glanced at him with a sweet little smile. Jake felt ever so slightly weak at the knees. He'd been plucking up the courage to speak to her for weeks now.

"I have Biology." Jake finally managed to say, shifting his bag on his shoulder to cover his hesitation.

"Oh, that's good." She said.

"Yeah. Biology's alright."

Neither of them spoke for a little while, the sounds of other students' chatter surrounding them.

"Anyway. I'll see you around." Rose stopped when they reached a stairwell.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I'll um... yeah. See you later." Jake nodded and smiled at her. Rose raised an eyebrow very slightly when he made no move to walk away.

"Cool. Well I'm going to English. On the next floor." She said, placing her hand on the rail and going up the first few steps.

"Oh yeah. 'Course. Bye then." He hurriedly turned around and walked down the stairs, cursing himself for looking an idiot.

"Bye Jake." She replied, and he turned and gave her a wave, his cheeks pink.

* * *

_**A/N: okay so don't panic, this **_**is _a scorpius/rose fic, i wasn't lying! it's just that i'm introducing a guy in rose's 'world' too... :) he's a cool guy anyway, and he has a function in the plot. 'tis all good. Anyway, imagine a cross between hermione and ron, she's bound to get a little male attention some time!;) _**

**_Also had a bit of Harry and Ginny there, aww. i love them. as usual, tell me what you thought about this chapter! _**

**_-DaizeeG _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: wow, okay, life is seriously busy right now. as expected of course, but still! Exams, deadlines, new job, parties, housework, omg, seriously my list of things to do goes on and on, and unfortunately my favourite _****_things like reading, writing, playing my guitar, drawing, etc etc are closest to the bottom. :( _****_Anyhow, I had planned on this chapter being a little longer, but i decided it was just taking me too long to finish, so i brought it to a close and am posting it. it wouldn't have been much different if it was longer, so dont worry. i just felt that it had been a little too long since i posted. _****_also, i think i replied to all the reviews for last chapter, but if i missed someone, sorry, my inbox has been being weird recently. i read and appreciated all the reviews anyway! _****_so yeah. i'm introducing James in this chapter, i hope you like him. i like him :) _**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Hey Al, how's things going?" James hurried out of the Great Hall, catching sight of his brother just leaving, and not with that Malfoy glued to his side for once.

"Oh. James. Hi. Things are fine thanks. You? You're the very person I needed to speak to actually." Albus said, only a little reluctantly. Really, he'd been putting off talking to James, since he'd got his father's letter...

"Yeah, things are great actually. Did you hear I got Seeker again? The teams going to be great this year... sorry but Slytherin doesn't stand a chance. Especially with Malfoy as Seeker." James scoffed.

"Yeah, I did hear, congratulations." Albus said obligingly, not commenting on the fact that Scorpius was once again up against his brother this year. James slapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks Al." he grinned.

"So what was it you needed to ask me?"

"It wasn't a case of asking you actually... I just wanted to let you know..."

"Let me know what?" He continued to grin, flashing his straight white teeth.

"Just that Scorpius will be staying with us over half term." Albus said nonchalantly, like there wasn't any bad feeling between his best friend and his brother at all.

"Malfoy?" James' grin slid off his face almost comically.

"The very same." Albus replied drily.

"Oh well that's just great." He groaned.

"That's what I thought. Maybe you two could practice some Quidditch together, take some time to bond. Man to man."

"Oh you are so not funny. I'll let you get away with that this time 'cause you're my little brother..." James grumbled, his handsome face overshadowed with annoyance.

"Right... a few months makes all the difference." Al muttered.

"It does. At least I'm mature enough not to go picking friends like _Malfoy. _You must have been dropped on your head as a baby or something." his frown turning into a small smile as he appreciated his own humour. Albus scowled, prompting James to reach over and ruffle his hair. Albus ducked out of the way and took a few steps to the other side of the corridor.

"Come on Al, you're hair looks better like that anyway. Trust me, the girls love it." He winked, running a hand through his own messily ruffled hair and making eye contact with a gaggle of Hufflepuff girls leaving the Great Hall, causing them to giggle.

"You're deluded." Albus shook his head, straightening his hair. "I'll see you later..."

"Ah come on Al, I'm your wise, handsome, intelligent older brother... there's so many things I could teach you, let me pass on my wisdom!" James was back to grinning, watching Albus walk away.

"Another time, James..." Albus laughed and rolled his eyes at his ridiculous, arrogant, only slightly older brother.

James grinned and watched his brother disappear up the stairs, before he returned to the Great Hall and sat down next to his friends.

"Well that's just fantastic." He said sarcastically, letting his fist fall heavily on the table as his grin disappeared.

"What?" his friends piped up.

"Our favourite Slytherin Seeker is spending the next holiday at mine." James told them. His friends and fellow Gryffindor Quidditch players reacted just as he expected – with disgust.

"_Malfoy?"_ Megan Wood – this year's Gryffindor Keeper – raised her dark eyebrows in distaste.

"The very same." James nodded gravely. A few seats down, Fred Weasley choked a little on his pumpkin juice and turned in his cousins direction.

"Did I hear right?" he grinned.

"Yes... Scorpius is staying at ours over half-term thanks to Albus." James filled his Captain and cousin in.

"That's just brilliant..." Fred chuckled. "But James, don't you dare go getting pal-y with him – I don't want you revealing any tactics to him or anything like that."

"Fred seriously. Do I look like Albus? Am I honestly likely to go become best friends with Malfoy and tell him all my tricks for being the best Seeker in the school?" James's nose was wrinkled in disgust, which he promptly stuck in the air.

"Someone deflate his head." Megan muttered, to which Danny Finnigan laughed heartily. James's cheeks coloured ever so slightly, but not from embarrassment as the others would have assumed.

"Aw Megan, come on. Don't tell me you think there's anyone better than me?"

She looked up from her plate, her eyebrow raised sarcastically. James held her gaze as best he could, then looked away dramatically.

"That's it, isn't it. You think... you think Malfoy's a better Seeker than me. Don't you, Wood!" James pretended to cry out in despair. Megan's eyebrow raised a little higher, but James saw the corners of her mouth pull up fractionally.

"No James, you know that's not true." she finally said grudgingly. She couldn't deny, he was an excellent Seeker. But he really did need to deflate his head, otherwise he wouldn't be able to fit through the door for much longer... the arrogant arse, she thought.

"Look, all I'm saying James, is that getting all friendly with your prime opponent wouldn't be a good idea." Fred said.

"It's fine. You really don't have to worry about that." James assured Fred seriously. Fred shrugged, apparently satisfied, and went back to his dinner. James turned back to Megan, but she'd obviously lost interest in the whole conversation and had turned to talk to Danny beside her, who looked thoroughly delighted that she was paying any attention to him.

James felt a little disappointed, but only for a moment. Within seconds he'd thought of something he deemed hilariously witty and worthy of her attention, and came out with it immediately.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, away from James's desperate attempts, Albus was on his way to the boys dormitories in Slytherin. He reached the door and pushed it open, to find the Fifth Year dorm empty except for Scorpius. Four beds were empty, and on the fifth, Scorpius was lounging against the headboard, a book on his lap and his wand in hand. As Albus was looking, the sock on the floor that Scorpius's wand pointed towards, promptly disappeared.

"Vanishing Spell." Scorpius finally looked up and acknowledged Albus's appearance.

"Yeah, I can see that. Well, I can't see the sock..." he trailed off and shrugged. "Oh by the way, I just saw James." Albus headed over and fell onto his own bed next to Scorpius's, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I told him you were coming to stay over half-term, as my father obviously didn't want to end up in James's bad books. He's not overjoyed, but he'll live with it." Albus said, drawing his own wand and copying Scorpius practicing the Vanishing Spell.

"Oh, that's alright then." Scorpius replied. Not that he really gave two hoots about how James felt, but he didn't want to be outright rude if he was to be staying with him and his family.

Albus grinned and turned over. "I suggested that you two could do with some bonding over a nice friendly game of Quidditch."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him. His hair stuck out a little messily around his face, bright white-blonde against the dark wooden bed. Even so, he still retained an air of what Albus sometimes thought of as 'Malfoy-ness'. The aristocratic, charismatic look of intelligence combined with an 'I don't care one bit' attitude. Albus knew this was how the majority of the school saw him; clever, somewhat aloof, and mildly disinterested with everyone around him. But Albus knew him better than that. He knew Scorpius was passionate about Quidditch, enjoyed studying, had great respect for many of the professors, and most of all, wasn't the detached young man he sometimes came across as. He just... didn't like getting very close to people.

Except for Albus mainly, but maybe that's because the two were so similar. Not from the outside, and maybe not all the same interests or backgrounds, but something about the two of them clicked, and they got along perfectly.

"Well. I can't wait. I'm sure Jamesy and I will have a blast." Scorpius said in a well-practiced upper class tone, dripping with sarcasm.

"Fantastic. I could arrange for you both to share a room if you'd like?" Albus suggested.

"You know, I think I'll pass." he replied drily.

"Oh it's okay. I've already written to my father. It's all arranged." Albus said in a deadly serious voice. Scorpius looked over at him, suddenly slightly unsure whether he was still joking.

"Al..." He began hesitantly, then saw a hint of a smile on his face, "Albus Potter, you..." He grinned, picking up a pillow and launching it across the room at him. Albus cracked up and ducked out of the way.

"You actually believed me!" He giggled, lying back on his bed clutching his stomach like a child.

"I didn't!" Scorpius denied, pointing his wand at Al's mattress and laughing as it vanished beneath him.

"Ow!" Albus groaned, laughing even harder as he fell onto the hard wooden slats of the bed.

"Serves you right..." Scorpius smiled slyly, before a full on battle ensued, wands waving and pillows flying across the dorm.

* * *

**A/N: aww. I'd love to be friends with Al and Scorp, they're such fun. I love Scorp's sense of humour and sarcasm too, teeheee. **

**_I'd love to hear from you all (as usual) in reviews - reading reviews makes a nice change from studying, i can tell you!_**

**_-DaizeeG _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Oooh okay guys. here it is, chapter seven. you are going to love this one, for one reason in particular. I'll let you read on and find out what that reason is ;) _  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm home." Rose called, shutting the front door behind her and hanging her coat up.

"Darling!" Hermione Weasley rushed into the hallway, dishcloth in hand. "I wondered where you'd got to!"

"Sorry mum. I got talking to my friend outside on the way out of school." Rose said, smiling slightly.

"A friend?" Her mother asked, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Yeah, Jake. You know what it's like when you get talking with someone." Rose shrugged, heading up the stairs.

"Yes of course... Well um, never mind then. Try not to be too late next time." Hermione said, and watched her smiling daughter disappear up to her bedroom incredulously.

"Since when did Rose have a friend called Jake?" Hermione whispered to Ron when she returned to the kitchen.

"Jake? A boy?" Ron looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Yes dear. A boy." Hermione said patiently.

"Hmm. Not a boyfriend I hope." Ron muttered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I should go speak to her about it, shouldn't I."

"No, no, Ron. Don't mention it. It's nice to see her come home happy like that, don't go spoiling it." Hermione said hurriedly, imagining her husband thoughtlessly blundering in and firing questions at her about this 'boy'.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off. "And even if it is a boyfriend, she'll tell us when she's ready. You were sucking Lavender Brown's face off when you were 16, remember." She wrinkled her nose at the memory.

"Oh yeah." Ron shrugged, going a little red, but looking slightly relieved that he didn't have to have to talk about boys with his daughter. He would quite happily put that conversation off till a later date.

"What you could do is take her up a cup of tea and ask her about her day." She suggested, pointing her wand at the kettle and not watching as a cup lifted off the shelf and the kettle tipped and filled it with hot water. A teabag dipped in, and the lid of the sugar pot lifted and a stream of sugar arced through the air to be stirred into the tea with a silver teaspoon.

Ron folded his newspaper and placed it on the table as he stood up, grabbed the cup off the counter, and kissed his wife.

"You are perfect." he said, smiling as he walked out of the room.

"Rose?" He knocked carefully at the third door on the landing.

"Come in." Rose called, and he pushed the creaky wooden door open.

"Hey kid. I brought you a drink." Ron said, approaching Rose where she sat at her desk with her back to the door. He peered over her shoulder as he placed the drink down next to her.

"Maths huh." He rested his hands on both her shoulders and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Thanks." she said, turning back to her paper and continuing to fill the lines with numbers and letters.

"So what I don't understand, is how you can add letters..." Ron said.

"It's called algebra, Dad." Rose said, not looking up.

"Algebra... it looks difficult."

"It's not." Rose shrugged, moving onto the next question.

"Well, not for you, clever clogs." Ron grinned, ruffling up her hair. Rose grumbled and batted his hands away, and he backed away chuckling.

"Dinner'll be ready soon. We're having roast chicken – Mum thought it would be a nice idea to put the chicken in sandwiches and take them with us tomorrow. You know what the journey to King's Cross is like, especially with that bloody motorway." Ron hung around by the door.

"That's a nice idea." Rose said.

"There'll be enough for you. If you want to come...?" He suggested. Rose hadn't come to pick up Hugo from the station since his very first day. The whispers and pointing from other students and parents on the platform had been too much for thirteen year old Rose, who was already so devastated at not being able to attend Hogwarts herself. They all knew who she was, and what she was. It had been a heartbreaking experience for the whole family as well as Rose, and she refused to go through it again year after year.

Rose put down her pen.

"Sure." She said after a few moments. Ron spluttered in surprise.

"Oh! Great. Fantastic. Well, I'll... I'll make sure mum remembers to bring a flask for you. Hot chocolate on the motorway... yes. All three of us. Lovely."

"I'll be down for dinner when I've finished this." Rose said, and Ron nodded, thankful for the interjection.

"See you in a while then." He coughed and left the room.

* * *

Scorpius stared out of the window. The seats shook as the train steamed on, and the lights inside the compartment flickered. Outside, the afternoon sky was a steely grey, and the green fields they passed were dull and cold. Raindrops ran at a steep angle down the steamed up window, and Scorpius's own grey eyes stared back at him from the glass.

Inside the compartment, the atmosphere was buzzing with conversation. Three Ravenclaw girls had been all too happy to join his and Albus's half empty compartment, as the rest of the train was full – or so they claimed. For the first two hours of the journey they'd quizzed him with questions, complimented his good looks, and tried out every chat-up line the young witches could think of. To begin with, he'd played along. He'd answered their questions vaguely to keep them guessing, he'd responded modestly to their compliments, and smiled charmingly and pretended to be impressed at their embarrassing lines.

But all that quickly got boring. Really they weren't that pretty, or particularly intelligent, and he had little interest in talking to any of them. He told the girls he was going to take a nap, and turned to face the window with his hood pulled up covering his face. He sent Albus a mildly annoyed look, who returned it with a smug grin as he hid quietly behind a book, undisturbed by girls. Scorpius closed his eyes and tried to block out the voices of the girls chatting and giggling.

Beneath the surface of boredom, Scorpius was actually feeling a little sick. Well, not sick... apprehensive. His stomach was knotted up nervously, and every time he remembered that he was on his way to, not his own home, but to Albus's, his heartbeat would speed up. It wasn't that he was scared... no. He was just nervous. He knew all the stories about how 'well' Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had got on as teenagers and during the Great War. He knew there was a huge rift between the families, and despite his friendship with Albus, he'd never been to his house, and had never spoken to his mother or father. All thanks to his father hurrying him off the Platform when he picked him up, to avoid any kind of contact with Potters or Weasleys. Scorpius didn't know what it would be like. He'd never stayed in a house other than his own, and certainly not stayed with a friend. He didn't know how he would act, how they would, if they would like him...

But in between waves of nervousness, Scorpius was also very excited. A whole week with his best friend away from school, spending the days however they wanted. No lessons, no father, no annoying girls... Scorpius scowled at the reflection of the girls in the window, who were still chatting animatedly.

Albus coughed loudly and Scorp turns his eyes to him. Albus inclined his head towards the window, and Scorpius looked at it. At first he stared outside, at the nondescript stream of green that hurtled past the window. But then he refocused on the actual window, and right in front of him was a message written with a hasty finger in the condensation.

_Fancy a walk? _

Scorpius wiped the message off the window and grinned at Albus. He pulled back his hood and yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head.

"I'm all stiff." he groaned, "I need to take a walk." The girls giggled loudly at his use of words, looking up at him through their eyelashes.

"Let's go Al. Be back soon ladies." Scorpius gave them a quick wink before he slipped out of the compartment door, Albus following behind him looking quietly amused.

"Urgh, I couldn't take much more of that." Scorpius grumbled in a low voice as the two wandered down the train.

"Me neither." Albus agreed. Down the far end of the train there was a mass of students squished together, clutching purses and wallets.

"Food trolley!" Scorpius grinned, his eyes lighting up and his mood immediately lifting. He began to jog. Albus shrugged and followed after him, pulling a handful of coins from his pocket.

They returned to the compartment ten minutes later, their arms laden with various sweets and chocolates and drinks. At the sight of food from the trolley, the girls had the same idea and left the compartment immediately. Scorpius sighed in relief.

"Food, and peace and quiet. Perfect." He commented, looking out of the window as he opened a box of Bertie Bott's Beans. Outside the fields had now disappeared, and swathes of rooftops across the landscape indicated their approach to London.

"Ten minutes I'd say." Albus commented, looking out of the window too.

"Fifteen." Scorpius countered.

"Five Galleons?"

"You're on."

Albus reached across and they shook hands.

Twenty minutes later, the station came into sight and the train began to slow. The girls who had since arrived back in the compartment gathered their bags and put on their coats. Albus leant closer to the window to scan the approaching platform for familiar faces. Scorpius's stomach flipped over momentarily.  
"See you around, Scorpius." One of the girls said, fiddling with the door handle.

"And you-" Scorpius searched his head for her name, but nothing came to him. "-darling. It's been a pleasure." He inclined his head and she flushed, beaming as she disappeared through the door, her friends following behind. As the door shut behind them, he distinctly heard an excitable, girly squeal.

Behind him, Albus was on his feet fastening his coat, watching as the train decelerated and the platform rolled up beside them, parents and family huddled in little groups, smiling at the arrival of the train filled with their children. Scorpius sighed nervously and pulled his bag down from the rack.

Rose pushed her hands deep in her coat pockets and hunched her shoulders up like she was cold. So far so good. Only a few whispers and looks in her direction when her and her parents crossed into Platform 9¾... she could deal with that. They found Harry and Ginny and the adults chatted loudly while Rose looked around and took in everything she could see.

The brakes on the train squealed and the whistle blew as the train pulled in slowly. She searched the windows for familiar faces of cousins or her brother. A ginger head ducked past a window that might've been a Weasley, but it was too brief to tell. Frantic waving at one window caught her eye. Albus! Rose pulled a hand from her pocket and waved back. He grinned, and pointed to the door, before disappearing again.

"Hello darling!" Hermione called, waving Hugo over. He pulled his trunk behind him and allowed himself to be pulled into his mother's arms for a hug. He then got a rather more manly hug from his father, before he put his arms around his big sister.

"Hey Hue." Rose said, giving him a squeeze.

"You came for once!" Hugo grinned happily.

"Yeah I did." she replied with a little smile. Just then Albus reached the group, Scorpius following a few steps behind.

"Rose!" he flung his arms round her and Rose laughed loudly, hugging him back gladly.

"How have you been, cuz?" Rose asked. Albus let go of her and smiled, "Fine thanks, and you? So glad to see you here! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I'm good actually, thank you. It was a last minute decision." she shrugged. Albus smiled and looked over his shoulder.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad!" Albus hugged his mother and father next, and Harry ruffled his hair affectionately.

"This is Scorp. He's staying with us this half term." Albus looked to his dad, then to the rest of the group. They all turned to look at Scorpius, who looked up suddenly, having been staring intently at his shoes.

Ron nodded curtly, Hermione and Ginny smiled, and Harry put out a hand to shake Scorpius's firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Potter." Scorpius said politely. Albus's father smiled.

"Call me Harry." he replied warmly.

"Ginny." Albus's mother introduced herself, putting out her hand too. Scorpius shook it with a smile.

"Thank you both for allowing me to stay with your family this holiday." He said politely. Harry waved it off.

"Our pleasure." he smiled, regarding Scorpius with his hazel eyes. He couldn't help thinking how similar he looked to his father.

"Dad! Mum!" Lily Potter hurried over to her parents and threw herself into their arms, beaming.

"Lils! I missed you." Ginny exclaimed, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. Scorpius turned away, glad the spotlight was off of him. For now. The thudding of his heart died down a little.

"This is Rose." Albus introduced her.

"Your favourite cousin." Rose added, nudging Albus playfully.

"My _favourite _cousin." He repeated with a grin. Rose finally made eye contact with Scorpius.

"The famous Rose Weasley. Pleased to meet you." Scorpius smiled after just a moments hesitation under her gaze. Rose faltered, her smile dropping just a little, her confidence cracking. Famous for being a _Squib,_ she thought painfully. Scorpius backtracked.

"Albus talks a lot about you, I can tell he's very fond of you." he continued, willing her smile to return as soon as he realised she'd taken his words the wrong way. He felt guilty immediately and cursed himself for his insensitivity That wasn't what he'd meant at all. The corners of her lips pulled up a little, and the smile she gave him was sweet, but the pain in her eyes only dulled a little.

"Aww, Al." she turned her blue eyes away from Scorpius to Albus. She pinched his cheek, "Aren't you sweet."

Her eyes then turned to the last student to approach the group.

"James." Harry grinned, stepping forward to embrace his son. James clapped him on the back as they hugged.

"Hi Dad." he greeted him, then bent a little to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Hello Mum." he straightened up – taller than either of his parents, well-built and handsome. Star Quidditch player material. Scorpius stood up a little straighter, his body stiffening and his face going blank.

"Malfoy." James nodded, after he'd greeted all the rest of his family.

"James." Scorpius replied, smiling slightly and inclining his head, sure to use his first name in front of his family. He didn't want to cause any problems, but this was _James Potter, _his Quidditch rival.

"Well, I'm sure you'll all be seeing each other lots of the holidays-" Hermione began.

"I'll pop round yours as soon as I can, I brought a few things from school for you." Albus whispered quietly in Rose's ear. She smiled excitedly.

"And we'd love to have all of you over for dinner one evening, wouldn't we Ron." she continued. Ron grunted.

"We'd love to, Hermione." Ginny smiled, breaking away from the group with her arm linked with Harry's, her other holding Lily's hand. James stood by next to his father.

"I'll see you soon, Rose." Albus bid Rose goodbye and walked over to his family, barging playfully Scorpius with his shoulder as he walked by him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure. Off to the Potters' it is." Scorp grinned. But as he walked away he couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder to steal once last glance at Rose.

* * *

_**A/N: so who can guess what reason i was hinting at? Of course, it's Scorpius and Rose's first meeting - finally! So... let me know what you thought of it. It's nothing too exciting just yet I know, but it'll get better. ;)**_

_**-DaizeeG**_


	8. Chapter 8

******_A/N: i dont have loads to say today, so i wont ramble too much. i've been studying a lot recently for two exams i have in january (biology and maths AS levels), so i haven't been able to write much - but i managed this anyway. i think its a nice first introduction to the Potters' family home-life. enjoy! _  
**

* * *

******Chapter Eight**

The car crunched over the gravel drive, before coming to a stop in front of the large house. Behind them, the iron gates closed magically. James was first to get out of the car, and he had popped open the boot and unloaded two trunks before anyone had even open their doors. Scorpius followed round to the back of the car, and took his trunk off James, thanking him. James nodded in his direction and lifted both his own, and his little sister's trunk, and began to carry them up the steps to the front door. Albus slammed the boot shut and headed after him. Lily skipped up the steps ahead. I took a quick look at the house, before following them.

The house itself was huge. Just a little bigger than his, Scorpius thought, but much nicer. It was three storeys, with a large, narrow, central pane of glass that ran from the doorway all the way up to the top of the house. Inside you could just about glimpse a large oak staircase and a spacious hallway. Harry opened the door and he and Ginny walked in, followed by their children. Scorpius walked in last, and shut the surprisingly heavy door behind him.

"You can just kick your shoes off here, and I'll show you where you'll be staying." Albus said, parking his trainers next to his family's, in a line against the wall. Scorpius added his to the line, and followed Albus up the huge stairs, luggage in tow.

"This is what is sometimes referred to as the 'adult's floor'. Mum and Dad's bedroom, dressing room, bathroom, private study and one of the spare rooms is on this floor. Teddy usually stays in that one, you'll be upstairs with us."

"Teddy Lupin?" Scorpius asked, trailing his eyes over the many framed photographs that covered the walls over the staircase and the walls of the hallway that stretched to his left and right.

"Yeah. He's like one of the family when he comes to stay – which is quite often."

Scorpius nodded, following Albus upwards as the staircase curved round to journey up to the next floor. As they passed the large window, he glanced out at the view of the gardens, their long gravel drive stretching out to the iron gates, and the high walls and hedges that spread around the whole house. Scorpius was pretty sure it wasn't just walls that protected this house. Same as Malfoy Manor, it was bound to be protected by a variety of protective enchantments.

"And this, is the kids' floor I guess. Ahead is the bathroom. To the left, in the 'West Wing', is Lily's room, James's room, and what was our old Nursery, then playroom, then now just known as the games room. And in the 'East Wing', is my room and the spare room, which is yours. Scorpius followed him to the right. He pushed open the first door and walked in, dumping his trunk at the bottom of the bed.

"This is mine." Albus said, shrugging. Scorpius stepped inside, leaving his trunk outside the door. The whole room was painted in a very pale blue, with a springy cream carpet under foot. His bed was on the opposite side of the room, a desk to the right of the door, and a wide window with views of the countryside opposite the door. Framed photographs battled for space with stacks of books next to his bed, on the desk, and on the windowsill.

"Wow, your room is awesome." Scorpius said, wandering in and looking around. He caught sight of a photo of Albus and his whole family in some sunny place, all smiling and laughing. Scorpius paid more attention to the one next to it, that showed a younger Albus and Rose wearing matching hand-knitted jumpers in front of a Christmas tree. Albus's hair was longer, and his cheeks were pink. Rose Weasley was smiling fondly at whoever was taking the picture, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Scorp almost smiled back at the photo, the happiness on both of their faces was infectious.

"I'll show you yours now." Albus said, now standing over by the bedroom door. Scorpius followed him out of the room, and Albus opened the next door.

"Go ahead." He gestured for him to go in, so Scorpius grabbed his trunk and carried it into the spare room. This room was painted white, with one pea green wall behind a large wooden bed. Like Albus's room, a large window filled most of the opposite wall and had beautiful countryside views, and a small desk sat in one corner. Scorpius put his trunk down next to the wardrobe and grinned at Albus.

"It's great. Thank you." He said gratefully.

"You're welcome! Now let me show you the rest of the house."

Scorpius followed his best friend with a grin. Next Albus showed him the bathroom. The shower was probably big enough for three people, and the bath looked more like a hot-tub. Scorpius was impressed. Harry Potter's job as an Auror must pay pretty well, he thought.

"And finally, this is one of my favourite parts of the house." Al grinned, stopping at the last door. There were three doors in what Albus called the 'East Wing', and he'd only mentioned his and the spare room. This third door was slightly smaller, and had a lock on the door. Al produced a key and unlocked it, then turned the handle. Inside was simply a little wooden staircase that twisted round on itself, leading both upwards and down. Scorpius stepped forward curiously.

"It's our secret staircase." Albus said proudly.

"What's up there?" Scorpius looked up.

"Come and see."

Scorpius followed Albus up the dark little staircase, intensely curious. It almost reminded him of some of the secret corridors and shortcuts at Hogwarts. In the gloom, he heard the key meet another lock, and suddenly the stairway was filled with daylight and cool air. Albus stepped outside and Scorpius followed him, onto a little roof terrace, hidden between the peaks and slopes of the roof. Scorpius looked back at the little door they'd emerged through – it was set at an angle in the side of the roof, with a heavy metal lock. He walked around, stunned by the 360 view of the house's surroundings. There was a wrought iron table and three chairs in one corner, and in another, a row of small potted flowers. The parts of the terrace that weren't bordered by slopes of orange roof tiles were instead bordered by iron railings, that seemed to match the front gate that Scorpius could see to the South.

"What do you think?"

"It's fantastic." Scorpius said honestly, leaning on one of the railings to look out at the Potter's land. Not too far from the house there was an orchard, and beyond that Scorpius was sure he could see two sets of three Quidditch goal rings and a little shed.

"You have a Quidditch pitch?!" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah. A small one – nothing like Hogwarts – but it's enough for James to practice. We have the cousins over loads for matches too. Mum, Dad, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Auntie Angelina and sometimes Uncle Bill play too." Albus told him, pointing out at the pitch.

"Do you play?"

"Yeah of course."

"Why don't you ever play at school then?"

"I'm not that good. It's just a bit of fun at home." Albus said.

"Come on, it's cold." He said after a few minutes of them both looking out at the view.

They headed back through the little door and Albus locked it behind him. Half way down the stairs, he stopped and knocked on the wall, which sounded hollow.

"This isn't just a roof terrace, it's our escape route. The stairs go all the way down to the basement and can be accessed from every floor. With what Mum and Dad went through back in the day, they're always cautious. We've all had a key since we were little. There're cupboards in the walls that contain emergency supplies and stuff. It's all precautionary, but with the War, and Dad's job, he's very cautious." Albus explained, then continued down the stairs.

"That makes sense. Better safe than sorry, isn't it." Scorpius agreed. There wasn't anything like this at his house, he thought, wondering briefly whether it was necessary, and then wondering why he didn't have one at his own house.

"That's what my dad says." Albus nodded. He locked the door behind him and they headed down the big main staircase.

"I hope you two are hungry?" Ginny Potter appeared from a door, holding a dish cloth and wearing a flowery apron, her red hair tied up elegantly above her head. The two boys nodded, and followed a smiling Ginny through to the kitchen.

"I'm sure you all had plenty of sweets and chocolate on the train – I know what you're like – but I've baked some bread and made some tomato soup for you all anyway." Ginny raised her voice, as she'd turned away and walked over to a large cooker. The smell of fresh bread filled the large kitchen. Scorpius and Albus sat down at the table in the middle of the room, joining Lily, James and Harry.

"We'll head over to Ron and Hermione's tonight for supper if you're all up for that? I hear Hermione's making a roast. Uncle George, Auntie Angelina and Fred will be there too. Roxanne is working though apparently." Harry said, passing bowls round the table.

"Roxanne is Fred's older sister, she works at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Albus filled Scorpius in. Scorpius already knew Fred... especially since he was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Scorpius couldn't help the thought go through his mind, that Ron and Hermione's house meant meeting Rose Weasley again. He couldn't help it – he was fascinated by her. Not because she was a Squib though, of course. Scorpius replayed that moment her smile had fallen after a badly phrased sentence on his part... his stomach turned all over again with guilt.

"Here you all are." Ginny brought over a large pot of steaming soup and set it in the middle of the table, before sitting down to join her family. Scorpius's train of thoughts was cut dead there, and he thanked Ginny before filling his bowl with hot soup and grabbing some soft, fresh bread. After a few mouthfuls he said,

"This is better than Hogwarts food, Mrs Potter." To which Ginny smiled brightly.

"Thank you Scorpius." She said. Scorpius didn't see the look of, 'I told you so' that Harry sent in his wife's direction. Harry Potter was sure he was right about Scorpius. He was almost certain he was a much better young man than his father had ever been, and Ginny was already beginning to think so too.

* * *

_**A/N: yeah, so a little bit of insight into the potters world. Harry is an Auror (obviously) and his good job provides his family with a lovely home. Ginny's all grown up and motherly (aww) and their life is very much family orientated. Its all very different to what Scorpius is used to. And hey, guess whats next? Another Rose/Scorpius meeting ;) i'll try and write as soon as i can (i really want to!) but what with christmas and studying, i have a lot on :( **_

_**please review! and if you dont hear from me before, have a wonderful christmas :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hello people of fanfiction! I feel like I've been away FOREVER, but it can't actually have been that long. I just checked the dates actually - it was exactly two months ago I published the last chapter. Oops, that's quite a while, sorry. :P _  
**

**_Anyway, Rose and Scorp are back, and let me just jog your memory - Scorpius is staying at the Potters' over half term, and is going to have dinner with a lot of the Potter / Weasley clan at Rose Weasley's house. Ooooh. _**

**_Yup, anyway. I hope you like it, and I am sorry I've taken so long. Hopefully I'll be able to update again this week - I'm already something like 900 words into the next chapter. _**

**_Please review & remind me why I love you all and I shouldn't stay off fanfic for such long periods of time in future!;) _**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Rose Weasley brushed away a stray red curl as she met her own stare in the mirror … she brushed at it again, tucked it behind her ear, then pulled it loose again. Her stare was almost like a glare as she took in her appearance. Her hair wouldn't do what she wanted. She huffed and turned away from the mirror, sitting down in front of her laptop. For once it offered her no comfort – technology couldn't fix her unruly curls. She had her mother to thank for that.

Rose cocked an ear and listened carefully to the sounds of loud chatter downstairs and the clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen. Uncle George and Auntie Angelina had been the first to arrive with cousin Fred, the Gryffindor Captain, who was probably already talking Quidditch with Hugo. Rose kept to her room for now. She tried to listen over the muffled hubbub of voices for the bell to ring or a knock at the door; anticipating the arrival of her Aunt and Uncle Ginny and Harry, cousins Lily and James, Albus, and his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. She heard nothing.

She got up and walked back over to the mirror, straightening her shirt collar under her woollen cardigan, and brushing invisible dirt off her jeans. She frowned as she regarded once more the wayward red curls that framed her face and hung to rest on her shoulders. Shaking her head slightly, she headed out of the bedroom door before she could change her mind.

_Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen._

She counted each step in her head as she always did as she descended the stairs, recognising the creaks of each individual step. When she had reached the bottom, the sound of voices had reached a crescendo. Her father and uncle George were bickering loudly in the kitchen, over the racket of what sounded like her mother using the pots and pans as a set of drums. To Rose's left, the dining room was filled with the sound of the wizarding radio reporting the latest Quidditch news, and Hugo and Fred were ooh-ing and ahh-ing and booing as they listened. Rose's brief deliberation over which room to enter was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door, followed by the doorbell, followed by a familiar set of eyes peering through the letterbox. Rose physically jumped at the interruption of her thoughts, but quickly grinned and hurried to open the front door.

"Albus!" she greeted him with a hug on the doorstep.

"Hey cuz." he replied, slapping her lightly on the back.

"Let us in, Weasley. It's cold out here." James said, his breath forming white clouds against a swiftly darkening sky. She stepped back and Albus walked in, James following behind him, ruffling Rose's hair as he passed. _Great, like it didn't look bad enough already, _she grumbled inwardly.

Lily stepped across the threshold next, smiling a sweet 'hey Rose!' as she passed. Scorpius stood back and gestured for Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry to go in front of him. Ginny smiled and Harry said hello as they passed her, and then Scorpius was last to enter. Rose held the door open as he stepped in.

"Thank you." Scorpius's tone was soft and polite as he made eye contact with Rose.

"You're welcome." Rose replied after a short moments hesitation, her cheeks colouring as she fell back on her well-practiced manners. She looked away from his grey eyes quickly and shut the door behind him. She was momentarily taken aback by her own reaction to his gaze; her mind was whirring as she clicked the door shut.

Ron and Hermione had appeared, and the hallway had quickly grown crowded. Angelina and George peered around the kitchen door, waving and smiling.

"Butterbeer Harry? Ginny?" Hermione offered, taking their coats and hanging them up.

"That would be great." Harry said with a smile. The adults left to congregate in the kitchen, and the hallway grew quieter.

"Is Hugo upstairs?" Lily asked Rose, wondering where her friend, cousin, and fellow Third-Year was.

"No, he's just in the dining room with Fred." Rose replied, and Lily and James both disappeared through the dining room door.

"Sssh, the Quidditch report is on." Rose could distinctly hear Fred say as the door swung shut behind them.

"I can't wait to see this laptop!" Albus filled the sudden silence with a smile. He kicked his shoes off at the bottom of the stairs and began to head up to her room. Scorpius and Rose met eyes again.

"After you." she said, trying to maintain eye contact with him for longer than a split-second, and praying her cheeks wouldn't flush again.

Scorpius copied Albus and kicked off his shoes, before jogging up the stairs after Albus. He was hyper-aware of Rose's soft footfalls following a few steps behind him.

"Ooh, is this it?" Scorpius followed the sound of Albus's voice, and pushed open the third door on the landing. Rose came in behind him and pushed the door shut.

"Yeah. What do you think?" She smiled, moving past Scorpius and walking over to the desk.

"It's really cool. Will you show me how it works?" Albus asked hopefully.

"Well..." Rose hesitated. Al stuck out his bottom lip. Scorp just watched the two, intrigued and slightly captivated by the close relationship between the cousins.

"Of course I will." Rose said finally, and Albus grinned. "I'll show you a few things anyway."

"Great!" he grinned, and gestured to Scorpius to come closer. Scorp walked into the middle of the room, looking around him as he went. He'd never been in a girl's bedroom before, he thought wryly.

Rose's desk seemed to be the focal point of her room. Her laptop in the middle, stacks of books were arranged neatly, with titles like 'GCSE Mathematics Higher' and 'OCR Biology'. Behind the desk was a little window, and to either side were photographs and drawings and notes stuck to the walls.

"Here, you can sit down." Rose said, and Scorpius's realised she'd been watching him examine her bedroom. She gestured to a spot on the bed next to her, where she now sat with the muggle device on her lap, Albus to her other side looking over her shoulder with interest.

He sat down next to her on the checked woollen bedspread, and watched her start pressing buttons. The screen lit up brightly, and she tapped a few of the small buttons with letters on. The screen changed.

"Um... what would you like me to show you?" Rose said after a moment.

"Er... what was that project you were working on?" Albus suggested.

"Oh, that. Okay, sure." Rose's finger moved across a square panel on the device, and a little arrow-like shape on the screen moved in sync with it.

"What's that called?" Scorpius spoke up. Rose's finger froze, hovering over the little panel.

"Oh, this? It's called the mouse, or actually the trackpad. You just have to move your finger on this bit, and the cursor – the arrow – moves on the screen, which allows you to select things." Rose explained, then after a moment said, "Here, try it." She tilted the laptop round a little. Scorpius put a finger gently on the little panel and moved it how he'd watched Rose do it. The cursor flew erratically across the screen.

"No, no, let me have a go. That was awful." Albus teased. Rose turned the laptop to the other side. Albus touched a finger to the trackpad and moved it. The cursor was just as erratic.

"Fantastic Al, I think you've nailed it." Scorp said sarcastically. Rose giggled and straightened the laptop, returning her own hand to the trackpad. The two boys watched the cursor glide smoothly across the screen and stop on a little picture. Rose pressed another button with her thumb, and the screen changed again. Rose moved the cursor to another little picture.

"This is how you select something. You 'click' it. Here, try."

Albus pressed the button and the screen changed again. It went completely black.

"Oh no, did I do it wrong?" Albus was immediately worried.

"No... click it again." Rose smiled. The words 'World War Two' flashed and appeared on the screen.

"This is called a presentation. You play it on a big screen so the whole class can watch it. It's a way of presenting information."

"Looks a lot better than an essay on a scroll of parchment." Albus said.

"Here, you click it Scorpius." Rose said, feeling ever so slightly more comfortable with his presence. He leant across and clicked the button. The title disappeared, but was replaced by an old black and white photo that seemed to drop onto the screen, and a small passage of text. He skim-read it with interest.

"Did you write this?" he asked.

"Mhmm." Rose nodded.

"Is that done with these buttons then?"

"Yes, it's called the keyboard." Rose gestured.

"Why aren't the letters in alphabetical order?" Scorpius continued.

"They're arranged in a way that makes it easier to type."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you want to try?" Rose asked, looking across at Albus too. Both nodded. Rose closed the presentation and opened a blank document. She demonstrated by typing her name at the top, then wrote, 'now you two try... it's really easy!'. Albus went first, searching for each letter and tapping each key one by one. 'hello my name is albus', he wrote. For Rose it seemed painfully slow, but she understood he'd probably never even seen a keyboard before let alone used one. Then Scorpius had a go, and he was just as slow. 'my name's albus and I look like a goblin', Scorpius wrote, chuckling.

"Not as fast as you." he commented. Rose nodded and shrugged it off, but the tiny, stupidly insignificant compliment left her glowing inside.

"It's just practice." She managed to say.

"Magic more like." the corner of Scorpius's lips quirked up.

"Magic?" Rose scoffed, her chest aching with sudden longing - if only it was really magic. Even so, a little part of her was warm and glowing again. She stole a sideways glance at Scorpius... maybe he was just teasing.

"Yes, seriously. Maybe not our kind of magic, but magic all the same. Wouldn't you say, Al?" Scorpius nodded, genuinely impressed. He didn't really have any experience with muggle technology, to him, it really did seem like some sort of magic.

"Yeah." Albus agreed, backing up his best friend while wondering what point he was trying to make.

"DINNER!" Hugo's voice bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. Rose shut the laptop and put it on the desk, and both boys jumped up off the bed.

"Starving..." Albus grinned, then elbowed Scorp in the ribs, "You wait, Aunt Hermione cooks an excellent roast."

Rose followed Scorpius who followed Albus out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

When everyone was sat around the table, Hermione smiled and waved her wand, and the food levitated from the kitchen to the dining room table.

"Enjoy." she said, and Ron, Harry, James and Uncle George simultaneously grabbed various serving spoons and began to fill their plates. A few seconds later, and with a little more dignity, the rest of the table began transferring slices of roast beef and chicken, spoonfuls of peas and carrots, potatoes, parsnips, yorkshire puddings and more onto their plates.

"Someone pass the beef?" James called from the far end of the table.

"James, you've taken all the yorkshire puddings!" Lily exclaimed, staring at his plate, then helping herself to two of his.

"See what I mean about Hermione's cooking?" Albus said to Scorpius with a mouthful of food.

"It's great." he nodded appreciatively, hastily swallowing a mouthful of potato to avoid spitting food all over the table.

"Glad you like it." Hermione smiled warmly from across the table. Scorpius found himself smiling back.

Against his will, he was dragged back in his mind to a family dinner at his own home. His mother making conversation with a fake smile or nervously eying the crystal glass of firewhiskey in her husband's hand, and his father, shouting at the house-elves and complaining about the food, then refilling his glass again. The heavy curtains were drawn against the light of the outside world; instead chandeliers and candelabras lit with scores of candles, the wax dripping slowly and congealing on the mahogany table. There was no pleasant chat, no laughter, no playful teasing between family members. Dinner at the Malfoys' was often uncomfortable, especially when his father was drinking...

"Scorpius?" He returned to the present with a jolt. "Gravy?" Rose prompted hesitantly, holding the jug in a pale outstretched hand. He stared at her with haunted eyes for just a moment.

"Yes please, Rose." he said, his eyes softening in such a way that Rose almost doubted she'd seen the troubled look in his eyes just a second earlier. He took the jug from her, his hand brushing hers.

"Thanks." he said. Rose's efforts to control her nerves and keep eye contact with him deserted her, and she nodded and looked down at her plate. Her hands trembled as she picked up her cutlery.

"Gravy Albus?" Scorpius offered somewhat absently, his mind whirling with recollections of home and the tingling that remained where their hands had touched.

"Yeah, thanks." Albus took the jug from him, allowing Scorp to return to his own thoughts.

* * *

_**A/N: I've reread this so many times now, I'm not sure if I even like it anymore haha. But oh well! Hope you liked it! You'll be seeing a lot more of Rose and Scorpius together from here on!**_

**_-Daisy_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: This chapter's over 3000 words, lucky you. ;) enjoy it!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"So what are you lot planning to do today?" Harry Potter asked his children and their guest at the breakfast table the following morning.

"Quidditch." James grinned around a mouthful of cereal. "Fred and everyone will be here just before lunch."

"Don't you have any school work to do?" Ginny joined them at the table, holding a plate of toast and marmalade.

"Quidditch is school work. Sort of." James responded.

"No it's not." Lily joined in, raising an eyebrow in a way that reminded Harry so much of his wife.

"Well I play Quidditch for the school, so it counts."

"Doesn't." Lily muttered, rolling her eyes.

Scorpius was quiet, watching the family interact with mild interest as he ate his breakfast. It hadn't even been 24 hours since he'd arrived at the Potters', but already he was starting to see how their family functioned and the relationships between them all.

"And what about you two? Quidditch too?" Harry over-talked his bickering children. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other.

"Well, you are the Slytherin Seeker." Albus said.

"And it's about time I saw you play." Scorpius replied with a smirk. The boys nodded simultaneously.

"Oh I see how it is. Well in that case we'd better get a proper team together_._" James said, giving Scorp his best psyche-out stare.

"Dad, you playing? Mum?" Lily asked, putting down her spoon.

"Err..." Harry hesitated.

"Yes, we'll _both _play." Ginny said, putting a hand across Harry's mouth playfully. He moved her hand away and kissed it.

"I'll tell Fred to bring his Mum and Dad then."

"Well in that case, it's on." Harry said competitively.

"Hugo too? Louis?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Invite everyone. Match starts at noon. We'll select teams then." James said decisively. His face was set and his eyes bright with suppressed excitement at the prospect of a big family match. Especially one where he could kick Malfoy's arse in front of everyone without looking bad.

"You ready?" Albus gestured to Scorp's empty plate.

"Yep."

The boys jumped up and left the table, Scorpius thanking Ginny before he left.

"Best go prepare yourself Malfoy." James called as the pair left the dining room. Scorpius chuckled. Like he was going to let Potter beat him – even if he was a guest at their home.

"This way." Albus said, as Scorp went to go to the staircase. Instead Albus lead him into the kitchen. He walked purposely to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of dust from a pot on the side.

"Gotta tell Hugo and everyone about the match. And uncle Ron." he grinned, stepping into the fire and throwing the Floo powder into the flames.

"_Wisteria Cottage." _he called loudly, and promptly disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Ah." Scorpius said, looking at the Floo powder. He hadn't actually used the Floo Network before. _Shit... can't be that hard, right? _

He grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the grate like Albus had, threw down the dust, and called, ever so hesitantly, _"__Wisteria Cottage!" _

Scorpius wasn't sure what to expect when the flames flashed green and he felt himself being transported. He saw flashes of other rooms briefly, before he came to a sudden stop and stumbled forward.

"Took your time." Al said as he stepped onto the hearth, dusting himself off to hide his little stumble.

"Hello Scorpius." Hermione said kindly from the other side of the living room, where she sat in an armchair with a large, old-looking book in her lap.

"Hi Mrs Weasley." Scorpius greeted her.

"Hugo and Rose are in the kitchen eating breakfast. You're very early today!"

"Thanks. Yeah, there's a big Quidditch match planned at ours later. Going to let Ron and Hugo know as soon as possible so they can prepare." Albus replied. Hermione nodded and smiled and Scorpius followed Albus through into the kitchen.

"Morning." Ron said half questioningly, looking up from his paper.

"Up for a Quidditch match later? The whole family's invited." Al skipped the small talk, leaning against the kitchen counter. Scorpius stood in the doorway, trying not to look too much at Rose. He couldn't help it though, and he watched her pale cheeks colour slightly, probably because she was still in her pyjamas.

"A big match! Brilliant!" Hugo almost jumped out of his seat excitedly. Scorpius smiled at Hugo, wearing a set of pyjamas printed with broomsticks and golden snitches.

"You'll be our Keeper right dad? Come onnnnn!" Hugo shook his father's arm.

"Is Harry playing?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and mum. And hopefully Uncle George too."

"Oh, alright then. I'll play." Ron agreed, looking back down at his paper. Hugo jumped up and ran from the kitchen, yelling something about going to put on his Quidditch kit.

Scorpius very nearly opened his mouth to ask Rose if she'd be playing, but luckily stopped himself, realising that of course, Rose wouldn't be able to use a broomstick. His stomach dropped as he momentarily imagined what life must be like for Rose. She was an outsider in her own family. Like him, maybe.

"Will you be cheering us on, Rose?" Scorpius asked instead, smiling in a way which he hoped was reassuring, or comforting, or friendly at the least. She looked up and met his eye for the first time since they'd arrived, and her cheeks turned a shade pinker.

"Maybe, but I'll be cheering for all teams, I couldn't take sides." Rose said, smiling somewhat secretively. She'd be doing a little more than cheering them on if a big family game was planned...

"Of course. Though if you were to pick the winning team... It would be us." Scorpius pointed at himself and Albus.

"Don't be so sure, boys. Don't be so sure." Ron said darkly, taking a swig of tea and eyeing them over the rim of his mug.

"Right, we'll leave you to it. See you all at just before 12 then?" Al said, not wanting to get into fighting talk with Uncle Ron before the teams had been decided.

"See you then." Ron nodded, and Rose smiled and gave the boys a little wave as they left the room to return to the Potters' by Floo.

"I'm going to get dressed, Dad." Rose said, dropping her plate in the sink. _Some warning might've been nice, Albus... _she thought, glancing down at her star-printed blue pyjamas. She felt her cheeks warm again. She ran up the stairs two at a time and took a shower at a lightning speed, returning to her bedroom and throwing open the wardrobe doors.

_What to wear, what to wear..._This wasn't a question that Rose often spent long on, but today... well she couldn't deny it to herself, she wanted to look her best. She glanced across the room out of the window. It was a grey day. The sky was obscured with cloud, and it was a little misty, and it was drizzling with rain. She shuffled quickly past the dresses on the rail, running her fingers across a couple of pairs of jeans. She pulled out her favourite pair and pulled them on, grabbing a shirt too. She buttoned it up, looked in the mirror, then pulled it off and chucked it on the bed behind her. Returning to the wardrobe, she picked up a vest top and a cardigan and put them on. Walking over to the mirror again, she looked at herself, did a little half turn, then pulled it off and chucked it on the bed.

Fifteen minutes later she'd decided on an outfit. Since she'd be wearing a coat outside anyway, she didn't need to make such a fuss over her clothes, but she did. She settled on her jeans, a pair of soft brown leather ankle boots, a flowery shirt, and a chunky, warm cardigan. She ran her hands through her hair and smoothed on some lip balm, and surveyed herself in the mirror. It would have to do.

She ran down the stairs, meeting Hugo at the bottom, pulling on his shoes.

"Coming to the Potters'? I'm going straight there, to get some practice in before the big game." He gave his sister an excited smile.

"Yeah sure, I'm coming. I'll have to ask Dad though..." Rose said.

"Dad? Can you take me to Albus's quickly please?" She asked, grabbing her coat and heading through to the kitchen. Ron Weasley was still sat in the same position at the table with his newspaper.

"Sure. Hugo, you might as well grab on, saves on Floo Powder." Ron said, stretching his arms above his head then getting out of the chair.

"Alright, come on then." He held out his hand, which his daughter took hold of, and his son grabbed his other. Savouring the only time his children would ever hold his hand, he Disapparated to his best friend's house.

"Here you are then. Tell Harry I'll be back in a bit, I'll just go get a shower and find my Quidditch stuff."

Hugo grinned and disappeared in search of Lily.

"See you in a while, honey." Ron dropped his daughter's hand and gave her a little wave before he Disapparated again. Rose hung her coat on a free peg in the hallway.

"I'm guessing you can't use the Floo network then?" A gentle voice made Rose turn around quickly. The coat – not quite hung properly – fell to the floor. Quick as a flash Scorpius had picked it up and hung it on the peg, properly this time.

"Thanks. No, I can't. But Dad can take me by Side-Along Apparation instead, as it doesn't require me to have any magical ability." Rose said evenly, trying to keep any unnecessary emotion from her voice.

"That must be strange."

"Apparating, or being involved in magic that I can never do for myself?" Rose said, fixing her blue eyes on his.

"Both." Scorpius tilted his head to one side, meeting her gaze easily.

"Well yes. Both very strange indeed. I'm not sure which is more uncomfortable really." She replied, faltering and looking down at his clothes. Quidditch attire – his Slytherin robes. Rose had seen the Gryffindor ones many times, but not Slytherin. Rose had always preferred the silver and emerald to the gaudy scarlet red and gold of Gryffindor... but she could never say that in her own house, considering her whole family are Gryffindors. And as the attributes of the houses went, Gryffindor definitely sounded like the nicest house to be in anyway. Just, she liked Slytherin too. Minus the dark wizards it seemed to produce...

"I've never Apparated actually." Scorpius admitted. _Or used the Floo before today... _Rose's eyes flickered back up to his face.

"Seriously?" She asked incredulously.

"Seriously." He nodded, cracking a little smile.

"Why not?"

"Well, honestly, when I'm not at Hogwarts I'm at Malfoy Manor, and there's no point in my father Apparating me anywhere there. We don't have any other family to visit, or friends, and at Hogwarts you don't get Apparation lessons till Sixth Year. So no, there's just never been an opportunity." Scorpius told her.

"Oh, I see. Well, I suppose that makes sense. I assumed everyone does it. What do I know." Rose laughed shortly at herself.

"Maybe they do, and I'm just a special case. My family's dysfunctional in most other ways, it wouldn't surprise me." Scorpius said darkly, but his eyebrow arched in some sort of amusement.

"Um, you should have a go while you're here. Maybe Uncle Harry'd take you. Or my father might." Rose wasn't sure what to say about his so-called dysfunctional family. Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy, had been her parents' worst enemy throughout their school years and in the War. He and his family had been in league with the Dark Lord; they had been Death Eaters... Draco Malfoy must still bear the tattoo on his forearm. He had been a coward and a bully. He'd failed to kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, repeatedly throughout their Sixth Year, and even when he had him disarmed and vulnerable, he still failed. Draco and his parents had been pure-blood-maniacs, and treated anyone who wasn't pure-blood like dirt, so the Dark Lord's plans to rid the world of this scum had been right up their street. And now Draco Malfoy acted humble and polite to the faces of her parents and uncles, after they'd come out on top after the war, though it was always obvious that his feeling towards them are much to the contrary. Aside from that, Rose knew little else about the Malfoys. She didn't really know anything about his mother Astoria, other than she was stunningly beautiful. And that Malfoy Manor was a huge house built from dark coloured stone and surrounded by high walls, somewhere out in the countryside. Somewhere remote. Oh, and she knew of course, that the Malfoy's were dirt-rich as they always had been.

"Yeah, maybe." Scorpius said. "If they're not too busy."

Rose nodded. "What time's the game?"

"An hour I think. Albus is outside setting up with James and Fred. We're going to practice for a little while. Will you come out with us?"

Rose smiled and lifted her coat off the peg again. "Well I'm not going to sit in here by myself, am I?"

* * *

"Who're team captains then?" Louis asked, almost bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Well... how many of us are playing?"

"One, two, three-" "There's seventeen of us." Fred interrupted.

"That's an awkward number..."

"Teddy's here!"

"Teddy are you playing?" Louis ran over and grabbed Teddy's arm, dragging him towards the small crowd waiting at the Quidditch pitch.

"Yes, of course I'm playing." He grinned. Dominique Weasley melted to a little puddle inside her Quidditch kit. It was no secret that she fancied the pants off Teddy Lupin, despite him being five years her senior.

"Okay, that's eighteen then. Two teams of nine?"

"How about three teams of six, and we do a little tournament? Just two Chasers instead of three, yeah?"

"That's an idea..."

"Can I be a Captain?" James stuck his hand up.

"No, Ron, George and I will be captains." Harry said. "Since we're the adults here. Sorry Teddy, you're still a kid in my eyes." Harry punched him on the arm.

"Right. Fine. Let's go then." James muttered, a little annoyed.

"Ron, you can pick first."

"Right. Um. Hugo." He said, and his son rolled his eyes and joined his father.

"George?"

"I pick Fred!" He grinned. His son joined him.

"Oh, this is awkward." James nudged his brother Albus as Harry looked between his two sons.

"Scorpius." Harry picked. James looked outraged. Albus snickered.

"Roxanne." Ron picked.

"Oi, you can't pick my daughter!" George protested.

"Yes I can. She's a good player." Ron grinned, high-fiving Roxanne as she joined his team.

"Right. Fine. I pick... James."

James scowled further when his father made no move to protest against his own son not being on his team.

"I pick Albus." Harry said, and Albus joined his best friend happily. Harry gave his son a secret wink.

"Bill. Come on bro." Ron chose.

"Angelina." George grinned at his wife.

"Lily." Harry added to his team.

"Victoire." Ron said.

"Dominique."

"Teddy." Harry picked again. Dominique frowned.

"Right, Louis."

"Fleur." George chose.

"Ginny." Harry picked finally.

"Can't believe you picked me last, you prat." Ginny elbowed her husband hard. Harry opened and closed his mouth, trying to find an excuse.

"Save it." she scowled dangerously.

From the sideline Hermione shook her head disapprovingly at Harry.

"Right. We're playing first. Harry? Us versus you?" Ron piped up, unaware of the tension between his sister and her husband.

"Yeah. Great." Harry said. Rose stepped onto the pitch with an armful of coloured sashes.

"I've got orange, purple and pink." She said, holding them out to the captains.

"Trying to avoid House colours eh, tactful." Harry nodded.

"That's what I thought." Rose gave a little smile.

"Right, we'll take purple. Ron'll want pink, I'm sure." Harry smirked. Rose handed a purple sash to Harry and each of his team members: Ginny, Teddy, Lily, Albus and Scorpius.

"No way! I'll take the orange." Ron frowned.

"Ginger." Teddy coughed.

"Not funny, kid. Not funny." Ron turned on him with raised eyebrows.

"Save it for the game, old man." Teddy grinned, shouldering his broomstick.

"Right, team talk. We'll take the North end of the pitch." Harry signalled to his team to follow him. Rose gave her father's team the orange sashes and wished him and his brother good luck, before retreating to the sidelines where George's team and Hermione were sitting, on a couple of benches that Hermione had hastily conjured at the mention of three teams not two.

Minutes later, Rose watched the players hop onto their brooms and rise into the air, level with the towering goal rings. Rose fingered the silver whistle hanging round her neck. Sure she couldn't _play_ Quidditch, but she certainly could referee it. With the help of her father and a couple of decent Quidditch books loaned from Hogwarts library, courtesy of Albus, she knew now pretty much all there was to know about the game, without ever having ridden a broomstick.

Rose walked to the centre of the pitch where the big chest was waiting, and carefully undid the latches. Keeping a foot on the corner of the chest, she took the Quaffle in both hands, took a deep breath, and threw it directly upwards and kicking the chest open. The two Bludgers were bewitched to fly of their own accord and flew upwards into the air, the Golden Snitch a mere sparkle in the corner of her eye. Rose felt the air move as players swooped to grab the Quaffle.

She shut the chest and jogged to the sidelines where she could watch the game proceed, the little silver whistle ready between her lips. She knew she'd need it – these family games often got a little heated.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! I can't help but love this chapter. Say hi to Teddy everyone! He's a cutie. Yeah, a lot going on in this chapter I suppose, next one coming soon. Please leave me a review! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: HI EVERYONE! **__**Firstly, to the reviewer who managed to guess what I had coming next, well done. I must be getting really predictable! Haha, I hope you all like this chapter, I do. I've been baking cakes and writing this all weekend, it's been great. Unfortunately, I haven't done any work for school, oops. Ah well! **__**Anyway, another long chapter from me, about 3000 words I think! I'm usually a 2000-word chapter girl, so be proud of me! **_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Rose blew the whistle, ending the game.

"Harry's team wins!" She shouted as loud as she could, but doubted the players could hear her. They all knew which team was victorious anyway. Harry high-fived each member of his team, before swooping down and landing on the pitch, his team following behind him one by one. Ron's team hit the pitch with less gusto, disappointed with their loss.

"Another time mate." Harry grinned, shaking Ron's hand, while Ron scowled openly.

It hadn't been a bad game actually. Harry caught the Snitch (obviously.) which ended the game, but he waited a little while so they had a decent length match. Before the catch, Harry's team were 20 points ahead. Uncle Ron had a few brilliant saves, Roxanne played Chaser excellently, Bill and Louis were both Beaters – Bill just about making up for Louis' unfortunate lack of skill. Albus was great as he always was in his own quiet way, and Scorpius was certainly an impressive player, though Rose could tell he wasn't playing his usual position.

"Lunch everyone?" Hermione called out hopefully, her arms wrapped around her against the cold. The red-faced players nodded, following her away from the pitch. Hugo hopped back on his broom and flew back up to the house, bellowing to Lily that he'd beat her there. Soon the majority of the players were back on their brooms, saving themselves the long walk back up to the house.

"Great." Hermione muttered, watching her husband disappear.

"Men." Ginny shook her head, walking alongside Hermione. The pair laughed, for a moment looking a lot like their younger selves.

"Good match huh?" Albus caught up with Rose.

"Fantastic game, well played." Rose congratulated him. "You don't usually play Chaser do you?" She turned to Scorpius, walking a few steps behind.

"No, I don't. I'm a Seeker usually. Couldn't steal Harry Potter's position though, could I?" He said, the corner of his lips pulling up in a lopsided smirk. Harry glanced over at Scorpius from where he was walking with Teddy, at a safe distance from his still angry wife. A few steps behind them Dominque and Victoire walked, their arms linked, watching Teddy and giggling surreptitiously.

"Good game Scorp, you play Chaser well. You can play Seeker in the next match though, if you're up for it? And if my wife wouldn't mind?" Harry grinned.

"Scorpius and I made quite a good team actually." Ginny – the other Chaser on the team – narrowed her eyes.

"Oh. I see how it is." Harry held up his hands, eyebrows raised, then caught up with his wife and grabbed her round the waist. "But tough, I make the decisions on this team." He said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Fine." She pouted, trying to keep up an angry facade, but it was fading quickly.

"Great, Scorp, Seeker's yours."

"Thanks Mr Potter."

"Harry." Harry corrected.

"Thanks Harry." Scorpius amended with a grin.

"We're bound to win then." Scorp lowered his voice so just Albus and Rose could hear. "With me in my usual position, and Mr secret-Quidditch-master here too..." he nudged Albus, "Not a bad game! Why on earth don't you play at school, I still don't get it?!"

"Arrogant much, you arse." Albus nudged him back a little harder. "Nah. I'm not that good. School's for studying anyway."

"Shut up. Kid like you could easily top every class and be a star Quidditch player, go on. Try out next year won't you?"

"Maybe."

"Please?" Scorpius nudged Albus back.

"I said maybe!" Albus said, fighting a grin, and shoving Scorpius hard this time. He stumbled across the damp grass, righting himself, then glaring playfully at Albus.

"I'll get you back. When you're least expecting it..." He growled. Rose listened to the pair in amusement. She'd never seen Albus so close and comfortable with someone, other than herself.

The group finally reached the house. Inside, James had already helpfully begun handing round plates, and Angelina and George were rifling through the cupboards, pulling out loaves of bread, fruit, cheese, ham, crisps, and anything else they could find to feed the hungry Quidditch players.

"Make yourselves at home." Harry joked, walking into the kitchen, his presence filling the room. Those of age and therefore able to do magic outside of school had conjured extra chairs to seat everybody, and the table seemed a lot longer than it usually was. All in all, the room was full to bursting point.

"So Malfoy, ready to lose?" James smirked across the table. Scorpius looked up from his sandwich. The next match of course, was Harry's team versus George's team.

"Lose, Potter?" He quirked an eyebrow. "I highly doubt it."

"We'll see Malfoy." James replied. Lily kicked him under the table.

"It's in the bag." Fred grinned at James.

"Now, now boys." Fred's father piped up a few seats down, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Lunch passed by without further comment, and the players headed back outside. Those who had flown to the house hopped back on their broomsticks, while the others began the walk down the slope, through the Potters' orchard, and to their Quidditch pitch. Albus, Rose and Scorpius walked in comfortable silence for most of the way. The sun had emerged from behind the thick grey clouds that had obscured it all morning, and the pitch was lit with golden sunshine. Already George has his team flying laps; Dominque, Fleur, Fred, Angelina and James. Harry jogged ahead with Teddy and met with his team for a last minute tactical discussion.

"Good luck." Rose said as the boys hurried off.

"I thought you were impartial, ref?" Scorpius said as he jogged away, turning and giving Rose a quick, cheeky wink. She nearly choked, her face flushing scarlet. Thankfully he turned around immediately and didn't see her almost pass out. She made her way to the centre of the pitch, her head swimming ever so slightly, and made her preparations with the chest of Quidditch balls. No way would she let herself start acting like Dominique did over Teddy, no way. Rose chastised herself mentally, and tried to pull her head back into the game. The whole family were relying on her now, she couldn't be distracted.

"Ready?" She called up to Uncle George, hovering some fifteen feet above her.

"My team's ready." George saluted her.

"Uncle Harry?" She called a bit louder, to the other captain on the ground slightly further away. He turned at her call and mounted his broom. The rest of his team followed.

"We're ready." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's go." Rose muttered, avoiding looking in Scorpius's direction as she launched the Quaffle and kicked the chest open. And the game began.

Ten minutes in and the game was already getting intense. The score was neck and neck at 30, and both teams were playing their best. On the bench Ron and his team had gotten over their bitterness over losing, and were cheering on the teams, enjoying the game thoroughly.

Rose blew her whistle and called out, spotting a touch of foul play.

"Blagging!" She yelled, pointing at Ginny who had grabbed the tail of Fleur's broom to pull her out of reach of the Quaffle. Ginny scowled.

"Thought you were on our team?" Scorpius flew lower, pulling off his green sweatshirt with MALFOY stitched across the back.

"Impartial I think it was, Malfoy." Rose called up to him, squinting in what had become bright autumn sunshine.

"Catch, Ref." He grinned in reply, dropping his sweatshirt from the sky. Rose just about caught it, the sleeve draping itself across her head. _It smells of him, _she realised, her stomach flipping. She pulled it off her and wrapped it in a ball, chucking it on a bench and pretending she wasn't in the least bit affected. Scorpius had flown off by now anyway. Rose blew the whistle to continue the game after Ginny's foul.

The game, as they usually did, got more intense as it went on. Scores stayed roughly neck and neck for at least half an hour, before George's team began to creep ahead. Little Lily must've been beginning to tire, playing her second game as Keeper. She was increasingly missing the Quaffle, and letting goals in.

Higher in the sky, Scorpius was flying around in circles, searching for the Snitch with increasing desperation. No way was he going to let James Potter's team win. A little below him, James was doing the same thing, and thinking the same thing too. Scorpius flew lower, passing James at speed and flying across to the other side of the pitch. Behind him James was undoubtedly following, just incase Scorpius had spotted it.

_If Malfoy catches it, they could still win... _James thought, speeding up.

"Alright, Potter?" Scorp smirked as James caught up with him, barely glancing at him. Keeping his eyes fixed ahead determinedly...

James was sure Scorpius must have seen the Snitch. He looked ahead, but he couldn't see anything. Still Malfoy smirked. Frustrated, James pulled his broom suddenly to one side, shoving into the side of him and wiping the smirk off his face. He almost laughed as Malfoy's grip slipped on his broom. And to his delight, there was no shrill whistle blow, which meant Rose hadn't seen it.

Scorpius righted himself on his broom shooting him a foul glare and pulled up suddenly, straight upwards into the sky, then arced and went in completely the opposite direction. James kept flying for a moment too long as his brain figured out that he'd disappeared. Looping back on himself he scanned the sky for Scorpius, and there he was, flying determinedly straight at … the Snitch. _Shit. _James could see it in the distance, tiny, but glinting in the sun. _Shit! _He sped off after Scorpius.

A smile had crept onto Scorpius's face, because he'd just spotted what he needed most to put James Potter in his place. He grinned, whipping through the air, the sunshine on his face, his hand ready to grab the elusive Snitch just metres in front of him.

"Oi Malfoy!" James yelled, leaning low over his broom and pushing it as fast as it would go. Scorpius didn't turn around, he just bent lower as James did, pushing his speed up a little higher. To his right he heard a thud as Albus deflected a Bludger most definitely on course for him. James swooped out of the way to avoid it. Scorpius was just a metre or two from grasping the Snitch now. On the ground, Ron's team were all on their feet, shielding the sun from their eyes as they watched Scorpius, inching closer to the fluttering golden sparkle against the blue sky.

Rose's heart was almost beating out of her chest, the whistle ready between her teeth. Scorpius felt like his heart was in his throat. Time seemed to slow to a juddering halt as his gloved hand closed around the Snitch...

James swore loudly. Rose's whistle rang out loud and clear and joyful, and Ron's team on the ground and Harry's team in the air all cheered. Scorpius grinned, holding the Snitch up, his chest swollen with happiness and pride, and another feeling he couldn't quite place.

And then James collided with him.

Scorpius felt himself lose contact with his broomstick vaguely, his focus on the pain radiating out from his shoulder from James' impact. He tumbled down and Hermione drew her wand, calling out a spell. Almost like there was an invisible cushion, Scorp came to a halt softly a few inches above the ground, before dropping the last bit and landing on the grass.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." James called out, looking down at him from the sky and fighting a grin. Scorpius pulled himself into a sitting position, biting his lip to distract from the pain in his shoulder and side.

The whistle fell from Rose's lips, and she ran from the sidelines to the spot where he sat clutching his side.

"Are you okay?" She gasped, kneeling on the grass next to him. Harry Potter caught his son's eye furiously, shaking his head. He was appalled. He landed on the grass next to Scorpius, followed by the rest of the players, both from the air and running over from the bench. James's fist clenched around his broomstick handle as he watched them all crowd round him.

"Well done, you idiot." Uncle George shook his head at James in disgust, dropping down to land on the pitch with the others.

"I'm alright, don't worry." Scorpius assured Rose, holding out the Golden Snitch with a crooked smile. She took it, returning his smile but still looking concerned.

"Sorry about him. Hope you're alright." Harry said, and held out his hand to help him up. "Congratulations though, you played fantastically."

"Thanks. It was a privilege to play with you and your family." Scorpius replied with a smile, getting to his feet. Only Rose noticed him wince.

"This calls for a celebration I'd say." Ginny smiled, finally looking happy again after their victory. "Back to the house everyone?"

By this point James had landed on the pitch, his broomstick slung over his shoulder, eyeing the crowd around Scorpius. Ginny turned around, searching for her son, hers eyes hardening when they found him.

"You. Broomstick, now." She held out her hand. James's jaw dropped as he held it out to her obediently.

"You certainly won't have this back this holiday. Depending on your behaviour, we'll see if you have it back in time for the next school Quidditch match. Now go to your room." Ginny said quietly. But the crowd of family were quieter as they listened with open mouths.

"But mum...!" James protested, shocked at his mother's punishment.

"No James. I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour." Ginny said firmly. James stared at her for a final moment, his eyes flickering to his father, and then to Scorpius.

"For fucks sake." He muttered finally, turning away and beginning the walk back to his house.

"Now. Let's celebrate." Ginny said, her smile returning again.

Scorpius tried his hardest not to smirk.

"Sure you're okay?" Rose whispered, putting a small and gentle hand on his arm.

"Um, I will be." Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, then regretted it instantly. Ouch. The crowd began to disperse, heading back up to the house on foot. Albus stood by looking concerned while a little amused.

"James can be such a prat sometimes." Rose furrowed her brow, watching James's retreating figure in the distance, winding his way grumpily through the apple trees.

"Seconded." Albus snorted.

"Agreed!" Little Lily called over her shoulder as she walked away with Louis and Hugo. Scorpius chuckled.

"I'll help you pack up." He said to Rose, gesturing to the chest for the balls and discarded team sashes.

"Albus, get the Bludgers?" Rose glanced upwards at the two balls that were still flying around in the air. Albus mounted his broomstick. Scorpius grabbed his off the ground and mounted it too.

"No, you've just been hurt!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing his hand to stop him flying off.

"It's fine, I said I'd help."

"But your shoulder, you can't grab a Bludger and stay on your broom at the same time!"

"Hm… You're right. I can't. But you could." He grinned, an idea forming in his mind.

"What?"

"Come here, come on." He said, pulling her by the arm onto his lap.

"Scorpius!"

"What? I'll fly, you grab the Bludger." He said, putting one arm around her waist to secure her sitting sideways across the broom, and grabbing the handle of the broomstick with the other. With that, he lifted into the air, hovering about six foot off the grass.

"Not that bad, is it?" Scorpius asked, his lips at Rose's ear, watching her eyes widen as she stared at her feet dangling in the air. Her hand had grabbed a fistful of the back of his shirt and was holding on for dear life. A part of Scorpius was grinning like an idiot, he could certainly live with having Rose holding onto him like this.

"Rose?!" Albus hovered next to them, eyebrows raised in surprise. Rose finally cracked a smile.

"I'm flying Albus!" She grinned.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" He said, smiling back at them.

"No, not yet. But I can show you flying." Scorpius's lips moved at her ear again, and Rose's body tensed as they lurched into motion. Her hair was caught in the wind and streamed out behind her as they chased after the Bludger. Flying was better than she'd ever imagined, even if she was slung across the side of someone's lap, clinging on, with absolutely no control of the broomstick.

Halfway back to the Potters', Ron Weasley glanced back at the pitch.

"Is that… Rose?" He asked his wife incredulously, pointing into the sky to two figures on a broomstick chasing after a Bludger.

"Do you know, I think it is." Hermione stared, watching her daughter fly.

"Well I never…"

* * *

_**A/N: heeheehehee. Aww. Tell me what you thought :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_******A/N: Wow guys. Firstly, I'm sorry it's been a while. School has got crazy again preparing for AS level exams in the summer, and I've spent my entire Spring hol studying. I think I started writing this chapter about a month ago, maybe two, but have made myself stay away and not be distracted. However, I failed last night - I needed the distraction. **_

_******I've had a really bad few days. On saturday afternoon, my cat was hit by a taxi. The driver ran to our house and my mum yelled me from downstairs, and I ran outside and the driver was crying on our front lawn, and he pointed to the driveway two doors down and I ran over and my cat Tiff was lying there on her side, twitching, her eyes really wide. By that point I was already crying and I picked her up and carried her back into my house and held her in my arms and cried as she slipped away. I think her neck must've been broken because her head was just flopping. When my mum finally made me put her down, we tucked her up in her bed, and I was left covered in her blood. It has absolutely devastated me, she was more than just some pet, she was like my companion. Sleeping that first night without her curled up on my bed was really difficult.**_

_******Hence the need for a distraction. So the last few nights I've stayed up writing in bed, and managed to finish off this chapter. It's really long I know, the longest chapter I've ever written I think, but I couldn't bring myself to end it, or split it in two. I think it works well how it is, and it makes up for the long break between updates. Plus I have no idea when I'm going to be able to update again - soon I hope, but my workload is massive right now. I'm too ambitious, I've set my sights so high, and now I've got to put in the work to achieve what I need to get where I want to be. I must be mad, I think. **_

_**But hey. The word count on this chapter is going to be padded out a lot by my long A/N, so just to clarify, it was on 4012 words before I started rambling! **_

_**Anyway. I hope you all had a lovely Easter - if you celebrate it - and if not, I hope you've had a great few weeks and beginning to Spring. In England, it doesn't feel like spring yet. It's been snowing on and off, and it's pouring with rain right now. Lovely. **  
_

**_Enjoy the chapter. _**

* * *

******Chapter Twelve**

_Hey Rose!_

_Hope your half term is going well. I'm so glad we weren't set any homework for the holiday! Have you done anything cool, or just been relaxing? _

_If you're not busy, maybe we could meet up or something? _

_Jake x_

Rose read Jake's email with a smile on her face. It was weird – lovely, but weird – to have someone from school send her a message. A friend. She'd gotten close to Jake over the last few weeks at school.

_Hi Jake, _

_My half term is going great thank you, yours? Me too! It's nice not to be thinking about school for a little while. _

_My brother is home from boarding school for the week, so I've been spending time with him, as well as visiting some other relatives. Apart from that, yes, relaxing! What about you?_

_I'd love to, but what with my brother home this week, I'd rather spend as much time with him as I can before he goes back to school! Maybe we could do something the first week back to school?_

Rose began to type a reply, filling in the usual story that her brother went to some boarding school. She then backspaced and changed her last two sentences.

_I'd love to, but what with my brother home this week, I can't be out for ages. Maybe we could do something just for a few hours? _

_Nice to hear from you. _

_Rose _

Rose finished her message and clicked send. To her surprise, her laptop pinged to notify her of a new email within minutes, before she'd even left her bedroom. She dropped the book she'd picked up and returned to the laptop.

_Hey,_

_Mine's been good thanks, just a little boring. Dad's had me helping him again with this project he's been working on. Weird stuff, honestly. _

_That sounds really nice! I didn't know you had a brother, how old is he? I completely understand, maybe you could come to mine for two hours or something? I could show you my computers. How's tomorrow for you?_

_Jake x_

Rose smiled.

_Hey,_

_Poor you! At least it's quality time with your dad though. My brother is thirteen, and he's called Hugo. :) _

_Tomorrow sounds great. 2pm okay?_

_Rose_

She hit send.

_You're lucky, I don't have any siblings. It's just me and my dad!_

_2pm is great. Meet in town by the train station, and I'll walk you to my house. That okay with you? _

_Jake x_

Rose read the email that she again received within minutes.

_That's great. See you then! _

Rose set out the next day a little before one fifteen, ignoring her bike and walking into town instead. She timed it well, and her journey took her just over forty minutes; walking down the country lanes until they became larger roads, and eventually houses began to appear and then shops. Finally she arrived at the train station, and found Jake sitting waiting on a green bench.

"Hey there!" Jake stood up the moment he saw her, a big smile on his face. Rose smiled back, walking towards him and giving him a shy little wave. Jake had his hands deep in his pockets, and his grey hoody was flecked with spots of rain.

"Good timing." He gestured to the big clock on the side of the train station building behind them. It was one minute to two.

"Yeah, that worked out quite well actually."

"How far did you have to walk?" Jake asked. He fell into step next to Rose, and she followed him across a road and down a street.

"Um, probably a couple of miles, I'm not sure. About forty minutes." Rose said, eyes on the rain drenched pavement as they walked.

"Forty minutes! Wow, where do you live?!" Jake turned his head to look at her. They turned down another street.

"Just outside of town. A little place just past Hobb's farm. You probably won't know it."

"No no, I know it!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! I used to horse ride - don't laugh - but we used to ride through the fields adjacent to yours. That place is lovely, and you have loads of land. You're really lucky."

"Well, it's home." Rose shrugged and half smiled. "I wouldn't laugh. Why did you stop riding then?"

"Mum had a horse at the stables when I was younger, and she enrolled me in the riding school every sunday from the age of six. But Mum died when I was ten; Dad sold the horse as he couldn't look after it himself, what with work and everything, and I just didn't want to continue riding after that. It just didn't feel right."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rose looked across at him.

"Mm. It's okay. It was a long time ago now." Jake said, brushing it off with well-practiced nonchalance.

"What happened?"

"It was cancer."

"Oh, that's awful."

"It was. But hey, shit happens. This is my road." He changed the subject, and lead her down another street.

"Guess which one's mine." he suggested, standing still and watching Rose expectantly.

"Oh… um…" she looked around at the small Victorian terrace houses with little front gardens and low brick walls. One had a red door and a bike leant up against the wall, partially hidden by a sparse hedge.

"That one." She pointed.

"How?!"

"Your bike's outside." She laughed at his surprised expression.

"Oh yeah. Damn." he laughed too, and pushed open the gate. "Come on then."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Potters', Scorpius and Albus were eating lunch out in the grounds.

"Are these edible?" Scorpius asked, nudging one of the hundreds of shiny apples that had fallen from the orchard trees.

"Yeah. Just make sure you get a fresh one and it's fine." Albus shrugged. Scorpius stood up and jumped to grab the lowest branch he could, pulling it down to head height, and plucking the biggest apple from the branch. He let it go and the branch shook as it pinged back into position, causing a few leaves to begin a spiral descent. He sat back down in the long grass and took a bite.

Albus watched him expectantly. Scorpius's mouth contorted.

"Ew, I thought you said these were edible?" He spat out his mouthful in the grass and chucked the rest of the apple as far as he could. Albus smirked.

"Yeah it's edible. After you've cooked it. It's a cooking apple, for crumbles and pies and stuff." He explained, enjoying Scorpius's look of disgust. Scorp scowled and returned to his sandwiches, thoughtfully prepared and boxed and left with a note on the kitchen table by Albus's mother.

_Gone to Diagon Alley with Lily for a few things. Be back in about two hours probably. Here's lunch, since I won't be there to make it. Take it outside and enjoy the weather! Love mum x_

They did as they were told and grabbed the food and headed out to the orchard. Ginny's comment about the weather must've been a joke - the sky was grey, the air was cool, and it was beginning to drizzle with rain. Scorpius looked up at the tree above him, it's sparse leaves not much protection from the coming rain.

"Are we seeing Rose again today?" He asked, taking a bite of a soft ham sandwich.

"I don't know, possibly this evening if she's not still busy. She's with a friend of hers today." Albus shrugged.

"A friend?"

"Don't sound so surprised, my cousin does have friends." Albus snorted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I'm kidding. It actually is a surprise to be honest, she's never really had any proper friends; not from her muggle school. She's just gone along with it all. But she's made friends with a guy called Jake, and they're meeting up today to hang out."

Scorpius went from feeling sorry for Rose, to feeling intensely jealous of this boy she was with.

"Oh really?" He said evenly.

"Yeah. I haven't met the guy, but Rose seems to like him. It's nice that he's invited her to his house today." Albus said, watching Scorpius carefully out of the corner of his eye. "She said she'd only be a few hours though, so we'll probably see her later on."

"That's good." Scorpius nodded, regarding his sandwich with apparent interest. Albus said nothing and neither did he.

* * *

"I'm home!" Jake yelled once they were inside, dropping his keys on a side table in the narrow hallway, and kicking off his trainers. Rose copied, leaving her brown boots parked neatly against the wall.

"I'm in the study." Came the reply from up the staircase.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Jake offered, walking past the stairs and through a door. Rose followed, taking in the house.

"I ate before I left thanks." she replied.

"A drink then?" Jake pulled two glasses from a cupboard.

"Okay then, yes please." Rose nodded, standing to one side and looking around his kitchen. She caught sight of a family photo pinned to the fridge door as Jake opened it and produced a carton of orange juice. The photograph showed a much younger Jake, and who she assumed to be his parents. Jake's mother had been a beautiful woman with a soft smile and long wavy hair, the same shade of chestnut brown as her son's. His father was already greying in the photo, his dark hair streaked with white and his round face ruddy. Little Jake smiled widely, his bottom two teeth missing. They looked like a normal happy family.

Jake paused with the carton in hand, watching Rose studying his photo.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she. My mother." He said.

"She was. Lovely." Rose smiled and looked away from the photo, taking the glass of orange juice Jake held out to her.

"Hello, hello. You must be Rose." Jake's father stepped into the kitchen, holding three empty mugs which he deposited in the sink. Rose immediately noticed how much thinner he was than in the photo.

"Hello." Rose smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Rose, I've heard a lot about you." Jake's father grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously. Rose flushed. "I'm Vincent. You can call me Vince, or Vinny. Or… Dad?" Vince glanced at his son and waggled his eyebrows. Jake's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and Rose flushed further.

"Dad!" He spluttered. "She's just my friend."

"What can I say? My son bringing home pretty girls eh... Sorry, sorry." he stopped himself and chuckled, putting a friendly and somewhat apologetic hand on Rose's shoulder. Vince was certainly a jovial man, and Rose could tell that he enjoyed winding up his son.

"Right. Well I'll leave you youngsters to it, I'm just grabbing another coffee then I'm back to work." Vince said, busying himself with filling the kettle. Despite his lean physique, his presence filled the room.

"That's that project I mentioned." Jake explained, sipping his orange juice.

"Oh yes." Rose nodded.

"What've you told her?" Vince asked.

"Not a lot actually, just that I'd been helping a little bit." Jake shrugged.

"Well then. I'm an investigator of sorts." He said grandly, throwing Rose a grin over his shoulder.

"An investigator?" Rose replied with polite interest.

"Indeed. My colleagues and I have been investigating one of the world's best kept secrets for four or five years now." He said mysteriously, pouring hot water into his mug. The smell of coffee filled the kitchen.

"I'm sure you've seen magic shows, right? Magicians with wands and white rabbits in hats." Vince said after a long silence and a sip of his coffee.

"Yes." Rose lied. She knew what he was talking about, but she'd never actually been to a magic show. Why would she need to...

"Well of course we know all that's rubbish, just for children. But imagine that magic did exist. For real. Just, it's kept secret from the world, only known by the magicians themselves." He said, his voice lowering to an excited whisper. Rose had begun to feel an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Enough of the dramatics Dad, why don't you just show her?" Jake rolled his eyes, nodding his head up towards the ceiling.

"You want to see?" Jake's Dad asked her.

"I'd love to." Rose forced a smile in reply. She needed to see. She needed to know what he knew... Could he possibly be onto something?

Jake gave her an almost apologetic but thankful smile as they followed his father out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

The upstairs hallway was dark; all the doors shut and no window to light it. In the gloom, Rose could make out waist height wooden panelling and olive green walls. Jake pushed open a door, letting light spill into the hallway in a large triangular beam across the floorboards. Inside was a small bedroom with a little bed, the room taken up mostly by a big desk holding two computer monitors and Jake's laptop. Jake hadn't forgotten his promise to show her his computers.

"I'll show you after." Jake stood back and let Rose go ahead after his father into his study just next to Jake's bedroom, whispering close to her ear as she passed.

Jake stepped in and shut the study door behind them. The study was huge - it must have been the master bedroom of the little terrace house. On one wall were deep floor to ceiling shelves stacked with books, files, wads of paper, plastic boxes and pots of stationery. In front of the window ran a long desk almost like a kitchen counter, from the shelves at one end of the room to the opposite wall. This desk held a computer, various papers, bookmarked books, and piles of photographs. By the computer there was one single framed photo of Jake, Vince and his late wife.

Rose turned and looked behind her. On the wall opposite the desk and window were three large notice boards, like the ones that lined the corridors and classroom walls at school. Rose walked over to get a closer look at the mass of papers and photos pinned up.

There were countless prints of stills from CCTV or camera footage, of people - witches and wizards - with wands poking out of bags or pockets, or broomsticks poorly disguised under cloaks. Some of the papers gave detailed eye-witness accounts; some descriptions. Rose moved to the next board, her eye catching what was pinned in the centre. It was a pixelated photograph, but she recognised what it was all the same. It was a photo of the Hogwarts emblem on somebody's trunk.

Rose's stomach flipped over, and she could taste bile in her throat.

Arranged around that photo were a scattering of more accounts, and various scrawled handwritten notes.

"Hogwarts. School for magic children." Vince stepped up next to her. Immediately the strong aroma of coffee became sickening.

"How do you know all these things?" Rose asked, feigning wonder.

"We do our research, we talk to people, we observe, we trawl the Internet. You'd be surprised what you can find when you look hard enough. 'Hogwarts' first aroused our suspicion when one of my colleagues began to notice a number of children with old-fashioned trunks showing this logo, while waiting for his train to work in London. We investigated, and have found no trace of a school anywhere in the UK, let alone in London, with that logo, name, or motto. We've tried all sorts of other organisations too - camps, shops, universities... This logo comes up nowhere."

"Wow... How strange." Rose said.

"Indeed. So what do you think?" He gestured widely to the room. Rose followed his sweeping arm, taking in all the books and files and papers... He must have tons of information. Rose's stomach flipped.

"It's... A little hard to believe if I'm honest. But you certainly have a lot of information! What are you planning on doing with all this...?" Rose asked, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Good question young lady. And I don't blame you for being a little skeptical! It's crazy, I know."

"When Dad's got enough evidence, they're going to expose it all to the public." Jake cut in from where he stood in shadow in the corner of the room, leaning on the desk.

"Not the authorities though, otherwise there'd be a coverup. I'm pretty sure they'll have people high up in our society. You never know what they might do if they know we're onto them." Vince raised his eyebrows.

"You talk about 'them' like they're enemies." Rose said abruptly. Surprise only flashed across Vince's face for a second.

"Well who knows. If they were enemies, they'd have done something by now, they wouldn't be living in secret like this. But then we don't know what kind of power they have in our society, over us. And we can only guess at what threat they could potentially pose." Vince said seriously.

"We don't know the extent of their...powers." Jake added.

"I guess you're right." Rose said. her voice was still skeptical, but inside her stomach was twisting in knots and her heart was thumping.

"It's a lot to take in, I know." Vince shrugged, sensing her discomfort. "But hey, I don't think anyone in the country has a job as interesting as mine, eh."

"It's not a job if you don't get paid for it." Jake muttered.

"Hm. Well. I'll get my reward for all this work someday." He frowned.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Rose asked politely.

"Of course, little lady. Just down the hall." Vince said, smiling a grin that bared yellow teeth.

"Thanks." She gave Jake a little smile as she passed him on her way out of the study. Finding her way to the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and sat down on the closed toilet seat.

The bathroom was a lot brighter than the study and it helped clear her head. She had to do something about this, it was too serious. Jake's dad was most definitely onto something. Rose had no idea what the Ministry had in place to prevent situations like this, but whatever it was, it wasn't good enough. She needed to talk to her father. Ron worked in the Ministry. He'd know what to do.

Rose took a deep breath and flushed the toilet to keep up pretences, washed her hands, and pinched her cheeks in the mirror to give her a bit of colour. She was white as a sheet.

"I can show you my computers now if you like? Dad's going to get back to work now." Jake was loitering outside his bedroom door waiting for her.

"Sure. That would be great." Rose smiled, following him into his bedroom, silently wishing that she could run from the house and all the way home.

"He's really into his work… It all sounds a bit unlikely to me - I mean magic? Nah. But he believes it. Since mum died, it's what he focusses all his time on, so I'm not going to ruin that for him. He needs his work." Jake spoke in a low voice after he'd shut the bedroom door behind them, pulling an extra chair over to his desk and gesturing for Rose to sit down next to him.

"It's his way of coping." Rose murmured.

"Yeah, exactly." Jake nodded, pressing a button to switch on the computer, and opening his laptop up. A couple of wires ran out of the side of the laptop and joined a mass of cables at the back of the desk. The laptop screen came to life, and moments later, the two computer monitors lit up simultaneously. Rose listened as Jake began to tell her a bit about his setup.

"So this cable here runs into the back of these screens, and works by duplicating my laptop screen up here on the left, and extending it across into this screen on the right…"

* * *

The rain had kicked up a notch from drizzle, and Scorpius was beginning to get wet.

"Inside?" Albus suggested.

"I think so." Scorp snorted, grabbing his box of sandwiches and running with Albus back up to the house.

"Should've brought the brooms." Albus gasped, steadying himself on the wall of the house while Scorpius opened the door.

"Nah, need to get fit." He replied hoarsely, his chest heaving. They stumbled inside, dumped the boxes on the kitchen table, and slumped onto the sofa. Despite running, they were both soaked. Scorpius kicked off his wet shoes and wiped a hand across his forehead, flicking off the moisture. His usually white-blonde hair was a dirty mousey colour from the rain.

"Hey Scorp." Albus said, his breath returning to normal.

"Yeah?"

"You like her, don't you."

Albus looked over at his best friend.

"Who?"

Albus rolled his eyes.

"You know who I'm talking about. Rose."

"Course, she's really nice." He bluffed, looking away out of the window. Albus continued to stare at him, until his eyes returned to meet his.

"You _like_ her." Albus emphasised. Scorpius opened and closed his mouth a few times, no words coming out.

"Is it that obvious?" He said eventually.

Albus raised his eyebrows. He knew it.

"Look, I'm cool with it and everything but, Rose isn't just any old girl from school. And I'm don't just mean she's my cousin and one of my closest friends, and I don't mean because she's a Squib either. Rose is different from other girls… she's a lot more than them."

"Al, Al, you don't even need to tell me this. I can see all of that, don't you think I can see it? She's special. I know that." Scorp ran his fingers through his damp hair, scrunching them up and knotting them at the back of his head, feeling cool water drip and run down the back of his neck.

"Okay. Well good. I just don't want her treated like another notch on your bedpost."

Albus surprised Scorpius with his crude turn of phrase.

"No way Albus, no way. It's not like that. I…" he sighed. "I don't know. I've only just met her." Scorpius trailed off. Albus looked at him.

"I just really like her okay." Scorpius said, putting a hand over his face. Albus began to laugh.

"What?" Scorp peeped out from behind his hand.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I. You and the ladies huh... I'm serious though." Albus stopped laughing abruptly. "If you're going to go for it - which I'm sure you will, you always do - then I must warn you. Fuck it up and you won't just have her father to answer to."

"Aaalllbussss." Scorpius whined, frowning. "Please don't get all scary family mafia on me." He covered his face with his hands again.

"You can talk, _Malfoy_." Albus sneered, chucking a pillow at him.

"Oi, watch it, _Potter_." He chucked it right back. Albus caught it and threw it down on the sofa next to him.

"One more thing though Al... Do you think she likes me?"

* * *

_**A/N: Be kind and leave me a review, I do miss reviews when I don't update in a while! I haven't edited it since last night, so I hope it's okay. **_

**_Fingers crossed I'll be back soon - now off to do some biology revision._**

**_xx_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: finally I'm back! All my exams are over, yay! I typed this out yesterday morning, the first bit of free time I've had since my last exam on tuesday. It didn't take me long as I was already so clear in my head on what I wanted to write, it was literally just a case of typing it out. I did make myself sleep on it and check it through today just in case ;) and here it is! I hope you like it, lots going on. Aaah, i'm so glad to be back! Please do leave me a review! I have another chapter almost written that i'm working on right now, so when I've had a couple of reviews I'll get that finished and posted! _  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Driving you home is the least I can do." Vince smiled kindly at Rose, the three of them standing by the front door in Jake's house.

Rose's stomach churned. She needed to get home as soon as possible to talk to her father, but then she didn't want to lead Vince right to a wizarding household... what if he saw something he recognised from his investigations?

"Can't let you walk for forty minutes, come on." Jake insisted. She looked between the pair of them.

"Okay then, thank you very much." She finally agreed, following Jake's father out onto the street. She wouldn't let them in through the gates, she could hop out and wave quickly and they'd be gone... It would be better just to get home quickly.

Vince unlocked the nearest car and opened the back door to let her in. Rose thanked him again and got in, and Jake slid into the seat next to her.

"She lives up by Hobb's Farm, Dad." Jake said. Vince caught Rose's eye in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, how lovely. I can see why it takes so long to walk though." He said. Rose nodded politely and looked away out of the window as the car pulled away. Jake kept the conversation lively as they drove through town and out into the countryside. It wasn't even four o clock yet. She'd cut the visit quite short on account of 'wanting to spend time with her brother', but really she just needed to leave. She had too much she needed to tell her father, and it was difficult to follow what Jake was saying and act happy while she had this worry going round her head.

"So it's just along here, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Rose nodded, looking out of the window again.

"Great. I was pretty sure I knew which one it was." he grinned, looking somewhat pleased with himself. Vince slowed down and pulled up just outside the gates to her home.

"Thank you very much for bringing me home." Rose said, undoing her seatbelt hastily and opening the door, "I'll cycle next time to save you the trouble!"

"Oh it's no trouble, don't you worry." Vince waved it off, rolling down his window. "Hopefully we'll see you again soon."

"I'm sure you will." Rose said, getting out and stepping away from the car quickly.

"I'll email you." Jake mouthed through the back window. Rose nodded and smiled over her shoulder. Her front door opened as she opened the gate.

"Told you I heard a car." Scorpius whispered to Albus as they both peered round the side of the door to catch a glimpse of Rose's new friend. The car pulled away and Jake waved from the back seat. They drove away, leaving Jake unable to wipe the smile off his face. His father watched him from the rearview mirror.

"What a lovely girl." He said casually, raising his eyebrows at his son. Jake flushed.

"Yeah she is." He said, whipping out his headphones to avoid his father making anymore comments. He heard him chuckle as he turned his iPod up.

Rose shut the gate firmly behind her, having watched the car disappear for definite.

"What are you two doing?" She asked curiously, walking up the path and seeing the two boys sticking their heads round the side of the door.

"Thought we heard you coming." Albus said. Rose raised her eyebrows. The boys moved to let her in through the door.

"Sorry. I need to speak to my father... it's important." Rose said quickly, as Albus opened his mouth to undoubtedly invite her back to his house.

"Oh."

"Sorry. It's urgent." Rose grimaced apologetically at Albus, her eyes flickering to Scorpius who looked particularly disappointed. She ignored the way her stomach flipped at his sad grey eyes, and hurried past them both to the kitchen.

"Mum? Where's Dad?" She asked her mother, who was sipping a cup of black tea.

"He's in his study... Is everything okay?" Hermione picked up on her daughter's worry immediately. Rose didn't reply but hurried to the study, knocking firmly on the door. Hermione followed after her, feeling a little concerned.

"Dad, I have to talk to you. It's really important."

Ron looked up from the stack of papers on his desk, looking relieved at the distraction from his work. His face then turned to worry, that mirrored the 'concerned parent' look on Hermione's face. She slipped inside the study after her daughter and closed the door behind them. Little did any of them know that Scorpius and Albus were just outside, listening closely.

"Is it that boy? What has he done?" Ron said gruffly. Albus saw Scorpius's eyes flash dangerously, as they stood in the dim hallway listening carefully.

"No, no Dad. It's not him – it's his Dad. He's an investigator-"

"Of what?" Hermione interrupted.

"Magic! He and his organisation know so much about wizards and witches and magic, Mum! They've got witnesses, photographs, CCTV footage, and file upon file of information."

"Bloody hell." Ron Weasley's mouth dropped open.

"Are you sure, darling?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Rose exclaimed. "They took me on a damn tour of his office, and showed me his best evidence! They're gathering as much as they can and are going to reveal it to the public, they think you're a threat. What are we going to do?" She turned back to her father.

"Right. Well." Ron stuttered, standing up quickly at his desk. "I'd say we get straight down to the Ministry. Now. Get your coat, Rose."

Rose opened the door quickly, and the boys barely had time to stagger back from the doorway.

"We weren't eavesdropping I swear." Albus exclaimed, stepping right back into a wall. Rose would have laughed any other day, but not right now. She hurried straight past him to grab a coat out of the hallway.

"I've got this Hermione, you stay here. Actually, go update Harry and Ginny, they'll want to know what's going on." Rose heard her Dad say.

"Right. Good idea. Who will you speak to?"

"I've got a friend in Muggle Liasons, but I think this'll end up going straight to the Minister himself. This is big, Hermione... if what Rose is say is true – and I don't doubt it is – then the Ministry is going to have to do something about it."

Rose hurried back to her parents, coat and shoes on. Albus and Scorpius stood by the kitchen door, listening from a distance.  
"Are you okay?" Scorpius whispered. Rose looked over at him, leaning against the doorframe, his grey eyes fixed on her.

"Actually, I feel quite sick." she said, almost smiling, but ending up grimacing instead.

"You ready?" Ron said, taking hold of her hand. Rose nodded. "Ready." Scorpius Malfoy's look of gentle concern was the last thing she saw before they both disappeared.

"Right you two... You'd better come with me back to your house." Hermione said, worry creasing her forehead.

"Hold my hands." She said, holding them out to the boys. Albus grabbed hold immediately, but Scorpius was a little hesitant. Hermione took hold of him anyway, and Scorpius felt himself jerked into darkness. He gasped a little when they reappeared in the Potter's house. He felt like he might have left his stomach behind. Apparating was _not _a comfortable experience. Hermione dropped her grasp on his wrist and strode into the kitchen.

"Harry, we have a problem." They heard her say. Albus and Scorpius just exchanged looks with each other.

"This is bad..." Albus muttered. They sat down on the stairs, watching the sudden buzz of commotion in the house. Harry and Hermione left the kitchen to find Ginny in the lounge. Hermione repeated her story to Ginny, with interjections from Harry. Lily appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Uncle Ron and Rose have gone to the Ministry – Rose's friend's Dad is a Muggle but has found out a lot about the Wizarding world and Hogwarts and stuff, and thinks we're bad. He's planning to reveal his findings to the public." Albus explained in hushed tones. Lily tiptoed down the last few steps and sat down with them.

"Imagine the Ministry clean-up mission if he managed to make it public... they'd have to do memory spells on most of England, if not the entire world." Scorpius whispered.

"It's lucky Rose has found out... I wonder what the Ministry will do about it."

* * *

Rose had never experienced anything like the Ministry of Magic. There were hundreds of wizards everywhere. The place was enormous. And best of all, there was magic everywhere. From the magical elevator, to the scores of Floo fireplaces, to the cute little enchanted paper planes flying hovering above heads. She was overwhelmed. Ron took her directly to a large office and lead her straight in.

"Billius we have a problem." Ron announced, and the pale, bespectacled, balding man looked between Ron and his daughter and back again.

"Do sit down." he said, sitting up straighter and regarding Rose with mild interest.

"Rose, my daughter, you know she goes to a Muggle school. She was visiting a school friend today, and discovered that his father is the head of a group of investigators, collecting information on wizards, magic, Hogwarts, everything. They've got a tonne of evidence already, and are on the brink of joining the dots and revealing what they know to the public..."

"Merlin. Well you've had an exciting afternoon, haven't you. I think you'd better tell me everything." Billius turned to Rose, inviting her to speak with an encouraging smile, hiding his panic at what Ron Weasley had already said.

Rose began to explain, describing in detail every bit of evidence she could remember, all the things she'd seen on the pinboards, the countless files there were on the shelves. She began in a shaky voice, but became more confident as she delved further into her memories of the afternoon. Billius leant closer over the desk, listening with interest as she spoke.

When Rose finished, he leant back in his chair and heaved a sigh.

"Well Rose. It seems we are very lucky to have you in our community as well as theirs... What an odd situation it is..." Rose nodded, the words striking a painful chord in her chest. "A highly beneficial one however. You know, I think the best thing for us to do at the present, is to monitor the situation. Obviously this will need dealing with, but for now I think we need to build up some more information. We need the bigger picture... why he's doing this, how it's all begun, how many people are involved and know about his investigation, and how close he actually is to his 'big reveal'."

Rose nodded. Billius clasped his hands together, leaning his elbows on the arms of his chair. He regarded Rose over the top of his glasses.

"I'm going to ask a big thing of you Rose, but I think you can do it. I need you to continue to be Jake's friend, and go to his house as much as you can. You did the right thing feigning skepticism at Vince's claims, continue to do that, but allow him to try and persuade you. Do you understand what I mean? Let them both show you all the evidence they've got, and I want you to write down every single thing you can remember when you leave. The more you can find out, the better. When I send in a team of Ministry officials to sort this mess out, they're going to need to know exactly what they're stepping in to. Do you think you can do that Rose?" he said seriously.

"So I'm collecting information to pass onto you so your team is prepared when they step in to 'deal with it'. Sir may I ask, how are you going to deal with it? Jake is my friend, and his father is all he has left since his mother died..."

"Oh my dear, don't you worry, they won't be hurt or anything like that. It'll probably be a case of a few memory spells, collecting up all the evidence they've got, and making sure we cover our backs so nothing like this ever happens again." Billius reassured her. Rose looked to her father. He took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Well as long as nothing bad will happen to them, I'm very happy to help you. I'll do the best I can, anyway."

"Pleased to hear it." he said, his large cheeks pushing his large round glasses upwards when he smiled.

"Now... I see your father almost everyday anyway, so he can bring whatever information you get hold of to me, but if something serious comes up and you need to contact me immediately, do not hesitate to send me an owl. You will have the full support of myself and my team behind you if and when you need it."

He turned to Rose's father. "Thank you for bringing her straight to me Ron, you did the right thing. Our department has a meeting with the Minister on Friday, so I will mention all of this to him so he's in the picture. He may want to liaise with the Muggle Prime Minister, but I will assure him we have the situation under control."

He then looked back to Rose one last time. "Thank you again, Rose. I'll be in touch via your father. Make sure you keep him up to date with everything that's going on. You should think about having a notebook or something to keep all your information in." The three of them stood up, and Billius shook Rose's hand.  
"See you tomorrow Bill. Thanks." Ron said, shutting the door to his office with a nod of his head.

Rose let out a little breath as the door shut behind them and they were back out in an empty corridor.  
"Are you going to be okay with this?" Ron asked, taking her hand like he used to when she was a little girl, and leading her down the corridor.

"Yes Dad. I can do it." Rose felt a strange mix of happiness, excitement, and fear. She was helping undertake a Ministry investigation... she was like a spy. She was helping the wizarding world...

"Good. I'm proud of you." Ron squeezed his daughter's hand.

* * *

**_A/N: what do you think? :D (yes I made up the muggle liaisons department, I couldn't find any sort of ministry department mentioned in the books that seemed to fit the bill, so I hope you don't mind!) _**

**_x_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: aw, I got some great reviews, thanks guys :) I finished the chapter pretty quickly, so here it is. I'm making the most of having lots of free time to write, so hopefully no more huge two month long waits between updates for a little while! Enjoy x_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"They're back." Harry leapt up off the sofa where he'd been waiting with Hermione and Ginny, discussing the situation in low voices. They hurried through to the hallway where Ron and Rose had appeared. Scorpius, Albus hopped up from where they'd been waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Lily had given up waiting and gone back to her bedroom, but appeared at the top of the stairs with James at the _crack_ when the pair appeared.

"What happened? What did they say?" Hermione was first to ask.

"Who did you speak to?" Harry asked next.

"We spoke with Billius." Ron said, addressing Harry first. Harry knew Billius from the Ministry just as Ron did. "He was very glad I took Rose straight to him, and very concerned about the situation. However he's reluctant to send a team in until he knows all of the facts, especially the extent to which the investigation has progressed already, and the exact people who know about it. So Rose will be doing a bit of undercover investigation of her own, and will supply Billius and his team with all the information she can get hold of, via me." Ron explained. Everyone was quiet for a few moments.

"That sounds like the best idea... Billius knows what he's doing." Harry nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Are you okay Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I'm fine Mum." She smiled reassuringly.

"Well done Rose." Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lets get you a hot chocolate after all that, shall we?"

"Great idea." Ron grinned, putting an arm round his daughter and leading her through to the kitchen, everyone following them. Albus leant against the worktop next to Rose, and as the parents began to talk again, and Lily and James began to bicker, the spotlight dimmed on Rose. She sipped the hot chocolate Ginny had placed in her hand with a kind smile.

"How was it?" Albus asked. Scorpius stayed quiet, studying Rose's face for any sign of worry.

"It was a little nerve-wracking, but okay. It's all happened a bit fast really."

"I'm sure..." Albus said.

"You kids can take your drinks to the lounge if you like, put the radio on or something." Harry suggested. "We'll come and get you when dinner's ready."

The adults obviously wanted to talk in private, so the kids cleared out of the kitchen. James went back upstairs, Lily went to her bedroom, and Albus, Scorpius and Rose went and sat on the sofa in the lounge. Rose looked out of the large window that overlooked the front garden and long driveway down to the gates, and the green fields and tall trees beyond. It was already dark out there, despite it only being about six o clock.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scorpius asked. He sat at the opposite end of the sofa, knees tucked up in front of him, mug clasped in both hands, watching Rose as she stared outside. Albus sat in the armchair next to her. The fire crackled softly in the grate.

"I am. It's just... Jake's my friend... it's going to be weird spying on him and his Dad. Course I want to spend time with him, I don't want it just to be because I need to get information out of him... but it'll feel weird, a little wrong maybe. I don't know... I just hope he never has to know about any of this business." She sipped her hot chocolate, pulling her gaze back inside the house.

"I'm sure he'll never know. Before you know it, the Ministry will have sorted it out, and you can go back to just being his friend like normal." Scorpius said quietly.

"I know... Sooner the better I think. But I'm glad to be of help to the Ministry." _...it's almost like actually being a part of the Wizarding World, rather than stuck on the outside looking in. I feel like I'm helping... needed._ Rose's thoughts continued silently in her head. She risked a glance over at Scorpius, who was watching her with unconcealed intensity. She looked quickly back out of the window, hoping in the dim light of the fire her blush wasn't obvious.

"Who's that?" she said suddenly, her gaze falling upon a dark figure at the gates. Albus stood up immediately, going to the window to peer out with curiosity.

"Scorpius..." he said, then turned and looked over his shoulder. "Scorp, I think it's your Dad."

Rose looked back at Scorpius quickly. His face had fallen.

"You are joking." he said hoarsely.

"No... No I'm not." Albus shook his head, beckoning for him to come to the window. Scorpius put down his cup and joined Albus looking out. He inched the window open, and it became clear that it was most definitely Scorpius's father. In the still evening air his shouts carried across the lawn to them, yelling Scorpius's name, alternately with shouting 'Potter!'. Rose got up so she could hear better.

"I know you've got him Potter! Scorpius!_ Scorpius!_" They heard. The gates rattled as Draco Malfoy shook them. It was easy to hear the slur of his words. Scorpius abruptly turned and walked straight out of the lounge. The heard the front door open and shut just moments later.

"I'm getting Dad..." Albus said and legged it out of the room. Rose looked, and Scorpius was a shadowy figure striding down the driveway towards the gates as he left the bubble of light that surrounded the house. She was rooted to the spot, watching the scene play out in front of her.

Scorpius reached the gates and the shouts went quiet. Harry and Albus appeared, heading down to the gates after him. Ron and Hermione stood on the doorstep watching.

"What are you doing here, father?" Scorpius said sharply, reaching the gate. On the other side, Draco Malfoy stood, his fists clenched white around the iron bars, supporting himself.

"Scorpius... I'm here to get you of course. Come home son, come home." He mumbled, smiling at the sight of his son.

"No."

"You don't have to stay here, I'll take you home straight away. Come on-"

"Malfoy Manor is not my home." Scorpius said.

"What?" Draco's bloodshot eyes widened, then narrowed. "What are you talking about, Scorpius?"

"I'm never going back to Malfoy Manor, not with you. You need to go." Scorpius said, his hands shaking, but his voice firm.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you ARE coming home with me right now." Draco was commanding, but then his eyes settled on something behind him. Scorpius turned slightly. Harry and Albus approached, watching Draco warily. And behind them, he could see Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway silhouetted by light, and Rose watching from the window, her face hidden in shadow, a pale hand resting gently on the glass. It was so perfect here, everything felt good; right. There was no way he'd go back to how he'd lived before with his father, not now he knew how different home life could be. Even if this wasn't his home, it felt more like a home than Malfoy Manor ever did.

"Malfoy." Harry took a few steps forward.

"Oh here he is, Potter." Draco spat. "How dare you take my son without my permission... I should report you. You stay away from my son!"

"Now, now, Malfoy. Your son is staying here for the holiday because he is my son's best friend. Didn't you ever stay the holiday at a friend's house when you were at school? Oh no, guess not. You didn't have friends. You had cronies." Harry smirked. All the polite, false pretence that Harry and Draco put on in public was gone.

"Shut up Potter, you don't know anything!" Draco slammed against the gate angrily, all dignity long gone, gone with all of the Firewhisky he'd consumed.

"And you think you had friends? That filthy mudblood you hung around with? Weasley?" Draco sneered. His hand thrust through the gap between the railings and grabbed Scorpius's shirt, yanking him close.

"Get off!" Scorpius hissed, prying his father's hands off him. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I hate you! Can't you see that! Just go home. Don't come here again. Leave me alone."

Draco's eyes burned with anger, but he pulled his arm back through the gate and drew himself up straight.

"Think very carefully about what you're saying, Scorpius." he whispered in a dangerously low voice, his words muddling together.

"I meant it. All of it." Scorpius stepped back from the gate, away from his father, and towards Harry and Albus.

"You've made a big mistake Scorpius. So have the lot of you." Draco hissed, stepping back himself, glaring at Harry one last time, and Disapparating.

"Scorp-"

"I'm so sorry Mr Potter." Scorpius said, his eyes guarded as he returned to formality. He felt like his whole body was shaking as he walked past them both back up to the house. He could feel Rose's eyes on him from the window. Ron and Hermione stood back to let him through the door, slightly incredulous at what they'd just witnessed.

"Al, I think you'd better fill me in on what's going on with Scorpius at home..." Harry said, watching the back of the troubled young man disappear, as he and his son began to walk back up the driveway.

"I think that pretty much summed it up…" Albus sighed. "Scorpius ran away at the end of summer. Draco's always treated him and his mother badly, but it went too far, he hit Mrs Malfoy and she walked out, and Scorpius couldn't deal with it either. Draco's a violent, controlling alcoholic, as you could probably see."

"Hmm. Yes I can see that. Poor Scorpius..." Harry said. "I'll go talk to him a bit later. He'll probably need some time alone after that."

"Thanks Dad." Albus said.

Rose left the window, slipping unseen past Ron and Hermione who were still standing in the doorway, talking quietly to Harry and Albus. She walked up the second flight of stairs and along the corridor, finding his door. She knocked quietly.

"Um, come in." Scorpius's voice was muffled. Rose opened the door slowly. Scorpius was sitting on the floor by the window, his arms wrapped round his knees drawn up tight to his chest.

The lights were all off. Rose walked in hesitantly, and sat down crossed legged on the carpet a few feet from him, leaning against the end of the bed.

"You okay?" Rose asked, "Actually, that's a stupid question."

Scorpius looked at her and smirked ever so slightly for just a moment.

"Actually, I feel quite sick." Scorpius replied, mirroring Rose's reply earlier that day, his voice thick with held back tears.

Rose smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You, Albus, here, Hogwarts... It's the only thing I don't have to be sorry about... Him, my family, I wish they didn't exist."

Rose felt a lump rise in her own throat as his brutal honesty.

"That's terrible."

"Isn't it just." Scorpius snorted. They stayed quiet for a minute. Scorpius looked at the floor, his eyes glazing over. Rose studied his face in the dim evening light from the window. He was so different. Different to his father, different to her own family, different to what she'd expected him to be…

"What did your father say, Scorpius?" Rose asked gently.

Scorpius sighed, looking up and catching Rose watching at him. "He tried to persuade me to come home with him. When I said no, he flipped and starting shouting again… as I'm sure you heard. He was wasted. I told him to go, that I hated him and I wasn't ever going back… and he told me I'd made a big mistake." he said, holding her gaze.

Rose's stomach squeezed, the way she had become accustomed to her body reacting when he looked at her. His hands were shaking as he let them fall from around his knees and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I'm sure Harry would let you stay every holiday if you wanted." Rose said, barely able to comprehend her own strong hope that he would be back again next holiday.

"He's a good man, he probably would say yes, but I really don't want to be a burden. It's generous enough for him to have let me stay this week. I feel awful after what happened tonight… that was my fault."

"It was not your fault."

"It wouldn't have happened if I wasn't here." Scorpius maintained. "But then again, let's not pretend he didn't enjoy the chance to look down on my father."

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"I don't mean it rudely at all - I have a lot of respect for Harry - but my father has been playing the part of respectful, reformed man for too long in public, your family and mine and mine know quite well that's not how it really is. Harry's had no choice but to go along with it all these years, otherwise he'd look bad… and he has done so with grace." Scorpius's voice wasn't so thick and shaky anymore.

"No, you're right." Rose agreed. "But even so, you're not a burden. Everyone loves having you here - one more person to join in the Quidditch matches, hey?" She encouraged him.

"_James_ doesn't like having me here." He said.

"_I_ like having you here." Rose insisted, then blushed at her own boldness. "James is a prat anyway, who cares?" She said quickly.

Scorpius gave a slow smile.

"You like me being here?" He asked brazenly, his eyes shining, but not from tears.

"Well, yes-" Rose stammered, suddenly feeling like a deer in headlights under his penetrating gaze. She cursed herself for speaking so boldly. To her extreme relief they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Rose turned round quickly. Without waiting for a reply, Albus opened the door. He stood, silhouetted by the light from the hallway, a coat slung over his shoulder and three mugs in his hands.

"No lights? Okey dokey…" he said, wandering in. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment further. Sitting down halfway between Rose and Scorpius, he put the mugs down on the carpet.

"Here, your drinks from earlier. They're still warm." Albus said.

"Thanks Al." Scorpius said, a little smile still on his face. Albus looked between the two of them.

"So. You're alright then?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that though… I'll go apologise to your Dad later."

"You don't have to apologise, it wasn't your fault." Albus said, gulping his hot chocolate, that obviously wasn't at all hot anymore.

"That's what I said." Rose agreed, smiling a little, hoping Albus hadn't noticed her pink cheeks.

"Good. Might help this numpty see sense." Albus smirked. "Anyway. Mum said dinner'll be ready very soon, but I guessed you probably wouldn't want to sit at the table with the whole family, so I asked if we could eat out on the roof terrace as it's a clear evening. Mum said it was too cold, but Dad intervened and said we could."

"Thanks Albus." Scorp nodded appreciatively. His best friend knew him all too well.

"Oh and Rose, you're having dinner here tonight, Mum's cooked extra for you and your parents to stay." Albus added.

"Oh great." She smiled. There was another knock at the door. Little Lily kicked the door open with her toe, holding a large tray laden with food.

"Little help here…" She muttered. Scorpius and Albus both got up simultaneously. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Why not?" Albus shrugged, taking the tray from her. "Thanks for bringing it up, Lil."

"Weird. You're welcome." Lily stole a glance past Albus to see what was going on with Scorpius.

"Thanks Lily." Albus said again. She got the hint and turned round quickly and walked away, her flame-red hair flicking over her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go to the roof." Albus said.

"Hang on, I need a jacket." Scorp said, opening his wardrobe door and pulling out a hoody. "Rose, take this." he said, holding out a sweater.

"Uh…"

"It's clean, I promise. Saves you going downstairs for your coat."

Rose shrugged and took the sweater. "Thank you."

Scorpius held the door open to let Rose in front of him.

"Thanks." She mumbled, thanking him again, pulling on the sweater as she walked to meet Albus waiting by the door expectantly. As she pulled it over her head she was overwhelmed by the scent of _him_. She resisted the urge to inhale deeply, and instead darted forward to take the tray off Albus so he could unlock the door up to the roof. _What is going on with me…_ Rose thought to herself.

"I'll take it." Scorpius offered.

"It's fine, I've got it." Rose insisted, trying not to look like she was struggling with the large and heavy tray.

"Sure?"

"Mmhmm." Rose nodded, following Albus up the narrow staircase. Her fingers got scraped against the wall a few times as the tray was so wide, but they quickly emerged out into the cold air.

She placed the tray down on the little table, and the two boys sat down. While Rose busied herself lifting the plates off the tray and lifting lids to see what had been cooked for them, Albus shot Scorpius a look, half of amusement, and half something Scorpius couldn't quite place. He returned his look with one of innocence, before turning his attention to the plate Rose set down in front of them.

"Pumpkin juice too… great." Rose smiled, picking up the jug and filling the three glasses. Rose sat down finally and tucked into her own plate, returning the little smile Scorpius gave her across the table.

"Hmm… some light would help." Albus muttered, disappearing back through the door and returning a few seconds later with a box of matches and a lantern that he retrieved from one of the little cupboards in the stairwell. He lit it and set it in the middle of the table, casting some much needed light over their plates. Albus resisted the urge to snort or something similar, as he watched the pair stealing secret looks at each other over the top of the lantern while the other wasn't looking, for the entire duration of the meal.

It was quite plain that Scorpius had fallen for Rose Weasley, and Albus was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. He smirked into his pumpkin juice.

* * *

_**A/N: heehehee. thoughts, feedback? ;D **_

_**PS, if any of you haven't reviewed yet or didn't realise, I reply to all [signed] reviews. so if you fancy a chat or a fangirl over scorp or something, drop me a review and i'll definitely reply :)**_

**_PPS - thanks everyone - I just realised this story has hit 100 follows! ...oh, and 69 reviews... o.O ;) _**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: hello again everyone, thanks for all the reviews again last chapter :) i meant to upload this yesterday, but doc manager wouldn't load for me for some reason...! **_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Sorry I didn't reply to your email yesterday evening, I didn't get a chance to go on the laptop, as some family came over for dinner :) Was great to see you too! Thank you for having me over! Maybe we could meet up again this holiday?_

Rose stopped and stared at the screen. She sounded too keen... It needed to sound natural, casual. She backspaced the last sentence...

_It was a shame it was a short visit though, but my brother is visiting a friend on Wednesday so maybe we could do something then if you're free?_

Rose still wasn't sure, but she clicked send anyway. Jake must've been at his computer because he replied within a few minutes.

_Hi Rose,_

_That's fine don't worry! Hope you had a nice evening with your family :) that would be great! You can come round mine again if you like, Dad said you're welcome anytime. Just let me know a time, I'm free all day._

_Jake x_

Rose smiled reading his message, but she couldn't get rid of the guilt at the back of her mind. Nevertheless, she was looking forward to seeing Jake again all the same. She might be able to relax and enjoy herself a bit more this time, now she knew about Vince's work, and what she had to do. She'd felt so worried and tense last time she barely enjoyed herself at all, despite Jake showing her all his fantastic tech.

_I did, thank you!_ _Great, well maybe I could cycle over to yours for about 1 o clock then?_

She wanted to avoid Vince dropping her home again... If she took her bike he had no reason to drive her, and he certainly wouldn't be able to fit the bike in the car with them.

_1pm is fine. I look forward to it! Jake x_

_Me too, see you then :)_

Rose tapped out a short reply and closed the laptop down. She'd have to leave it there for today. Wednesday was in two days... She didn't want to see him again too soon, otherwise it could be suspicious. Or just weird. But she needed to get back there pretty soon to begin investigating. Wednesday seemed about right. And until then, she could enjoy spending time with Al and Scorpius.

She left her bedroom and walked downstairs to her father's study. She knocked, then poked her head round the door.

"Just to let you know, I've spoken to Jake and have arranged to go to his house on Wednesday at one o clock." She told him.

"Good girl." Ron nodded approvingly. "If they offer, stay for dinner. But remember, stay skeptical, okay?"

"Will do Dad." Rose smiled. "Oh, one more thing - would it be too much trouble to quickly take me to Albus's house?"

"Course not, come here then." Ron smiled, standing up and holding out his hand. Rose grinned, stepping inside and grabbing her father's hand, letting the familiar feeling of Apparation wash over her. The discomfort barely bothered her anymore.

"Thanks Dad." She said once they'd appeared in the Potter's hallway, giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs. Ron stared after his cheerful daughter bemusedly, before Disapparating back to his study and to his stack of Ministry paperwork to be completed by tomorrow morning...

Rose almost literally bumped into James on her way upstairs.

"Oh! Oh sorry James." She said, virtually bouncing off him.

"You're keen." James snorted as she ran past him to the next flight of stairs. She ignored him, slowing to a walk on the upstairs hallway, not wanting to sound out of breath. Albus's bedroom door was wide open and no one was in there. She reached Scorpius's door and knocked, but there was no reply. She pushed the door open but no one was in there either. Rose glanced around her, then tiptoed inside hurriedly, heading straight for the window. As she'd guessed when she found the rooms empty, there were two figures on brooms down at the Quidditch pitch.

She turned to walk out of the room, but a stack of books and parchment at the bottom of the bed caught her interest. She picked up the top book and leafed through it.

"Defence Against The Dark Arts..." She murmured, scanning the pages of text and little annotations in the margins in neat handwriting with curiosity. Rose glanced back out of the window at the two figures flying on their brooms and made herself put the book down. She could ask to take a look it another time maybe… Albus had lent her plenty of books before. She left the room and closed the door behind her, heading back down the stairs.

"Hello Auntie." Rose smiled, heading into the kitchen to where Ginny was hand-stitching a name tag into a red Hogwarts sweater.

"Hi Rose, how are you doing today?" She looked up from her work.

"Fine thank you." Rose said. "Was just going to ask if I could borrow a jacket? I left mine at home and I can see the boys are outside."

"Oh of course. You can borrow my one just there if you like." She nodded to one of the chairs at the kitchen table, which had a dark blue coat hanging on the back.

"Thank you!" She smiled, grabbing it and shrugging it on. Ginny got up and went to a cupboard.

"Here, take these out for the three of you." She said, handing her three bars of chocolate.

"Will do, thanks Auntie Ginny." Rose said cheerily, putting the chocolate in her pocket and heading outside, beginning the walk down to the pitch.

Down at the pitch, Scorpius and Albus were tossing the ball back and forth in the air. They were too far away from each other and the wind was too loud for either of them to be able to talk to each other, but Scorpius was happy with that. He'd been up most of the night thinking, unable to sleep. Up until now while he'd been staying at the Potters', he'd been sleeping a lot better than he had in weeks, but the events of yesterday evening had torn him right back to where he'd been at the beginning of September, tossing and turning, unable to switch off and stop thinking and worrying.

Scorpius caught sight of a small figure walking down the path from the house towards the orchard. He held onto the ball and flew closer to Albus.

"Is that Rose?" He called over the wind.

"Look's like it." Albus replied. They watched her pull up her hood against the cold and wind, hiding her red hair. Scorpius didn't say another word, flying off in her direction. Albus followed behind him, grinning as he followed Scorpius into the orchard, winding between the trees at a dangerous speed.

Rose had spotted them through the trees, and she let go of her hood that she was fighting to keep up over her head and lifted a hand to wave.

Scorpius ground to a halt, sliding off his broom in one smooth motion a feet metres in front of her.

"Morning." She smiled, as Albus dropped to his feet a little less gracefully next to him.

"Hey Rose." Albus said, slinging his broom over his shoulder.

"Hey." Scorpius nodded.

"How are you both this morning?" Rose asked, as they began to walk back through the orchard.

"Fine." Albus shrugged. "Mhmm. You?" Scorpius added, glancing sideways at her.

"Good thanks. Here, your mum gave me these." She pulled the three chocolate bars from her pocket, handing one to Albus and one to Scorpius.

"Gosh, you're cold." Rose said, brushing Scorpius's hand. He looked down at his hands which were indeed red from cold. He clenched and unclenched them.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold out here actually. We've been out her a while now."

"That's dedication." Rose smiled, unwrapping the chocolate bar and taking a bite.

"He's trying to get me on the team next year… that's why." Albus frowned.

"That would be great! Oh, you have to Albus!" Rose said, bumping her shoulder into Albus as they walked.

"You're starting to sound like him." Albus raised his eyebrows, glaring at Scorp playfully.

"Well I think you should." Rose lifted her chin defiantly, grinning affectionately at her cousin.

"So do I." Scorpius agreed, returning Albus's glare with a little smirk.

"Don't start ganging up on me!" Albus protested, glaring at the two of them, "This isn't fair." He hopped back on his broom, flying ahead of them a little bit and faking a grumpy face. Rose giggled.

"Want a ride?" Scorpius asked with a cheeky wink, suddenly feeling a lot happier. He grinned, watching Rose's face colour.

"Come on." he said, mounting his broom and slapping his lap for her to sit down. Rose stared at him indecisively for a moment, but there was no way she could turn down the opportunity to fly again. Especially not with him. Especially not when he winked and smiled and her like that… her legs felt a little weak. Nope, she definitely couldn't say no.

"If you insist." She feigned reluctance, allowing him to pull her by the hips so she was sitting sideways across his lap how she had the last time. Albus hadn't turned round to see what the pair where doing, so he got a bit of a shock when they both shot past him.

"Catch up, Al!" Rose yelled over Scorpius's shoulder, grinning. Albus gaped for a moment, before kicking into action and speeding after them.

* * *

Later that evening, Scorpius was alone in his bedroom, flicking absently through a book he'd been instructed to read over half term for Divination. The knock at the door was a welcome interruption.

"Yeah." Scorp called, expecting Albus to walk in.

"Hi Scorpius." Instead Harry opened the door. "Can I come in?"

Scorpius sat up quickly, nodding. "Of course, come in."

"I just wanted to see how you were bearing up after yesterday evening…" Harry said, pulling the chair out from under the desk and sitting down.

"I'm fine Mr Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm alright…" Scorpius corrected. It was clear Harry wasn't convinced, but he didn't push him.

"I know you've been having a tough time..." Harry began. Scorpius did a little shrug and looked down at his hands, willing them not to start shaking like they seemed to all the time these days.

"Albus told me very little about what's going on for you at home, but it's clear from what he's said you've had quite a tough time." He said. His voice was full of warm, fatherly concern he'd never once heard from his own Dad. It made Scorpius's throat constrict all of a sudden.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, and I don't want to intrude on your private matters, but I want to reassure you that you're welcome here any time. When my Godfather Sirius Black was your age, he ran away from his home and came to live with my father for the rest of his school years. He was having a tough time too. I'm not saying you have to come live with us or anything-" Harry smiled, "But if you want to stay, you're very welcome. I know Hogwarts can get lonely when the majority of the students have gone home for the holidays, and I can see you certainly aren't planning on going home."

Scorpius throat felt so tight he couldn't speak, but he nodded gratefully looking up and just about managing to meet his eyes. Harry was momentarily taken aback by how much this really was affecting Scorpius - it was suddenly all there laid out on his face.

"My… um, history with your father has nothing to do with anything. You don't have to be the same person he is or ever was. You're your own man, Scorp, and quite clearly a much better man."

"Regardless of what happens, I hope you at least drop by for Christmas dinner next holidays!" Harry finished, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'll let you get on with your… Divination…" Harry grimaced knowingly, glancing at the familiar textbook on the bed.

"Alright?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Good. See you later." He pushed the chair back under the desk.

"Thanks Harry. It means a lot." Scorpius managed to say as Harry walked out.

"Anytime, Scorpius." he said kindly, closing the door behind him. Scorpius felt the first tear roll down his cheek.

It was suddenly painfully clear the relationship he lacked with his father. He got no love or concern from his father, no nurture or attention. Since a very young age he'd been expected to behave like a young man. His father had always had high expectations he must live up to, in terms of the way he looked, the way he spoke, the grades he got, the people he was 'allowed' to be friends with. He was educated by a private tutor up until he went to Hogwarts, in basic mathematics, literacy, French, Latin, natural science and Wizarding History. He never got the chance to socialise with other children his own age; the only people he ever saw were his tutor, his grandparents, and occasionally a visiting friend of his mother's.

When Scorpius returned from Hogwarts for the holidays, it wasn't a happy welcome home, it was a poorly disguised interrogation about who he'd been hanging around with, what grades he was getting, whether the teachers and students were treating him with the respect a man of his blood deserved. His father held the school in contempt like it had done him some wrong. The only time Scorpius seemed to get any kind of praise from his father was when his grades were good, but even then it was only because it gave Draco something new to brag about.

Scorpius closed his eyes, feeling the hot tears leak out of the creased corners of his eyes. Never had he wished more to be someone else's son... Anyone else's. All he wanted was a family that really loved and cared for him, that was there for him... was that so much to ask?

He squeezed his hands into fists, rubbing his eyes till he saw stars, his knees pulled up tightly to his chest. He hated himself for being so weak and letting it get to him like it did. How could a man he disliked so much and felt no affection towards get under his skin so badly? He needed to put him behind him... Harry was right. Scorpius was his own man. He didn't want to ever see his father again, so he wasn't going to let him drag him down into this pit of anger and depression. He wouldn't let him have that one last bit of power over him.

* * *

_**A/N: Aww. Harry's so sweet. poor Scorp! Thoughts, people? :D**_

_**x**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: hi everyone! it's my birthday today, yay! I just cut my hair short (well short for me, who has always had mega long hair) omg it feels so weird i hope i haven't made a huge mistake! along the lines of huge mistakes, i ate waaaaaay too much cake, sweets, chocolate and fizzy drinks yesterday when i had my birthday 'get together', i made myself feel so ill haha! anyway, i thought i'd upload a quick chapter for you lot, enjoy! :D**_

**_PS - to SmileySara96 who left me a lovely review on chapter 14, i tried to reply but i couldn't (it said you had private messaging disabled) so i'll say right here thank you very much! :) _**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Rose was smiling as she cycled away from Jake's house on Wednesday evening. It had actually turned out to be an enjoyable trip. They watched a DVD together, then went to see how Jake's Dad was getting on with work. Rose took what she hoped seemed like just a polite interest, and yet made it clear she doubted it all.

"Seems we're going to have a job on our hands trying to convince this one." Vince had joked, proceeding to pull a few files from the shelves.

"Go on. Read through a couple of those witness statements. That blue file has photographs. There's no way you could explain any of that away." He'd challenged, passing her the files. Rose grinned at him and Jake, this was just what she hoped would happen. She began read through, trying to remember as much as she could to make notes on later.

"Well... Put it this way, if someone turned it into a book, they would sell millions of copies. It's... Imaginative. To say the least." Rose had said cheekily. Jake grinned at her from his where he was sitting in father's chair.

"She's going to be a tough nut to crack." Vince laughed loudly, taking the file and returning it to the shelf.

"We'll convince her yet, Jakey-boy. Staying for dinner kiddo?" He ruffled his son's hair - who scowled at him - and turned back to Rose.

"Yeah, okay then. If that's alright with you." She smiled.

"Fantastic." He clapped his hands together and beamed. "I'll go get cooking..."

Rose left after dinner, promising she'd be back to visit another time soon. Jake had been delighted, and so had his father. Rose only felt a very slight pang of guilt as she waved goodbye to Jake and cycled off down the street. Nevertheless, it was easy to feel fond of the pair, regardless of the enormous problems Vince could potentially cause for the Wizarding world...

Dusk approached as she was cycling home, and by the time she'd reached the gate the sky was a deep, dark blue. She parked her bike up and went inside.

"I'm home!" She called out, kicking off her shoes and hanging up her coat.

"Hey Hugo." She smiled, racing past him up the stairs to her room where she snatched up a pen and began to scribble down everything she could remember.

"Wanna come play chess when you're done? Just completely thrashed Dad." Hugo didn't bother knocking, sticking his head round the door ten minutes later.

"Yeah alright. I'm done here." Rose closed her notebook, satisfied with how much she managed to remember.

She followed her little brother downstairs to where a chessboard was waiting on the kitchen table.

"Ooh, can I play?" Hermione followed them into the kitchen.

"You can be in my team... I'm not going down without a fight." Ron said, pulling up a chair. Wizards' chess Rose noted with delight.

"Me and you then Hue." Rose grinned, sitting down with her brother opposite her parents.

"Whites move first." Hermione said, gesturing to Ron. Over the years Ron had taught her to play chess almost better than himself. He'd been proud to be able to do something better than his wife for many years, but she was eager to learn… now she was pretty much better than him at everything, not that he minded much.

"Look, tomorrow's our last day. We've got to hold another Quidditch match, right?" Albus said over the dinner table.

"I like that idea." Lily nodded matter-of-factly.

Ginny gestured with her fork, "Well then, hold another match if you like."

"Great, I guess we will then. Up for it Scorp?" Albus's voice shook Scorpius out of his daydream.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to. James was silent at the other end of the table, scowling at his plate.

"James." Ginny said. James looked up from his plate looking miserable. "Your behaviour has been faultless since the incident on the weekend, so I've decided to return your broom to you." His face broke into a massive grin.

"Thanks mum." He beamed.

"No repeats of your previous behaviour though, James. Otherwise I won't be so kind." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"No, there won't be." James promised.

"Good."

Scorpius tuned in with mild interest. Another opportunity to kick James's butt it seemed. The thought was a welcome distraction from everything else that filled his brain. Rose… his father… Rose… where he was going to live… Rose… where his mother was… Rose… Rose… Rose.

"There is one condition…" Ginny added after a moments thought. James looked up again, his fork halfway to his mouth.

"You and Scorpius will be paired up playing Chaser on the same team." She said, smiling sweetly. Scorpius nearly choked. Lily giggled - whether at her mother's cunning idea, or at Scorpius, he wasn't sure.

"Oh mum, please-"

"Hold it right there, James. Unless you want me to keep your broom for a little longer." She warned. James fell silent, returning to his food with a thoughtful frown. Scorpius has just about composed himself, and gave Albus a worried look across the table, who returned it with a look of amusement… _this could be interesting_.

* * *

Jake thrust his cold hands deep in his pockets. Winter really was coming. His toes were getting wet as he tramped through puddles, walking along the country lane. He soon came to the set of gates he was looking for.

Hermione was tucking laundry onto the radiator by the lounge window when she spotted the boy wandering up the path, looking up at the house with curiosity.

"Rose!" She yelled to her daughter. "Rose, get down here."

Rose had been sitting in her bedroom with Scorpius and Albus. When they heard Hermione's worried shout, all three of them jumped up and ran down the stairs after Rose.

"What is it?" She asked, ever so slightly breathlessly. She followed her mothers worried look out of the window. "Oh. Oh dear."

"Is that him? Jake?" Scorpius craned his neck to see. Rose didn't have time to reply.

"Get your coat and shoes on and get out there." Hermione's hand was loosely gripping her wand, wondering whether to intervene in some way… it was too dangerous to have him anywhere near the house, not with what he already knew.

Rose pulled on some boots and grabbed the first coat she picked up and stepped outside. She met Jake on the doorstep.

"Oh! What are you doing here?" She acted pleasantly surprised.

"I was walking by, thought I'd pop in and say hi." Jake fibbed. He'd actually set out from his home and walked all the way here just to see her.

"Oh, that's nice. Well I was just heading out for a walk myself actually, want to join me?"

"Yeah, we were just off out." Scorpius's voice joined her. Rose jumped, looking round. Standing at the door was Scorpius and Albus with their coats and shoes on, and stupid grins. She shot them a 'what the hell are you doing?!' look, but was unable to say anything.

"This is my cousin Albus, and his friend from school, Scorpius." Rose introduced the pair. Scorpius stepped forward and held out his hand. Jake shook it.

"I'm Jake, nice to meet you. What an unusual name." He commented.

"Is it?" Scorpius replied cooly.

"Um…" Jake mumbled, a little intimidated by this tall, well-spoken, good-looking guy…

"I'm Albus." Albus redirected Jake's attention by grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Hi Albus." He replied with a friendly smile. He'd already decided he didn't like this Scorpius lad, but Albus seemed alright.

"Where are you walking to, then?" He asked, turning his attention back to Rose, who was cringing.

"Was just going to walk across to the trees by the barn, it's sheltered over there. Need some fresh air, despite this awful weather." She improvised, pointing over to the stretch of tall trees behind the main barn on one of the Weasley's fields.

"Oh okay, awesome." Jake nodded.

They set off, walking across the wet grass in silence.

Unlike the Potter's house, Rose's home could be seen by Muggles. This was mainly down to Rose's need to integrate into the Muggle world - if the address on her school files didn't exist, then someone was bound to get suspicious. Up until now it had not been a problem, because Rose had never had anyone from school come to visit. Now she was beginning to think that her father and Uncle Harry might need to think up some alternative magical solution to deter Muggles in a more subtle way…

"So. What school is it you go to?" Jake addressed Albus primarily.

"St Andrews." Albus lied.

"Scotland School for Incredibly Gifted Children." Scorpius said at exactly the same time.

"Uh, it's just called St Andrews School, it's in Scotland… Scorpius *wishes* he was 'incredibly gifted', but unfortunately for him, he's not." Rose clarified, glaring at him behind Jake's back. Scorpius looked wounded, and clutched a hand to his heart.

"My brother Hugo also goes there. It's very far away, that's why they board there and only come home from the holidays." She continued, looking away and trying not to smile, drawing the conversation away from the boys as they obviously could not be trusted.

"Oh okay. What's boarding like? Must be strange to be away from home for so long." Jake said, trying hard to make conversation.

"It's actually fine. We miss home and family of course, but the school itself is great, plus all our friends our there." Albus said before Scorpius could reply.

"That's good then. How come you don't go there, Rose?" Jake asked. Rose's heart squeezed painfully.

"I didn't want to leave Mum and Dad all on their own at home I guess." She put on a smile. Scorpius was watching her reaction worriedly. He felt like hitting Jake for bringing it up so bluntly, it didn't matter that Jake knew nothing about her, or them, or that they were Wizards and Rose wasn't…

"It's a shame, we'd really love her to be there with us." Scorpius was speaking to Jake, but looked past him to smile at Rose.

"Course we would." Albus agreed with a smile in Rose's direction too.

By now they were almost across the field, coming to the gate that led to the next field where the barn and trees were.

Rose was first to duck through the wooden fence. Jake politely let Albus in front of him, and Scorpius just ignored them both, placing a hand on the top of the fencepost and hopping over in one lithe movement. Jake raised his eyebrows, ducking through the fence after Albus. Rose grinned at Scorpius, she couldn't help being impressed.

"So over there must be where you used to ride, yes?" Rose asked, gesturing to the field to their left where there was a heavily beaten track around the edge along the tree-line.

"Yeah, that's right. We would come over that hill and through the trees there, then round this field and down to the next one, then along the road back to the riding school. It would take about an hour." He nodded, pointing. The rain continued to fall all around them, and the fields Jake pointed at were that beautiful shade of green you only saw on rainy, grey days like today.

"Wow, right near my house. It's a wonder I've never seen you before. If you've lived round here so long, how come you only joined our school this year?" Rose asked, suddenly realising.

"Oh, good question." He half-smiled. "We used to live the other side of Hobb's farm kind of way, in the village, but when Mum died, Dad's salary only was only just able to cover the mortgage on the cottage. Dad then lost his job in the recession… that was when his project really took off, he had time to dedicate to it. He's done part-time stuff here and there since then, but it wasn't enough to pay the bills and mortgage et cetera, so we had to move to a smaller house. We ended up moving over here last spring, and I decided to change schools at the end of the year to save travelling to my old school in the village everyday." Jake explained.

"That makes sense… I'm sorry to hear that. Do you prefer your old house and school?"

"I prefer my old house… but after Mum was gone, it was just full of memories. I think it helped Dad a lot to leave."

Rose nodded understandingly, glad Scorpius and Albus were staying silent, tramping through the wet grass next to them. Scorpius listened carefully, but found it difficult to follow their conversation… he had no idea what a mortgage was, or a recession… He made a mental note to ask Rose later.

"As for my old school, I don't really miss it at all. Our school is much better. I do miss some of the people though, I guess."

"Do you see them much?"

"Nope. Not really."

"Ah…"

They walked in silence for the last few minutes to the barn. Albus, who had spent many summer days hanging out here with Rose, went ahead to their usual spot, just past the first few trees. All four of them were glad to leave the rain, and under the shelter of the trees they were able to pull their hoods down.

They sat down on the logs Ron had once magically cut down for them, arranged around a charred pile of branches.

No sooner had Jake sat down, than his mobile phone began to ring. Scorpius stared at him curiously, wondering where the strange music was coming from.

"Sorry, it's my Dad." Jake pulled out his phone, looking at the name on the screen. "Hi Dad." he said, putting the phone up to his ear. Scorpius was mightily confused.

"Yeah, alright. - No, I'm with Rose. And her cousin and his friend. - No, we're up in one of the fields behind her place. - Oh. - Oh right. - What now? - I see… they're there now then? - Okay, I'll make my way there. - No I'll probably be about an hour. - Yeah please - I'll meet you on the road then. - Fine. Bye." Jake rolled his eyes, ending the call and putting it back in his pocket.

"Typical. Seriously. Just as I walk all the way up her with you guys, he calls and needs me back at home." He grumbled. "Sorry. I'm going to have to head home, he said it's important."

"Not anything bad is it?" Rose asked with concern, hiding her relief that this uncomfortable situation wouldn't last much longer.

"No, no, nothing bad. Some breakthrough with his project apparently. Three of his colleagues are at home, discussing whatever it is." He shrugged. Rose could almost feel Scorp and Albus's attention intensify.

"A breakthrough? What kind of breakthrough?" Rose asked warily, disguising it with polite curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know. Better be good though…" He frowned. "I'll email you later and tell you all about it. Or… maybe we could swap numbers and I could text you?"

"Oh." Rose thought quickly, she didn't have a mobile phone. "My phone's broken at the moment. Waiting to get a new one! It'll have to be emails I'm afraid."

"Never mind, email is fine. Just thought texting might be quicker." Jake shrugged, pulling his hood back up. Rose doubted that - she knew how fast Jake replied to emails.

"Alrighty. Well I'll see you around." Jake raised his hand in a sort of wave to Scorpius and Albus, and smiled at Rose.

"Talk to you later."

"See you." Rose waved as Jake headed off across a different field, cutting through to the road to meet his Dad. As soon as she was out of earshot, she turned on the two boys.

"What are you two playing at!" She hissed. The pair had matching expressions of shock.

"What?" Albus said innocently.

"Why are you here! You nearly gave it all away. St Andrews School for Incredibly Gifted Children, are you bloody mad?!" she resisted raising her voice, knowing Jake wasn't yet that far away. Albus fought a little smile sliding onto his face. He stole a look at Scorpius who was doing the same, forcing himself to look contrite, or at least surprised at her outburst. They caught each other's eyes and Scorpius snorted, setting them both off laughing loudly. Rose stared at them in disbelief.

Jake looked over his shoulder, seeing Rose's back to him with her hands on her hips, and the two guys clutching their stomachs laughing. Jake hoped they weren't laughing at him.

"What is so funny?"

"You look just like your Mum when you're mad." Albus said breathlessly, still cackling with Scorpius.

"Dear me." Rose shook her head at the two boys, fighting to stay angry and not think about how cute Scorpius was when he laughed like that, flashing his straight white teeth, his pale complexion going ever so slightly rosy across his cheekbones. Gosh…

"Come on… let's go home." She said, pulling her own hood up and stepping out from under the tree canopy into the rain.

* * *

_**A/N: hehehehe. ;D please review! x**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: slightly shorter chapter than usual i think, or maybe it just seems shorter, i'm not sure. but hey, here it is. next update should be in the next few days as i have already written part of it, and have now finished school for the summer, so i have a lot more time on my hands than usual! having said that, i'm sure i'll still find ways to be really busy, i usually do! _  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Just two teams today then everyone." Harry shouted to be heard above the howling wind. The weather really had taken a turn for the worst over the last few days. Harry's family, Ron's family, and George's family huddled around, clutching their brooms. Despite the weather, they all looked happy at the prospect of another match.

"I'll be organising teams today. On my team, is Ginny, James, Fred, Scorpius and Angelina. I'm taking Seeker, Fred, you're Keeper, Ange and Ginny will be Beaters, and James and Scorpius Chasers."

Those in the family who hadn't heard Ginny's ultimatum the other day were a little shocked at Harry's decision, but no one said anything. James looked mildly annoyed. Rose was just surprised that Ginny had given up her usual position as Chaser to be a Beater.

"And so on Teddy's team – Teddy you're Seeker this time – we'll have Ron as Keeper, George and Roxanne as Beaters, and Albus and Lily as Chasers. Before anyone complains, I know for a some of you they aren't your usual positions, but we might as well mix things up a bit today." Harry grinned encouragingly. Albus could picture his father as Gryffindor Captain very easily when he addressed the group like this.

Rose stepped forward and handed the coloured sashes to the two Captains, who handed them around their team. Teddy pulled out his wand and subtly charmed his team's sashes before he handed them out, so they were a shiny metallic gold rather than purple. Lily put hers on gleefully, Ron looked a little less impressed.

"Come on then." James muttered to Scorpius, moving into position. Scorpius shot Albus one last look before heading to James's side. The rest of the players were beginning to get into position now. Rose was ready by the chest of Quidditch balls, whistle between her teeth.

And so the game began. Scorpius snatched the Quaffle out of the air immediately, flying straight for the other team's goal. Immediately he had Albus and Lily on his tail, and they were gaining on him fast. Scorp grinned at Harry's team and position choices; it would be interesting playing against Albus directly.

"James!" Scorpius yelled, launching the Quaffle over Lily's head into James's waiting hand. Both he and James usually played Seeker, so there was definitely something to be said for their skill at catching fast a moving ball while flying at high speeds. Having said that, it was certainly challenging trying to throw accurately in this wind... Lily changed course, aiming for her brother, while Albus stuck very close, marking Scorpius.

James was getting close to the goalposts now. Little Lily was flying right next to James now, her shoulder butted up against his. Scorpius dodged out of Albus's way and flew directly below James, who dropped the Quaffle down into his waiting arms.

"Yes!" James exclaimed, pleased his improvised tactics worked.

Scorpius was very close to the goalposts now. He hesitated ever so slightly.

"Come on then, Malfoy." Ron goaded, hovering in front of the posts.

Scorpius took a chance and launched the ball. He came to a halt, hovering, frozen, watching the Quaffle in slow motion fly into the goal, passing Ron's outstretched hands by just an inch.

"10 points to the orange team!" Rose called, but doubted anyone could hear her.

"Yes!" Scorp grinned, wheeling back round to be ready when Ron threw the Quaffle back into play.

"Nice one." Albus called. He caught Ron's eye, who winked at him before launching the Quaffle to Lily. Ron could have saved that goal without much difficulty, but he decided to give the boys a chance... and then he'd sweep the game from under their feet, once they'd got a bit of confidence.

James was straight on Lily's tail, following her across the pitch. Scorpius could see Albus trying to back her up, so he made sure he was right near Albus ready to intercept a pass between them.

"Scorpius!" James called, warning him of Lily throwing the Quaffle to Albus. She must have been cracking under the pressure with her brother so hot on her heels. Scorpius intercepted easily, grasping the ball and swerving right of the way, narrowly avoiding a Bludger which Angelina deflected with a powerful hit. Scorp was momentarily glad Ginny hadn't put him and James as Beaters.

He was aware of James coming up behind him to the left as he flew back to the other team's goalposts. Albus was also getting closer, looking down on him from above. And to the right Harry and Teddy whizzed past astoundingly fast, could they possibly be on the Snitch's tail so soon? Albus dropped down so he was right next to Scorpius, blocking him from passing to James. To his right Lily did the same, both of them flanking him at matching speeds.

"Scorp." James yelled, jerking his head backwards. Scorpius understood, and pulled his broom to an immediate halt – almost laughing as Lily and Albus continued on in front of him – and passing the Quaffle straight to James, who received it with what looked like a grin. Scorpius shocked himself when a snide remark didn't instantly appear in the forefront of his mind. In fact, he almost wanted to grin back at him. They _were _winning after all.

It was just over an hour later when the whistle finally blew and the game ended. Harry had caught the Snitch – obviously. Teddy and Harry were first to land on the pitch. They shook hands, laughing, and Teddy slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Next time, trust me." Teddy grinned.

"We'll see kid, we'll see." Harry replied, handing the Snitch to Rose who was ready to pack the balls away again. The rest of the players landed, shaking hands good-naturedly with the other team, smiles all round. It had been a close match. Teddy's team was ahead by 50 points since Ron started saving the goals properly. As soon as it became clear that Teddy's team was creeping ahead, Harry really focused on catching the Snitch, and he caught it before the scores got too far apart. By this point in the match it had also started raining, so everyone was now more than a little damp.

"Well played Malfoy." James said, returning to formality with Scorpius, but still grinning anyway. Everyone was grinning – they'd won, James told himself, justifying to himself his warmth towards Scorpius.

"Likewise. Well done Potter. Better than your attempts at playing Seeker, anyway." Scorpius smirked as they shook hands.

"Well done boys, fantastic game." Ginny walked over, looking a little red, wisps of hair sticking to her face, interrupting before James could make a sarcastic response.

"Thanks." Scorp said, shaking Ginny's hand. James shook his mother's hand too. A little unspoken communication passed between the two of them. Ginny was proud of how James's behaviour had improved.

"Congratulations!" Rose came over, greeting the pair. Albus wasn't far behind her.

"Thanks Rose." Scorpius said, smiling as he pushed his wet hair back off his face. James took this opportunity to walk away, choosing to go talk to Fred instead. The camaraderie with Malfoy had to end there.

"You're a very good Chaser too... we're going to have to find your Quidditch weakness." Rose joked as they began the walk back up to the house.

"Oh ha ha. I have no Quidditch weakness, can't you see?" Scorpius winked, glancing sidelong at her. Her red ringlets had tiny droplets of water at the ends, and her cheeks were rosy from the cold and wind.

"He does. We'll find what it is..." Albus grinned, "It's just obviously not playing at my brother's side..."

"Whatever, James is a good player," Scorpius shrugged, "Like me. We're matched in terms of ability, course it worked." He played it down.

"Matched?"

"Well, of course I'm slightly better than James." He smirked, glancing at the back of James's head who was walking just a few paces ahead, deep in conversation with Fred.

"Of course." Albus rolled his eyes. He met Rose's eye and grinned at her. They were both thinking roughly the same thing... how shocking it was to see James and Scorp not only play Quidditch together, but actually get along pretty well while they were at it. It was almost funny; the two rival Seekers. Almost funny.

* * *

_Sorry about my cousin and his friend, they get a little crazy sometimes. On account of being stuck in boarding school all the time, they go wild when they're home and 'free'. So what was this breakthrough? - Rose_

Rose tapped out a quick email that evening and pressed send. Like usual, Jake's reply was speedy.

_Hey there. No no, it's fine. :) I can imagine, must be hard for them right? I don't blame them. Oh yeesssss... the breakthrough. Don't get too excited, Dad hasn't caught one of them and locked it in a cage or something, haha. However, his colleague Ralph managed to get hold of one of their wands. Crazy huh... Dad, Ralph and some of the other guys are in the office as I write this, discussing what to do with it! Jake x_

Rose's mouth went dry.

_I guess you're right, that's very understanding of you! Oh wow, that _is _crazy! How did they manage to get it?! - Rose_

She grabbed her notebook and opened it to the next available page. Under a heading of the date, she began to write... _So-called breakthrough – they have acquired a wand... how? Colleague called Ralph – Ralph what?_

The laptop pinged, making Rose jump. She dropped her pencil and opened the new email.

_I do my best. ;) haha. Apparently Ralph has been tailing a wizard that lives near him – or seems to as he's around there a lot – and this afternoon he managed to pick-pocket him and take his wand. You'd think if these people can do magic, it would be a little more difficult just to take their wand, right? But it wasn't, he literally just plucked it out of the waistband of his trousers, and he didn't notice! Unbelievable. I think Dad wants to dissect the wand, see what's at it's core, see if there's any hint as to how they get their magic. Dad's other colleague Jeffrey wants to try and use it though, harness their magic for ourselves... they've been arguing over it for ages. _

Rose felt a little sick. She yelled for her Dad as loud as she could, beginning to scribble a few more notes. _Stolen wand from trouser waistband of a wizard, near where Ralph lives. Wizard unaware. Possibly planning to dissect wand, or to try use it themselves. Another man involved named Jeffrey. _

Ron came thundering up the stairs and burst through the door.

"What is it?" He gasped, out of breath from running from his study. He wasn't as fit as he used to be, so it seemed.

"Dad, they've stolen a wizard's wand. Should we tell Billius straight away?"

"Yes. Yes definitely. I'll owl him now. In fact, I'll go straight to him." Ron nodded, gave her a quick smile, and ran back down the stairs at a slightly reduced speed, grabbing his shoes and coat. Rose turned back to the computer.

_No way! I would definitely have thought a wizard would have at least noticed...! Oh dear. Don't dissect it! What if the magic inside it is dangerous? Do tell your Dad, I wouldn't want them to get hurt... or worse! _

Ron returned just under ten minutes later. Rose jumped at the _crack _just outside her bedroom door.

"Have spoken to Billius," Ron said, walking into his daughter's room and sitting down on her bed, "The Ministry has already had a report of a missing wand in a muggle area, so we're pretty sure who the wand belongs to. However, he doesn't think it's the right time yet to send him team in, so he has asked if you would be able to manage to take it yourself and bring it back here. It's um... a lot to ask." Ron frowned.

"Take it?" Rose squeaked. "How am I going to do that? It's their biggest and best piece of evidence!"

"I know... we'll have to think of a plan..." he stroked his chin, staring into space. "You know, I have an idea. I'll have to go speak to Uncle Harry first though. I'll be back soon." Ron stood up and Disapparated promptly. Rose shook her head in mild disbelief at the whole situation. She was expected to steal the wand? How on earth was she supposed to do that?

* * *

Rose stood on the platform awkwardly, her hands in her pockets. It was a grey Sunday morning, and time to say goodbye to her brother, cousins, best friend... it was too soon. Everyone was hugging their parents, lugging trunks, shouting to their friends... the platform was filled with smoke and noise. Yet Rose felt like she'd left her insides at home, and was left feeling empty.

"Right then." Albus said, taking hold of his trunk. It was time to board the train. "I'll see you at Christmas, Rose." He put his arms out and hugged his favourite cousin tightly. Oh how he wished she was coming with them.

"Bye Al. Don't forget to write." Rose reminded him as she hugged him back just as tightly.

"Course I won't, don't be silly." He said, letting go and giving her a reassuring smile. Albus stepped back.

Scorpius, standing with Albus, suddenly experienced an unfamiliar moment of nerves. Should he hug her? _Could _he hug her? Or should he just shake her hand? He wanted to hug her... really wanted to.

_Screw it, _he thought, moving forward to embrace her before he could change his mind.

"When will I see you again?" Rose was horrified when her whisper came out as a quiet squeak. She had been rigid with surprise for a short second, before she practically melted into his arms. He held her tightly, his strong arms holding her gloriously close.

"Soon. Promise." He murmured softly in reply, letting her go all too soon. Scorpius was distinctly aware of Ron's eagle-eyed gaze fastened on him, but he didn't care. Not at this moment.

"Bye." Scorpius waved over his shoulder, reluctantly walking away with Albus to the train. It became difficult to see her very quickly, through the crowd and the smoke. Rose's hammering heart slowed to a halt as they disappeared from view.

The platform was clearing, the train whistled deafeningly, and the last stragglers hurried to board. Hermione reached out and held her daughters hand comfortingly as they watched the train begin to inch forward. The whistle sounded again. Rose searched the windows for a sight of Scorpius or Albus, finally spotting them. Albus had his faced pressed up against the window, and grinned and waved when they met eyes. Scorpius stood a little behind him, looking out for her, waiting for her to see them. They locked eyes, finally, and he smiled a slow, farewell smile, conveying a million words in just a moment.

Rose stared long after the train had disappeared out of the station, her throat tight.

"Come on... let's go home dear." Hermione said gently, pulling her daughter away. Ron took her other hand like they did when Rose was a little girl.

"We could grab a pasty from one of those muggle shops if you like?" Ron suggested, knowing Rose would be feeling a little down after waving goodbye to her brother and the rest of the family. He couldn't ignore his suspicions about the Malfoy kid either... Rose nodded, quite content to walk between her parents holding their hands for once. She stole one last glance over her shoulder at the empty platform; her emotions in a whirlwind.

* * *

_**A/N: yes, i know the chapter is quite choppy, but i wanted to include all these little bits, but couldn't exactly make 2000-3000 words out of each of them! but yes, a lot has happened... James and Scorpius, getting along? ehh? and the so-called breakthrough is revealed - Rose has to nick a wand from Jake and his father?! aaaandd, *damn* that goodbye, omg, Rose and Scorp won't see each other again for ages - what will we dooo?! As usual, please do let me know your thoughts! I'm pretty sure the number of reviews i got on the last chapter smashed my personal record, so thank you very much, was great :D it was 11 reviews, can you beat that? ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: This is a really long chapter guys, be impressed! It was originally going to be two separate chapters, but it flows a lot nicer like this. Hope you enjoy it! PS, thanks for all the reviews, we didn't quite hit 11, but we were very very close! ;) _**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Scorpius laid back on the pillows, eyes resting on the curtains above and around his bed. The dormitory was beginning to get dark now. Outside the windows the sky was steel-grey and heavy rain ran in rivulets down the glass and turned the lawns and fields outside that special shade of green that you only see on a rainy English afternoon.

Despite the calming rumble of the rain and the comfort of his bed, Scorpius felt far from relaxed. Inside he was experiencing a maelstrom of feelings and thoughts.

Right at the back of his mind were the usual anger and worry over his father, confusion over his mother. With those were thoughts of returning to the Potters' at Christmas... whether he should, or whether he could actually bring himself to stay away. Somewhere in there was a bit of confusion over his strange moment of friendship with James Potter, alongside thoughts of the upcoming Slytherin vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Mixed with that was an array of assignments and homework and essays and various bits of work he had yet to do... And right at the forefront was a certain girl who had quite definitely knocked him for six.

Rose Weasley... his best friend's best friend.

There was something special about her. Scorpius couldn't work out if it was her soft eyes that hid so much pain from the world, the way her face lit up when she smiled or laughed, or the way her cheeks flush pink when she's embarrassed. Maybe it was the way she looked at him, unlike how anybody ever before had looked at him. She looked at him and really _saw _him... he could feel her gaze deep inside like she was looking into his soul.

She was so perfect, and yet she was so out of his reach. She lived a double life; an outsider in the Muggle world, and even more of an outsider in the Wizarding world. A very small part of him wished she was at Hogwarts, but the rest of him knew that it wouldn't be the same. Rose was who she was because of _what _she was. And really that didn't matter to Scorpius at all; magic or no magic, it made no difference. In fact, it made her all the more intriguing.

He let his eyes close. He could visualise her so clearly, like she was standing right there in front of him. He imagined tracing a finger along her jawline, tucking a curl behind her ear, feeling her soft cheeks hot from their blush. In his head he counted the days till the end of term. He imagined pulling into the station, seeing her waiting for him on the Platform.

"Not asleep are you?" A voice interrupted his pleasant day dream. He opened his eyes to glare at Albus.

"No. I wasn't asleep." He said.

"Good. 'Cause I have a letter from Rose." Albus said. Scorpius shot up.

"Whoa, tiger." He laughed, sitting down on his bed. Scorpius came and sat next to him immediately, looking over his shoulder eagerly at the folded piece of paper in his hand. There was no point in trying to hide anything from Albus... not only did he know Scorpius too damn well, it was just too much effort to try and pretend otherwise. Albus knew how he felt about her.

_Hello Albus, _

_You lot have only been gone a few days, but I already miss you loads. The house has gone back to being quiet, and visiting your place is no fun without you there! I hope school is going well and they're not working you too hard. I'm sure the weather is just as horrendous there as it is here... I think it's rained continually since you left. Cycling to school has been a rather horrible experience the last few days... I'll have to ask Mum or Dad to drive me instead. On another note, in regard to my latest 'mission' from the Ministry, my Dad and yours seem to have come up with a plan for me. After I've Owled this letter, I'm off to yours to talk to them about it. I'll let you know what happens...! _

_Much love, cuz. _

_Rose _

Scorpius had already read the letter through twice when Albus folded the paper back over again.

"There's one for you too." Albus said, pulling a second, folded piece of paper from his pocket with a smirk. Scorpius's stomach fell through the floor.

"For me?" He asked stupidly, taking the letter. Al said nothing, just watched Scorpius open it slowly. He slid across the bed, sitting up against the headboard and holding the letter close to his face while he read.

_Hello Scorpius, _

_I hope you don't mind me writing. I'm quite sure you'll have read my letter to Albus, so I didn't want to leave you out! Hugo mentioned to me there's a Slytherin Quidditch match sometime over the next few weeks, so good luck with that. I hope that next year Albus will be on the team alongside you, we'll persuade him! I'll attach this letter with my letter to Albus, to save sending two owls. Hope you are well._

_Yours, Rose _

Scorpius read over the short letter again and again, admiring her handwriting, her phrasing, imagining her voice reading the letter out to him...

"How long is this letter?" Albus asked sarcastically, still sitting waiting at the other end of the bed.

"Sorry." Scorpius said, folding it and stowing it safely in his pocket.

"Don't I get to read?"

"No."

"Fine. Supper?" Albus didn't push it. The pair headed to the Great Hall in silence. Scorpius had already committed the letter to memory, and was already composing his reply in his head.

_Yours, Rose... _the same two words resounded in his head. _Yours... _Of course it was a general way of ending a letter to someone you are familiar with, but then again, it could mean so much more. Oh, if Rose was his...

"Scorp?" Albus's voice broke him out of yet another reverie.

"What?"

"You just ignored her?... that girl who got you that big box of chocolates year – what's her name again – Jemima? She said hi to you." Al clarified when it was clear he had no idea what he was on about.

"I did? I didn't see her. Or hear her." Scorpius shrugged, looking over his shoulder at the retreating figure. He recognised her long chestnut hair. She glanced back at him, looking a little hurt. He looked away quickly.

"Oops." he shrugged, his mind already returning to a much more interesting topic. Rose.

"You've got it bad, haven't you." Albus smirked.

"Shut up." Scorpius smiled, looking away.

"Look, it's her birthday in a few weeks. We have permission from the Headmaster to go home for the weekend and surprise her. You're welcome to come." Albus suggested. Scorpius's eyes lit up.

"Seriously? I can come?"

"Mate, you're pretty much a member of the family now, course you can."

"Fantastic." Scorpius grinned. Albus just chuckled and they walked into the Great Hall, finding their usual seats at the Slytherin table.

Across the Hall at the Gryffindor table, James Potter was sitting with a few members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as usual.

"Hey Potter, how was half term with _him_?" Danny Finnigan jerked his head in the direction of the Slytherin table, where Albus and Scorpius had just sat down.

"Eh?"

"Did you enjoy your week with Malfoy." Danny reiterated over a mouthful of roast potato. Megan Wood wrinkled her nose in disgust, eating her own roast dinner just next to him with a little more grace.

"It was fine." James shrugged, looking back down at his food.

"Did you guys bond?" Danny asked, pushing the subject.

"Yeah, we're best mates now. Obviously." James shot Danny a death glare and looked back at his plate.

"Oooh... tetchy. Sounds like you have something to hide, Potter." He raised his eyebrows at his mate.

"You'd be surprised. Potter and Malfoy got a little too friendly for my liking at a Quidditch game at theirs last weekend..." Fred interjected darkly. Megan looked between the three boys.

"What's this eh, Potter?" Danny leant forward, pointing with his fork, a stupid smirk on his face.

"We played Chaser together in one game, we're not getting married. He's a good player, you could learn a thing or two from him." James replied, narrowing his eyes. Danny leant back, a little surprised.

"See what you mean, Fred." He murmured, the stupid smile returning again.

"Oh piss off Finnigan." James said, rolling his eyes. He always had been a twat, he didn't know how or why he was friends with him. He met Megan's eyes across the table, who gave him an amused smile.

It was about time sometime told Danny to piss off, she thought.

James smiled back, before looking back down at his food. Megan continued to watch him for a second or two longer... this wasn't exactly James-like behaviour. She was half waiting for the punch-line; that was usually how it went with Potter and the rest of them... Jokes and gags, and continual banter. Eurgh. The other half of her truly hoped that this meant James was finally growing up a bit.

At the other end of the country, Rose Weasley, her father, and Uncle Harry were in the Weasley's kitchen, preparing for Rose's mission. It was due to take place later this very evening, and they had a plan. Or, Ron did anyway.

"Harry, you got it?" Ron asked.

"Got it." Harry replied, unzipping his backpack. He pulled out a cloak.

"What's that for?" Rose asked, sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of milk. The two adults had been plotting long into the night yesterday, and were now about to brief her on the plan.

"This, my dear, is a very special cloak... this is Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

"That's the Invisibility Cloak?!" Rose exclaimed. Harry grinned proudly.

"Come here, let's try it on you. You don't need to be a wizard to use it, the magic is within the cloak, not the wearer." Harry said. Holding the familiar old cloak in his hands brought back a surge of old memories.

"It should be the right size for you... Ron, Hermione and I could all fit under here once upon a time... as we got older it got a little more difficult." Harry explained, holding out the cloak. Rose remembered some of the stories she'd heard about this cloak, not least the most famous story of all – the story of the Deathly Hallows. She allowed Harry to drape the cloak over her. Ron and Harry had matching grins.

"Go look in the mirror, dear." Ron said. Rose grinned back, and hurried through to the mirror in the hallway. She laughed out loud when she saw she had no reflection – she really was invisible! She crept back into the kitchen and snuck up on her father, making him jump.

"Enough of that..." He laughed, grabbing hold of thin air and pulling the cloak off her.

"So... I sneak in wearing this, take the wand, and go?" Rose asked.

"Pretty much, yes."

"Did it really take you all night to think that up?" She laughed joyfully, fiddling with a corner of the magical cloak in her hands.

"Hey!" Ron laughed. "It didn't take _all _night."

"Sure, Dad." Rose laughed, pulling the cloak back on carefully, wrapping it round her shoulders. She ran back to the mirror again, to find her disembodied head floating creepily in midair.

"This must've been so much fun when you were younger..." Rose said, walking back into the kitchen. Harry chuckled.

"You bet it was."

* * *

"Sure you can do this?" Ron whispered.

"I'm sure." Rose whispered back, knowing they couldn't see her.

"We'll be waiting here okay."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Good luck."

Rose walked away, leaving her father and uncle sitting on a bench around the corner from Jake's house. It was too risky for them to be any closer.

The streetlights burnt bright orange, turning the quiet street strange colours as she walked. Rose reached the familiar door. As her father had promised, the door was unlocked. He'd walked past ten minutes earlier, his wand hidden under his coat, and muttered _alohamora. _Phase one of the plan was in motion.

Rose turned the door handle quietly, opening the door just far enough for her to slip through, and shut it again behind her. The hallway was dark, the only light escaping through the lounge door. She tiptoed towards it, remembering she was invisible. She stood in the doorway and peeked inside. A soap opera was on the TV, and Jake and his father were watching with interest. Rose stepped back and headed up the staircase, glad they weren't upstairs.

_One, two, three, four, five, seven... _Rose remembered to skip the sixth step, knowing how it creaked. She reached the top. The upstairs hallway was in darkness as usual. She walked across to the office door, and turned the handle and pushed. And pushed again. _Shit. _The door was locked. Vince was obviously beginning to take things very seriously if he had begun to lock the door.

He must have the key on him...

Rose tiptoed back down the stairs, returning to the lounge door. She watched Vince carefully. He was wearing pyjama bottoms, so no pockets there... but he was wearing a shirt with a chest pocket, that seemed to be bulging. Rose gulped.

She took a quiet breath, hoping her heartbeat wasn't as loud as it seemed, and stepped in the room. She walked across the carpet, stepping over Jake's outstretched legs and kneeling down next to Vince. He leant forward to grab the remote, turning the TV a little louder. As he leaned over, Rose could see the bunch of keys in his pocket.

"I swear I'm going deaf in my old age. Can barely hear the damn thing." He said to Jake, who chuckled and looked back down at his mobile phone, his thumbs flying over the keypad. Vince leant over again to replace the remote on the little coffee table, and Rose took her opportunity to slip the keys out of his pocket, pulling them under the Invisibility Cloak and squeezing them tightly in her palm so they wouldn't jangle.

She got back to her feet quietly, holding the cloak around her, and began the slow, quiet walk back across the carpet and out of the room.

"Cuppa?" Jake got up as the adverts started on the TV. Rose clapped a hand over her mouth, finding herself face to face with Jake, just inches from him. He looked straight at her, and right through her. She looked right back into his dark, tired eyes, this unusual opportunity allowing her to momentarily study his face in detail. She could see every eyelash, she could've counted each tiny freckle.

"Would love one." Vince nodded. "Grab a biscuit or two while you're there."

Jake nodded, but didn't walk away. He stared right at Rose with an odd expression, scratched the back of his head, and finally turned around. Rose felt the cloak ruffle when the air moved as he walked away. Ever so slightly unnerved, she hurried out into the hall and up the stairs while Jake was occupied in the kitchen. She was in such a hurry, she forgot to skip the sixth step. The creak echoed loudly in the empty hallway.

"That you, Dad?" Jake stuck his round the kitchen door, looking at the staircase, right where Rose was standing, frozen. Rose was certain he must be able to hear her heart hammering away in her chest.

"Hm." Jake disappeared back in the kitchen. Vince obviously hadn't heard anything.

Rose took the last few stairs and reached the hallway, tiptoed to the door, and slipped a hand out of the cloak. She began to try each key one by one, holding the rest of the bunch tightly to prevent anymore noise. The fourth key she tried slid in smoothly and the locked clicked open. Rose twisted the handle and eased the door open, stepping inside. She daren't risk turning on the light, but that didn't matter. The room was lit by the orange streetlights outside, spilling into the room in long rectangles through the slits in the blinds.

The wand was right where she thought it would be, in prized position on Vince's desk. The plastic case it had been placed in was no difficulty to open, and Rose slipped the wand in the waistband of her trousers, like she'd seen her family do countless times. She closed the case and tiptoed back to the doorway, before something caught her eye. It was a photograph, pinned on the noticeboard closest to the door. The face that stared back at her was somewhat familiar... It was a photograph of Hugo.

The face of her brother danced in front of Rose's eyes. Hugo was looking away to the left of the camera, probably trailing after Rose and her parents. This photograph has only been taken days ago – it was from dropping the boys at the station only on Sunday.

What if Rose had been in the photo?

She stepped closer to the noticeboard, scanning it for other photos from that day, but it seemed to be the only one. Ripping the photo from the board on impulse, she shut the door behind her, locked it, and took the keys. Skipping the sixth step, she reached the bottom of the stairs. Jake was back in the lounge now, and the soap opera had resumed. Rose dropped the keys carefully on the little hallway side table and slipping out of the door without a backward glance.

When her feet touched the pavement outside their gate she began to run, and she ran all the way back to the bench where she'd left Ron and Harry. They both looked up at the sound of her footsteps, and Ron clicked his deluminator and all the streetlights around them went out. Rose pulled off the cloak.

"Here, I have it." She pulled out the wand and handed it to her father.

"But we have a problem." She held out the photograph and showed it to them. "They're right on our tail. They're closer to us than I thought."

"Why the bloody hell do they have a picture of my son!" Ron growled, taking the photo from Rose's hands to inspect it himself.

"I don't think they're onto us... they just happened to get a photo of him out of all of the Hogwarts students coming through the station at that time. The problem would be if they ever made the connection between Hugo and I."

"We need to get home." Was all Ron said in reply, taking hold of his daughter's arm, muttering something to Harry, and Disapparating.

When they reappeared at the home, Harry was only a second behind them.

"Right... Right..." Ron began pacing the kitchen.

"Ron, go to the Ministry and talk to Billius. It's his call where you take it from here." Harry said evenly. Rose still had the cloak in her hands. She was reluctant to give it back.

"Yes. I have to give him this wand as well... That poor bloke that lost it, I'd go crazy without my wand." Ron said, then glanced guiltily towards his daughter.

"Well done, you did a great job." He said, putting a gentle hand on the side of her face briefly. "Go let your mother know how it went, would you?"

Rose nodded, handing the cloak to Harry as she passed him before heading upstairs.

"We need to get this thing hurried up, Harry. I don't know what Billius is playing at, making Rose do all this. She's just a child." Ron began in a low voice as soon as he heard his daughter's footsteps on the stairs.

"Some say he's insane, some say he's a genius. Honestly, I have no idea what he's doing either. I wouldn't want Lily doing something like this..."

"I don't want Rose doing it, but what can I do. I'll talk to Billius... get this thing hurried up. Why he couldn't have just sent his team in right at the beginning, I don't know." Ron sighed.

"Neither do I, Ron..." Harry shook his head. "You'd better get going. I'll head home now, Ginny's saved some dinner. Let me know what he says."

"Will do." He nodded, picking up the wand again and Disapparating.

* * *

_**A/N: PS, well done to the guest reviewer who guessed she would be using the cloak! If I had a prize, you would get it haha. Hope you liked the chapter anyway, let me know what you thought? can we beat the 11 review record this time? ;D**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: YAY! thirteen reviews guys, you beat my record, well done! ;D I expected to update yesterday, so sorry to those who i told i would, but i've been teaching a beginner latin class to 11 yr olds this week, and they worked a lot faster than i thought yesterday, meaning i spent the rest of the day writing more worksheets for them! get this, i set them a worksheet on Harry Potter spells and how they are derived from latin words, aren't I an awesome teacher? hahaha. but anyway, here i am now with the next chapter. it's not as exciting as the last - sorry - and it's a little bit choppy. however i'm just giving you short snapshots into whats going on with different people and situations at the moment. next chapter will be much better, i promise! **ahem, Rose's birthday is coming up ;)** **  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"You know I don't like all this, Ron." Hermione frowned at her husband.

"Neither do I, love. At all. But Billius isn't keen on backing down at this point..."

"Well I'd like to have words with this Billius." Hermione said, drumming her fingers on the book in her lap.

"Maybe you should, he certainly isn't listening to me." Ron laughed humourlessly. Hermione didn't see the funny side.

"There's something not adding up Ron... there's no reason why he couldn't have just busted in himself with that team of his, and sorted out this situation long ago. Instead, he's putting my daughter in danger."

"You think so?"

"I do think so! And I don't want Rose to be a part of this for much longer. I will be paying Billius a visit myself." Hermione decided, closing her book firmly. Ron leant back slightly. Billius was in for a grilling, he knew what his wife could be like in moods like this. Billius didn't have a leg to stand on.

* * *

"What do you mean, it's gone?" Rose asked.

"I mean it's literally gone. Stolen. Along with just one photo off the wall." Jake explained. The pair were stood as close as they could to the school building, sheltering from the rain. The playground in front of them was filled with kids running around, young boys fighting, older boys kicking around footballs, girls huddling together under umbrellas giggling...

"Stolen? Oh no..." Rose breathed, hoping to sound shocked.

"I know... Dad hadn't even got round to doing any tests on it yet." Jake frowned.

"Damn. Do you know who took it? Maybe it was the wizard who it belongs to?" She suggested.

"That's what Dad thinks too." Jake nodded, looking not at her, but out at the rain and the cloudy grey sky.

"What about that photograph you mentioned?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"I don't know... It was a photo of a Hogwarts student, looked like he was probably about thirteen. Might've been the wizard's son or something."

"That would make sense." She agreed, her tone grave. Rose found that she was gradually finding it easier to lie... but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Mmm... Oh well. Ralph said on the phone to Dad that he'd try and steal another one to make up for it."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah." Jake shrugged. "To be honest, I've had enough of it all. It's all Dad talks about these days..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... I just wish he'd pay me a bit of attention for once, he's just so wrapped up in it all. Is that selfish of me?" Jake's expression was halfway between a smirk and a grimace. He finally looked at Rose instead of the damp, grey scene in front of them.

"No, of course it's not." Rose put a comforting hand on Jake's arm, a little surprised at what he'd said. "He just really loves what he's doing I guess. But maybe you two could do something special, have some father-son time."

"I'd like to, but all he's interested in is his project. I've had enough of it." He could feel her hand, gentle on his arm, but burning through his sweater.

Rose suddenly realised something, and knew this was an opportunity she couldn't miss.

"Jake, you should just talk to him. If he knew you were feeling pushed out by all of this, I'm sure he'd put it to one side for a little while every now and then."

"You think so?"

"Sure. He doesn't need to spend all of his time on it, does he? Plus he's got colleagues working with him too."

If she could get Vince to spend less time on his project, it took the heat off her family...

"Yeah... you're right. I'll talk to him." Jake shrugged. "Thanks."

At that moment, the school bell rang out, indicating the end of break-time. Students swarmed to the doors to get inside out of the rain. Rose and Jake were relieved, joining the crush to get inside. In the short walk from the wall over to the door on the other side of the playground, both of their grey woollen sweaters had become densely splattered with large round raindrops.

"What lesson?" Jake said loudly over the hubbub. His arm bumped against hers as they pushed and were pushed through the crowded corridor.

"Maths." Rose replied, taking a left to get to their lockers. This corridor was a little less packed, but still Jake walked close to her, his arm up against hers. They eventually reached the lockers, and Rose stepped away to grab her bag and maths books.

"See you at lunch then." Jake called after her.

"See you then." She replied.

Rose walked away, a thought surfacing at the back of her mind. She glanced over her shoulder before turning the next corner, and Jake was still watching her walk away. His cheeks coloured a little when he saw her looking back at him again. He gave her a little wave and turned to his locker.

"Surely not..." Rose muttered, a little bewildered.

* * *

"Scorpius? Get up, Scorp." Albus shook his shoulders, then slapped him on the cheek gently. Scorpius's eyes flew open and focused on Albus's face, way too close to his own. He flinched backwards into the pillow.

"He's alive people. He's alive." Al retreated, satisfied he was finally awake. The two other boys in the Dorm laughed.

"What time is it?" Scorpius asked, running a hand through his messy bed hair.

"Put it this way. You slept through breakfast, and have precisely three minutes to get dressed and get to Potions." Higgs yelled over his shoulder as he left the Dorm with his friend Vaisey, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ah, shit."

"Exactly."

"Why didn't you get me up earlier?!" Scorpius grumbled, pulling on his trousers and crumpled shirt quickly, and wrestling with his sweater.

"Don't start – we tried everything to get you up, short of dousing you in ice cold water. Which we will do next time, by the way."

"What?"

"Seriously, it was like you were on a sleeping potion or something." Albus said, sitting on the end of his bed waiting patiently for Scorpius to get dressed. "Nice dream was it?"

Scorpius was hopping around pulling on his socks now.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, are you blushing?!" Albus exclaimed when his friend's usually pale complexion coloured in the cheeks.

"I don't blush!" He replied indignantly, but hopped over to the mirror. "You're bloody kidding, I _am _blushing. What is this?!" He muttered.

Albus was laughing by now.

"Oh, I wish I had a camera! What on earth were you dreaming about, dear Scorpius? Or should I say, who?"

"Shut up!" Scorpius lobbed his shoe in Albus's direction.

Albus caught it and threw it back. "You need to be putting that on."

"Stop being right all the time." he complained, grabbing the shoe off the floor where it landed and pulling it on. "Come on... let's go."

"Tie?"

"Oh yeah." Scorpius grabbed it off the floor and slung it round his neck. Albus rolled his eyes and picked up the bag Scorpius had obviously forgotten. They headed out of the Dormitory and out of Slytherin.

"So you admit I'm right then, do you?" Albus began slyly as they walked along the corridor.

"Will you drop it?" He said, casting Albus a sidelong smirk that said it all.

"She's got you in a right state, you know. You need to get your act together, Malfoy." He passed the bag to him once he'd finished doing up his tie.

"Who's she?" A sweet voice piped up behind them. Lily Potter. She grabbed onto her brother's sleeve playfully.

"Never you mind, little sister." Albus ruffled her hair, causing Lily to pout and bat his hands away.

"I'll find out..." Lily warned, skipping ahead and turning to give Scorpius a pointed look, before disappearing through a classroom door.

"You know... I think I preferred it when your family avoided me." Scorpius laughed.

* * *

"Oh, I don't think I'll be able to this weekend – it's actually my birthday on Saturday." Rose explained to Jake, sitting in the crowded cafeteria at school on their usual table.

"It's your birthday?! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Jake exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his fork.

"Ssshh. I don't like a fuss." Rose hushed him, glancing around them warily.

"You mean, you're not doing anything to celebrate? No party?"

"Come on, who am I going to invite to a party?" Rose snorted.

"Fair point. Me?"

"Well of course, but a two-person party wouldn't be much of a party, would it."

"I'm sure we could make it... fun." Jake said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows comically. Rose nearly choked on her pasta.

"Excuse me?!" She said, taking a gulp of her water.

"I'm kidding, don't choke." Jake laughed, his eyes glinting with humour. Rose shook her head disapprovingly, trying not to let him see her amusement. _She was almost sure now... _

"Not funny, I nearly died." She told him off, taking another bite of pasta hesitantly.

"Don't die."

"Shut up, Jake."

"Hey!" he frowned. "We'll have to have that film afternoon another weekend though. You free the weekend after that?"

"Yes, I'm sure I will be." Rose nodded.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good." Jake smirked.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"No."

There was a short silence.

"On another note, how was your day out?" Rose asked, her polite tone exaggerated and sarcastic. Jake laughed at her change of subject.

"It was great actually. Me and Dad went into London on the train. Bit of shopping – manly shopping, mind you – and a bit of sightseeing. Went to London Bridge, visited the Science Museum, had lunch out... It was great." Jake grinned.

"Sounds fantastic!"

"It was. I mean, it's not everyday hanging out kinda stuff, but it's a start. And he didn't talk about work _once." _

"Not once?! Now that is definitely a breakthrough." Rose mirrored his grin, both happy to see Jake happy, and pleased her plan seemed to be working.

"Yep. Thanks, by the way."

"What for?"

"Well it was your idea."

Rose shrugged. "Anytime." She laughed.

* * *

"Billius. My name is Hermione Weasley. I am Rose's mother." Hermione presented herself in front of the man's desk. He pushed his spectacles up his nose, then stood up to shake her hand.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Weasley. Lovely to meet you. How can I help you?" He asked kindly, though a part of him had a pretty good idea why she was here. Hermione took a seat without being offered.

"I'm concerned about my daughter, as I'm sure you realise. Cutting to the chase – I fail to see why my daughter is involved in this way, when you have a trained team of witches and wizards at your disposal, who are perfectly capable of performing a few memory adjustment spells on a couple of Muggles."

Billius leant back in his chair, regarding the pretty young woman over the top of his glasses. Hermione was momentarily disconcerted by his gaze.

"Cutting to the chase indeed...! Well. Hermione – may I call you Hermione? – What you are saying is very true. My team are indeed capable of dealing with the situation at hand in a matter of hours. However, your daughter is helping us in a way that no one else can. She understands the Wizarding World as well as she understands the Muggle World." Hermione nodded, somewhat reluctant to agree with him. "She knows their technology, and she is close to the Muggle family involved in this situation. Rather than bursting in and immediately ending this situation, Rose is helping us to understand how a situation such as this has arisen, and how the Ministry need to adapt to prevent a repeat of this. This is a new world we live in – Muggle technology advances everyday, and everyday it gets more difficult for us to stay hidden. We may have magic, but their technology is creeping up on us. Billions of humans around the world see things, notice things. This was never a problem before, but with the Internet and the growing percentage of the population with access to it, word spreads round the world in an instant, and knowledge is pooled together."

"I understand that, it's just..."

"Hermione, I understand your concern for your daughter, and let me assure you. The second she decides she doesn't want to do this anymore, we end this operation and my team will be deployed immediately. Rose does not have to do anything she's not comfortable with, or that you are not comfortable with."

Billius's voice was firm, and he met Hermione's eyes evenly.

"If either you or Ron want this over, just say the word. You are her parents after all, and I respect that." He inclined his head respectfully.

"We appreciate everything she has done – she's already gathered valuable information for us." He continued.

"Alright." Hermione interrupted. "Okay. I understand. I'll let this continue for now – God knows I was doing far more dangerous things at her age – but not for much longer. I don't want this deception taking over her life. It's not good for her."

"Thank you. Do keep me posted if anything changes."

"I will do. Thank you for your time." Hermione stood up abruptly and left the room. As the door shut behind her, Billius let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

_**A/N: yeah. it probably is a bit jumbled, i don't know. i quite like to do chapters like this every now and again though. non-choppy chapter coming up next, i promise. (i'm writing it right now ;) ) thanks again for all the reviews! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: nice long chapter to make up for my appalling last update ;) was planning on uploading this sooner, but i had a power cut all afternoon, so spent that time in the pool instead! enjoy. **_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty **

"Thanks again, Minerva." Harry Potter was careful not to call her Professor again. Old habits die hard.

"See you again soon." Professor McGonagall replied with a smile, nodding goodbye at the last to leave via the fireplace in her office that Friday evening.

"Wisteria Cottage." Harry called out, the green flames engulfing him. He stepped out onto the hearth, and grinned at the faces around him. He'd arranged especially for every single Potter and Weasley – and Scorpius Malfoy too – to be excused from school for the weekend, to throw Rose a surprise party.

Harry and Hermione had both grown up in the Muggle world, and knew that a sixteenth birthday was important. Though in the Wizarding World, 17 was the age when a child came of age, in the Muggle world, 17 was a fairly average birthday, while ages 16 and 18 were highly celebrated. Ron found it a little hard to come to terms with, but was more than happy to throw a celebration for his daughter anyway.

"Rose will be home in half an hour, so you lot better get started." Harry said. Everyone's bags were dumped in a corner of the kitchen and they filed into the Dining Room, which Ginny had already begun decorating.

Nearly all of the furniture had been cleared out of the room, except for a large table in the middle surrounded with chairs. Harry was pretty sure it had been magically enlarged – it was at least twice the size it usually was. On it was a huge table cloth, decorated with sparkling gold '16's. Tiny golden candles were lit and floating a few feet above the table, reminding Harry of the Great Hall at Hogwarts as he stood in the doorway and watched.

"Fred, put out these plates would you?"

"Someone help – take the other end of this banner – Lily?"

"James, careful!"

"No, no, put it over here."

The room was alive with chatter and movement, as decorations were spread around and the table was laid.

"Coming through!" Dominique called, and Harry backed out of the way quickly, in time for Dominique and a massive birthday cake to come through the door.

"Careful!"

"I am being careful, shut up!" Dominique glared at her brother Louis.

"Alright, mate." George appeared next to Harry.

"Glad you could make it!"

"Course I did. Wouldn't miss free cake, would I?" He laughed. His wife pushed past him through the door, levitating a huge pink and silver throne. She placed it down at the head of the table.

"A throne?!" Harry gaped.

"Well, if sixteen is as important as you all insist it is – why not?" Angelina raised her eyebrows, challenging Harry to argue with her and the beautiful throne she'd been working on all night.

"It's wonderful." Harry amended, backing out of the room before he said anything else wrong. He moved into the lounge, which was also being decorated.

"This looks great, guys." Harry grinned, looking around. This room was almost completely devoid of furniture – all it has were a small table stacked with drinks, and another holding a large gramophone. The ceiling was hidden by lots and lots of pink and white balloons, and banners saying 'Happy Birthday!' and 'You're sixteen!' were draped around the room. A disco ball was even floating in the middle of the ceiling, throwing multicoloured lights all round the room. Harry grinned.

"Scorp..." Albus elbowed his friend, who was straightening a banner.

"What?"

"I'm worried... I don't know how much Rose is going to like this." He whispered.

"It is a lot of attention on her..." Scorpius whispered back, nodding. He was thinking exactly the same thing... this wasn't Rose.

"Al..." Scorpius elbowed back.

"What?"

"It's too late..." He nodded out of the window to the figures in the dusk unlocking the gate, illuminated by the lights of a taxi cab.

"Kill the lights!" Someone yelled, and the shout was repeated in the next room. The room plunged into darkness.

"Everyone, dining room, now!" Harry directed everyone into the Dining Room, pointing his wand at the curtains which flew shut right in front of Scorpius's face, hiding the well-lit and beautifully decorated room from outside.

Rose's grandparents were smiling as they accompanied her up the drive, holding shopping bags. Molly and Arthur were overjoyed to be part of the big charade, and took Rose out for a shopping trip in the nearest big town, with Arthur promising his expert understanding of Muggles would see them safely there and back without a hitch, even riding in a taxi. It seemed to have worked quite smoothly, and the taxi pulled away.

"Go on dear, go get the door would you?" Molly said. Rose nodded with a smile. Inside, the dining room door had just swung shut. Everyone held their breath as they heard the door unlock and the handle turn.

"I think your mother's in the dining room Rose, why don't you show her what you've bought?" Arthur suggested, nodding towards the closed door.

"Good idea. Thanks grandpa." Rose said, placing her hand on the door handle. Molly and Arthur looked at each other and grinned. In the darkness on the other side of the door, Albus grimaced. Angelina stood protectively by her throne. Fred made a sneaky grab for a bowl of crisps.

Hermione clutched Ron's hand. "I hope she likes it." she whispered.

Dominique sidled a little closer to Teddy. The moment went on. Scorpius's stomach clenched. This was it... seeing her again. After dreaming of her for weeks, he was finally back here with her again – the real her, not the her he dreamed of.

The handle twisted...

The door swung open, and Hermione waved her wand, causing all of the candles to light at once. In the doorway stood Rose, her mouth hanging open, and her grandparents behind her beaming delightedly.

"Surprise!" Scorpius joined in with the shout, but he was only moving his lips.

Rose still looked completely shell-shocked as she stood there staring into the lavishly decorated room, filled with every single member of her family, and Scorpius Malfoy. Her eyes alighted upon him and softened considerably. Hermione took that as her cue to step forward.

"Happy Birthday, Rose!" she smiled, kissing her daughter on the cheek and taking her bags from her. "Thanks Molly, Arthur." she added over her daughter's shoulder. "Come on in!" Hermione took her by the hand and pulled her in.

"Girls." Hermione snapped her fingers subtly behind her back. Dominique, Lily, Roxanne, Molly, Victoire and Lucy darted through to the kitchen, returning holding an array of bowls and plates which they spread across the table.

"Come and sit down here, Rose." Angelina called, gesturing to the throne. Rose's eyes widened.

"Do you like it? I made it myself." She said proudly, sitting Rose down.

"It's beautiful, Auntie Angelina. Thank you." she said politely, rubbing a hand along the pink velveteen armrest. Albus and Scorpius instantly claimed the seats next to her.

"Surprised?" Albus leant over to whisper to his cousin.

"Very surprised!" Rose whispered back, thankful that the room had become noisy with chatter as people got seated.

"Sorry I'm late." Rose glanced up as Uncle Charlie appeared in the doorway, looking awkward. He spotted her and headed over, giving her a bristly peck on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday kiddo." He grinned, placing a little bag in her lap. Rose beamed. Charlie was one of her favourite Uncles, and the one she saw the least. Along with Percy. She glanced down the table to see him sitting there with his wife Audrey.

"You'll like it, I promise." Charlie winked, stepping away to greet his parents. Molly immediately began cooing over her son, grabbing his cheeks and squeezing them, before pulling him into a hug, despite him being at least a foot and a half taller than her.

"Not till tomorrow!" Ron said, plucking the little bag off her lap.

"Oh Daaaad." Rose pouted.

"It'll be worth the wait." Ron grinned, sharing a look with Charlie.

Rose looked back at Albus and Scorpius.

"So I'm guessing you two were in on _this._" She said.

"Guilty." Albus shrugged.

"You could've warned me!"

"And ruined the surprise?"

Rose glared playfully. Albus was pleasantly surprised himself – Rose didn't seem half as uncomfortable as he'd expected.

"Grub's up!" Fred yelled further down the table. The last of the food was placed down on the table and people began to dig in, the loud chatter dying down to background noise as people started to eat.

"Happy Birthday." James grinned, passing Rose a drink from four seats down the table.

"Thanks James." Rose smiled, taking the cup. More cups were passed along the table for the others. Rose took a sip. It wasn't a drink she recognised, but it was certainly nice.

Scorpius ate quietly, talking only to Albus, while Rose became locked in conversation with her parents. He'd not even had a moment to say 'happy birthday' yet.

The time rolled round for birthday cake. The magnificent cake with pride of place at the centre of the table was lifted by Ron and carried down to Rose. He knelt next to her, and Hermione plucked a few candles out of the air and put them on the top of the cake. Rose's flushed cheeks only looked redder in the candlelight. Lily had her camera ready. All eyes were on Rose, and she could feel every one of them.

"Happy birthday to you..." the song began. James and Fred's voices could be heard above everyone else, bellowing out the song. Rose looked embarrassed but happy, glancing around at the huge family that were focused on her. For a short while she was able to forget how different she was from them, and that was probably the best birthday gift of all.

"Make a wish." Her mother whispered when the song ended, and Rose leaned towards the cake. Rose's mind whirled for a moment, before she settled on the perfect wish, and blew the candles out in one breath. She met eyes with Scorpius through the smoke.

"Well done, dear. Happy Birthday." Rose looked away as Ron patted his daughter's shoulder, having put the cake down on the table with relief - it was certainly heavy. The cake was cut and distributed, and quickly eaten.

"Right. If you'd like to head through to the lounge, the party is just getting started." Harry called out. Fred and James cheered as they headed to the next room, starting a conga train. Dominique glared jealously at her sister who was in front of Teddy in the conga train, and had his beautiful hands on her waist. The whole table emptied as everyone went to party. The gramophone could be heard beginning to play. Rose got up slowly, waiting for everyone to leave ahead of her.

"Happy Birthday for tomorrow, birthday girl." Scorpius said, holding out his hand to help her off her throne. Rose took it with a little smile.

"Thank you." She smiled, a little wearily. She grabbed her drink off the table, taking another mouthful. Her cheeks felt hot, surely she wasn't blushing again.

"You alright?" Albus asked, coming to walk on her other side.

"Yeah, tired. Long day. _Surprising_ day." Rose nodded, letting go of Scorpius's hand.

"You should've seen your face when you opened that door..." Albus chuckled. They reached the door of the lounge.

"Oi Al – you know how to work this thing, right?" James yelled from the gramophone. It had begun making rather awful, strange sounds.

"What did you do to it?!" Albus exclaimed, horrified, leaving Rose and Scorpius and hurrying over to pry James away from the gramophone before he did any more harm.

"Bearable?"

Rose turned to Scorpius. "Yes... It's lovely actually, a lovely party. Definitely a surprise..."

"But?"

"But I think I've reached my maximum. Do you think anyone'll mind if I..." Rose jerked her away in the opposite direction to the door. Scorpius grinned.

"Course not, it's _your _birthday." he said.

Hermione watched from the other side of the lounge as her daughter walked away from the door with Scorpius by her side. She smiled, watching Rose glance up at him through her eyelashes when he wasn't looking her way. They disappeared, and Hermione was satisfied, knowing there wasn't anything that could make her happier on her birthday than a little time alone with this boy she had obviously fallen for. She wondered briefly if her feelings for Ron had been that obvious when they were that age...

With the dining room and lounge taken up by the party, the kitchen was the last place to go, short of taking Scorpius to her bedroom. Rose's subconscious raised her eyebrows suggestively at the thought. Scorpius shut the door firmly behind them in an effort to drown out the music.

Rose leant against the worktop, watching Scorpius as he moved away from the door and leant on the edge of the table opposite her. She tipped her head to one side. For a sixteen year old boy, he moved with surprising grace. It must be the Quidditch...

"So... you all managed to get some time off school huh." Rose finally said, putting her cup down on the worktop next to her.

"We did indeed. You can thank Harry for that one. Hogwarts is completely Weasley and Potter free for the first time in years." Scorpius said with a smile.

"Bet Hogwarts is very grateful." Rose said with a little smirk.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Scorpius mirrored her smirk. "Peace and quiet at last."

The door burst open, and James and Fred appeared. "The Firewhiskey's in that- Oh hey guys..."

"Firewhiskey?" Rose narrowed her eyes at her cousins.

"Look... if you don't tell, we won't tell." Fred reasoned.

"You won't tell of what?"

"Well put it this way... we're not the only ones drinking Firewhiskey." Fred grinned. Scorpius looked at Rose's cup, then to the colour in her cheeks.

"You gave her Firewhiskey?!" Scorpius exclaimed. James kicked the door shut quickly.

"Ssssshh!" He laughed, placing a finger to his lips.

"It was only a little bit. Mixed with lemonade. Pwwomise." Fred added. Rose picked up the cup, looked at it for a moment, then drank the last of it.

"Firewhiskey? What Firewhiskey?" She raised one eyebrow, dropping the empty cup into the sink. Fred, James and Scorpius stared at Rose for a moment, before Fred cheered and went to the cupboard. He pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and put it up his shirt, and with that, James and Fred disappeared from the room. Rose just laughed.

"How much did you have?" Scorpius asked, trying to remember how many cups she'd been passed by James or Fred during the meal.

"Three. Or maybe four." Rose shrugged. Scorpius grabbed a fresh cup and filled it with cold water, then pushed it into Rose's hand.

"Drink it." He said, his tone commanding. Rose eyes fixed on him. "Please." He stepped a little closer, able to smell the Firewhiskey on her breath. Rose lifted the cup to her lips and drained it in a few mouthfuls.

"Good." He said, taking the cup from her and putting it on the worktop behind her. Only inches from her body, he didn't have it in him to step away from her.

"Have you had alcohol before?" He asked, his voice softer now.

"No." Rose shook her head. He studied her face for any signs of being drunk.

"You should of at least started with Butterbeer... Firewhiskey's strong." he said finally. Her words weren't slurred, her gaze was strong, her hands weren't shaking... only her pinks cheeks gave it away. He lifted a hand slowly, and stroked a thumb across her warm cheek. Firewhiskey made him uncomfortable... it just reminded him of his father. He knew what it could do to people.

"I feel just fine." She whispered. Actually, her heart was pounding so hard it was in danger of popping out of her chest, but that wasn't down to the alcohol. It was down to the painfully attractive boy standing so close to Rose she could feel his breath on her face... she tipped her chin up, allowing herself to meet his gaze.

"That's what they all say." Scorpius replied quietly, tracing his forefinger along her jawline like he'd imagined many times before. Just then, the door burst open a second time. Scorpius dropped his hand and stepped back so quickly his leg hit the table behind him with a crash. Albus stopped and stood in the doorway. Scorpius almost breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was not Rose's father.

"Oh. Heeey guuuyss..." Albus drew out the sentence, looking from Rose, to Scorpius, to Rose and back to Scorpius, searching for some clue as to what he'd just intruded on. In fact, it was quite clear what he'd intruded on.

"Just getting a drink." Scorpius said innocently, grabbing and holding up Rose's cup. Rose hid her disappointment at the interruption.

"Drinks are in the dining room." Albus replied.

"Yeah... water. There's something funny about the drinks in there." Scorpius said, rubbing the back of his leg painfully.

"Yeah... definitely something funny." Rose agreed with an unexpected little giggle. Albus and Scorpius both turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked, and promptly hiccuped. "It's true."

Scorpius looked back at Al, who was looking enormously confused, and maybe a bit worried.

"Yeeaaah... so James and Fred spiked her drink with Firewhiskey." He explained Rose's behaviour. Rose was grinning.

"Mum is going to _kill_ them." Albus enunciated, unable to prevent the smile that slipped onto his face.

"Excuse me?" Ginny Potter appeared in the doorway behind Albus.

"Nothing mum." Albus shrugged and shook his head innocently. Scorpius and Rose shook their heads also. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Hmm." She said, walking past Albus to open the same cupboard as Fred had opened.

"I'm sure Ron said there was alcohol in here..." She muttered under her breath, closing the cupboard again and leaving the kitchen, not before giving the three guilty-looking teenagers one last suspicious look.

"Upstairs." Rose announced, and the boys followed her in relief. Rose had had enough interruptions for one evening. She swayed a little bit as she stood up from leaning on the counter and Scorpius put a steading hand at the small of her back, and kept it there. Rose felt herself smiling as he guided her out of the kitchen gently.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I did. ;) do drop me a review if you would be so kind! x**_


End file.
